The Story of Simba and Nala
by BroHoodofSteelDC
Summary: The way our story has been told before doesn't cover half of what really happened.
1. No Fun for Anyone

**Chapter One**

**Simba's POV**

Dad and I started our walk back to Pride Rock, "Simba, you do realize that I'll have to tell your mother about what happened today." he said

I shrugged, I figured that's what was going to happen anyway, "Yeah, I know." I said, knowing that mom would be nowhere as lenient as dad had been

Dad didn't say much else to me, he glanced at me a couple of times with a strange look on his face, "I really did scare you, didn't I?" I asked

Dad nodded, "I already told you how I felt Simba, when you're older I'm sure you'll understand." he said

I figured it was time for a joke, "I might not live much longer if mom finds out what happened today." I said

Dad just sighed and kept walking, so I figured that joke must've been a bad one. I kept my mouth shut until we got back to the den

Then came the wrath of my mom.

* * *

**Serabi's POV**

Simba had done it now, he had deliberately lied to me and went to a place that Mufasa had explicitly told him not to go to. To say I was furious would've been understating it

"Simba, do you have anything to say for yourself?" I asked him, it was a common parental move, to ask the child to attempt at building a defense, but Simba didn't put up a defense at all.

"Mom, Nala and I were just trying to have fun, you guys never let us do anything fun." he replied

"If today were any indicator of your definition of 'fun' Simba, then no, your father and I don't let you and Nala have any fun." I retorted, I was not about to be guilted like that

Simba didn't seem to get that he couldn't win this arguement, "Mom, we didn't mean for the hyenas to be there, and we were just about to leave when they showed up."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Simba, you are to young to be out there, how many times have your father and I told you this?" I asked

"I'm not young! I'm stronger than you guys think." he shouted defiantly

I recoiled at his nieve statement, "Don't you talk to me like that son." I said

Simba seemed to take that personally, "No mom, I _will_ talk to you like that!" he said as he stormed out of the den

I followed him, "Simba? Simba get back here." I demanded, stopping outside the den

Simba shook his head and continued to walk away, "Mufasa you have to stop him, he's running away!" I said to my mate, who had been observing quietly nearby

Mufasa shook his head, "Serabi, let him calm down, he's been through a lot today." he said in a calming voice

I was having no part of that, "I will not calm down, did you hear the way he talked to me?" I asked

Mufasa nodded, "I did, he's young, all cubs think they're invincible Serabi, didn't you?" he asked

"Of course I did, but that was foolish." I said

"And what did it take for you to realize that you weren't invincible?"

"I grew up Mufasa." I replied

Mufasa nodded, "Exactly, we have to ease off of Simba a little, we'll talk to him together in the morning."

I sighed, "Very well." I said, as much as I hated to admit it, Mufasa was right.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I made my way away from the den, I found a nice little spot not too far away and plopped down, I was certain that my parents were being completely and totally unfair to me.

"Psst, Simba." Came a familiar sounding whisper from nearby

"Nala?" I asked, not quite sure if it was her.

Her whisper gained a hint of sarcasm, "Who else would sneak away from their angry mother to come see you smart one?" she said

I sighed, "Well, how bad are you in trouble?" I asked, figuring Nala's mom, being as nice as she was, couldn't possibly punish Nala worse than my parents

She stepped over to where I could see her, "She doesn't want me playing with you anymore, she says you're a bad influence." she said, a disappointed look on her face

I stood and walked over to her, "I didn't even stay around to hear my punishment, I walked out." I said

Nala got mad for some reason, "Hello? are you listening to me? My mom has banned me from seeing you." she said as though I were stupid

I placed one of my forepaws on top of her nearest forepaw, and in my most reassuring tone I said, "She can't stop us."

Nala shook her head, "No, she said she was going to your parents tomorrow and asking them to keep you away from me." she said, starting to cry

I hated it when Nala cried, it always got to me, I wanted to tell her everything would be alright, "Look, I have to go meet my uncle in the gorge tomorrow, but after that, I'll go talk to your mom, see if I can't convince her to ease up a little." I said

Nala snickered a little

"What's so funny?" I asked, offended by her laughing at me

She regained her composure briefly, "You sounded like a grownup just then." she teased

Oh heck no, "I did not!" I defended

"I'll go talk to your mom, see if I can't convince her to ease up a little." she repeated, teasing me

I'd had enough of everyone thinking I couldn't do things around here, the remaining stress from earlier that day compiled with the annoyance at Nala's teasing and I...snapped, "Look, if you don't want to see me again, that's fine by me!" I shouted

Nala seemed shocked by this sudden outburst, "Simba I..." she started

I tried to calm down, "Look, just come find me at mid-afternoon tomorrow, I should be calm by then, and that thing with my uncle should be over with." I said

Nala shook her head and with a scowl she said, "No Simba, I won't, have a good life _my prince."_ she spat the words angrily angrily at me, intending them to hurt me

Those were the last words that we would exchange as cubs

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers, it's me again, with a humble offering of backstory. I figured I'd try to fill in some story gaps from the first movie**

**Tell me how I did**

**Thanks!**


	2. Nobody is Invincible

**Chapter Two**

**Simba's POV**

That next day started off like any other normal day, except for the fact that my parents were still fuming mad with me when I went back to the den

"Where have you been?" My mom shouted at me as I walked in

Good morning to you too, "I wasn't far." I answered truthfully

Mom seemed to let up a little when Dad shot her a quick disapproving glance, she turned to him and they began to whisper amongst themselves in a hurried sounding tone

Dad finally turned his attention to me, "We have decided that your punishment for what happened yesterday is that you aren't to leave the den without Zazu following you." he said

I sighed, "Ok Dad, will he have to follow me to the gorge to go meet with uncle Scar today?" I asked, hoping that my uncle's presence would let me off the annoying majordomo watch list

Dad shook his head, "your uncle can keep a good enough eye on you, now get a move on, you don't want to keep him waiting for too long." he replied

My spirits soared, with a smile I tore out of the den and made my way to the gorge, Uncle Scar had seemed pretty exited about something when he mentioned that I should meet him there, I really didn't see what was so cool about the place but I figured I'd humor him.

We met on the edge of the sheer cliff that dropped down into the gorge, "Ah hello Simba, so nice of you to be able to make it." he said in an unusually cheery voice

I smiled, "Hey uncle Scar, what's up?" I asked him as I walked over to his side and began to follow him

He looked up in the sky in an attempt to remember something, "The usual Simba, not much." he replied in a bored sounding voice.

"Oh, well..." I said, trying to find a topic for our conversation

Uncle Scar led me to a place where the cliff edge wasn't as steep, "Just slide on down Simba, I'll be right behind you." he said, giving me an encouraging nudge

The tiny gravels felt like trying to stand on a sheet of ice and I slid all the way down to the canyon floor, "That was awesome!" I shouted

I looked back up to where Uncle Scar stood, "Your turn Uncle Scar!" I called up to him

Uncle Scar slid down as though he'd been doing it for years, "Is it just me or does that hill get slicker?" he asked

I shrugged

"There's a good spot." he said, motioning to a medium sized rock and a seemingly randomly placed tree

"Now just wait, your father has a marvelous surprise for you." he said as we approached the 'good spot'

"Really? What is it?" I asked, hoping that he would divulge some or all of it

Uncle Scar tisked his tounge and said, "Oh Simba I just can't tell you."

I pressed, maybe he would slip up like he did with the elephant graveyard, "Aww, why not?"

"Simba, it's because this is between you and your daddy, you know, like a sort of... _father/son_...thing..." he said, trying not to spoil it

I tried one last time, "Hey uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" I asked

With an unusual amount of glee he replied, "Simba, it's to _die _for..."

I had no Idea how right he really was

* * *

**Scar's POV**

Convincing Simba to stay put had gone over easier than I'd orignally planned, he'd taken the bait, now it was time for his father to do the same

I waited until the hyenas had begun their attack on the wildebeest herd before I began running toward Pride Rock, I put on my best concerned face and ran over to where Mufasa and Zazu casually observed the raging stampede in the distance

"Mufasa! Quick! Stampede, in the gorge, Simba's down there!" I shouted

He turned and looked back to the stampede, and with a look of horror he repeated, "Simba"

I motioned for him to follow me and we took off toward the gorge, I smiled inwardly at the ease of my plan. Soon Mufasa and Simba would meet their respective ends, and I would take the throne for myself.

We slid down the gravel face that Simba had enjoyed so thoroughly and landed on a small ledge, we both began scanning the seemingly endless stampede for little Simba, I had to feign being concerned for him to remain convincing.

"There! there! on that tree!" Zazu called out, pointing wildly to a small dead tree in the middle of the raging stampede

Mufasa, seeing his son hanging from the very end of the tree lept headlong into the stampede, throwing caution and his own personal safety to the wind.

"Oh Scar this is AWFUL, I know what I'll do, I'll go back for help!" Zazu said, his panic over the current situation obvious

I couldn't have him doing that, so I knocked him sprawling into a nearby rock face, knocking him unconscious

Free of Zazu's distraction, I began to track my brother as he made his way through the stampede, I watched as he was for the lack of a better term, beaten by the charging wildebeest, recieving a kick to the head at one point, I admired his endurance momentarily.

Mufasa managed to fight his way over to a spot on the cliff edge where he and Simba could climb up, he deposited Simba safely on the edge and just as I thought he was going to make it as well, a wildebeest hit him in his exposed flank, knocking him back into the stampede

"Dad!" I heard Simba call out

Moments later, Mufasa lept from the thunderous herd and dug his claws into the sheer cliff face underneath me, it looked as though he was going to climb out, but just as he reached the edge, he lost his footing.

Mufasa looked up at me, a look of terror that I'd never seen him have before was on his face, he bore his teeth as he tried to retain his failing grip on the rock face, "Scar! Brother, help me!" he called up to me

I looked down at him for several seconds, not moving; then suddenly I lashed out, digging my claws into his wrists, causing him to cry out in pain

I stared my frightened older brother in the eyes and with a gleeful smile I declared, "Long. Live. The King." then I released my claws, causing Mufasa to let go of the cliff face

And fall to his death.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Dad had saved my life again, as he was getting ready to climb up to the safe area where he'd let me go, one of the wildebeest must've hit him, because he fell back into the stampede.

"Dad!" I called out, rapidly scanning the herd for where he landed, to see if he was ok.

Just as I started to freak out, he jumped up from the herd and grabbed onto the side of a really steep cliff and began to climb it, I watched him for a few seconds as he slowly but surely began to move upward.

I then tried to move to higher ground to see if I couldn't get a better angle to watch him, or if I couldn't find Uncle Scar to help him out.

Right as I got to the high ground, I heard my father scream, I turned to see him falling from way too high up.

"Noooooooo!" I shouted, joining my voice with my father's

I sprinted back down to the canyon floor, the stampede was now over, a thick cloud of dust was all that was left to mark the wildebeest herd's passing.

"Dad?" I called out, expecting to get a response from him

But my only response was a straggling wildebeest running at full speed in an attempt to catch back up with it's herd

I watched the wildebeest run into the dust cloud, and as I did so...

...I saw Dad, he lay underneath a small broken tree

I approached Dad cautiously, fearing that he might be in a lot of pain, "Dad?" I asked again, still recieving no answer

I looked at his eyes, they were closed, so I figured he was knocked out, and Nala had once told me that being knocked out was like being asleep. I bit onto his ear and shook his head, something I did to wake him up frequently, and it had always worked before.

But not this time.

I was freaking out again at this point, "Dad, c'mon. Wake up, we gotta go home... Dad?" I said, knowing that something was now _very _wrong

My voice began to crack as I shouted, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! ...help..." I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I began crying, I crawled up under one of my dad's paws and curled up in a ball

Uncle Scar's voice made me jump, "Simba, what have you done?" he asked

I went into panic mode, "There were wildebeest and he tried to save me... it was an accident...I didn't mean for anything to happen..."

Uncle Scar moved me closer to him and patted me on the back reassuringly, "Of course, of course you didn't, no-one ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead..."

I recoiled at the use of such a strong word, my tears began to flow faster now

"...and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive." Uncle Scar added

Of course, my roar had started the stampede after all, so in a way it _was_ my fault.

Uncle Scar kept it going however, "Oh, what will your mother think?" he asked

I jumped back at the thought, "What am I gonna do?" I asked, desperate for an easy solution to my string of problems

Uncle Scar got down in my face, and in an insistant tone he said, "Run away Simba, run, run away and never return."

I looked back at my Dad one last time, then I started running

* * *

**Scar's POV**

There was only one more thing to take care of before I could become king

"Kill him." I ordered the hyenas as they approached me from behind

They shot after Simba with bloodlust in their eyes, I looked over to my brother's corpse

"This time, you aren't here to save him Mufasa."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the stampede scene has always made me cry, in fact I think it is the only part in any movie where you'll see me cry, so I didn't like writing it all that much. keep a lookout for chapter 3 soon friends!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Agressive to Depressive

**Chapter Three**

**Nala's POV**

My life took a drastic turn for the worse when I heard of Simba's death, I didn't talk to anyone, I cried myself to sleep, and I got into countless fights

I had never fought anyone before, I didn't even know how to, but the other cubs teased me constantly for being so torn up over Simba and I had to make them shut their mouths somehow.

"Look, there's tight lipped Nala." one of them teased me as I tried to sneak by. Hey, I didn't say they were good at teasing someone, I just said they were teasing me.

The other cub kept taunting me as I tried to walk away, "C'mon, say something for us you freak." he said

I stopped walking, already my body began to shake with a strange mixture of sadness and anger; I turned to face my antagoniser

"Oh look, she stopped for you Kalo, see if you can't get her to say something." one of the other three cubs observing nearby called to him

Kalo smiled, "Why won't you talk for us? you aren't bad to look at, we just want to see if you have a pretty voice." he said

I huffed a disgusted sigh at him

Kalo got about an inch from my face, "I know why you won't talk, you miss your boyfriend, poor little Nala misses her dead boyfriend." he said so the other cubs could join in on teasing me

I shook my head to stop from showing tears, why did they do this to me?

Kalo kept pressing and pressing, not caring in the least for how I felt, "Aww, little Nala gonna cry for us, c'mon you baby, why don't you show us some tears." he taunted cruelly

I sprang on him with a hellish scream, in a flash I had him pinned and was pounding his face in, the other cubs scattered at the sight of the fight breaking out.

Kalo was just trying to get away from me and my rage at this point, "Ow! stop! that hurts, let me go!" he shouted, in pain and shock from the ferocity of my strikes

I beat Kalo senseless, as I stood and began to walk away I turned back to his writhing form, "Shut your mouth next time." I said

* * *

**Serafina's POV**

Nala had got into another fight, this much was obvious, "Those cubs still teasing you dear?" I asked, hoping she would answer me

She merely nodded. I shook my head at he unwillingness to speak, "You've got a lot of dried blood on you this time dear, was it really that bad?" I asked, worried that she may have killed someone

She nodded again and laid down, looking out to the setting sun with a blank stare

Her antisocial behavior was starting to worry me, "Nala, honey, wouldn't you feel better if you talked about what's bothering you?" I asked, hopeful that she would open up to me

She looked over at me and appeared to consider it, but then she shook her head and turned away from me

I sighed, "Look, you will feel better if you just tell me, I promise."

Nala looked back over at me, "You wouldn't understand..." she muttered in a low voice, almost inaudible to me

I walked over to her, "I can try to." I said encouragingly

She closed her eyes tightly, "I never got a chance to say goodbye to him..." she said, clearly fighting back tears.

So she was this way over Simba, now it began to make a shred of sense, "I'm sure he knows that you meant to." I said in a soothing tone, trying to get her to calm down.

Nala shook her head, "No, I guarantee he thought I hated him in the end." she said, letting her tears flow unobstructed

I moved her close to me and patted her on the back reassuringly, "There there honey, the last thing he would've thought is that you hated him, you two were inseperable." I said

Nala's voice cracked, "You didn't hear the last conversation that we had mom, I basically told him that I hated him." she said

Oh dear, this is why she was so upset, "Nala..." I started

"And then I have to deal with those _IDIOTS _every single day!" she shouted,referring to the other cubs that teased her costantly

I had forgotten about the fight, "Nala, who did you beat up?" I asked, still concerned that she might have killed someone

"That jerk Kalo, I beat him until he cried, until I reduced him to what he makes me into every day!" she spat vehemently

I shook my head, "Nala, what has gotten into you?" I asked, her recent behavior was completely out of character for her and it worried me

Nala locked eyes with me, "I don't know mom, I don't know." she said

She was being truthful, I could tell she had no idea what was driving her to be so violent, "Well, hopefully you beat a lesson into Kalo that he wont soon forget and him and his gang will leave you alone from now on. Now let's wash his blood off of you" I said

"Yeah...Ok..." she said, laying down for her bath.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I walked through what seemed to be an endless desert, I was still in disbelief over what had happened earlier that day, how could Dad be dead?

Hunger clawed at my stomach, "Mom would be back with the evening meal right about now." I said aloud to myself

Mom, boy was she gonna be furious with me when uncle Scar told her what I had done, all the more reason for me to keep running

At sunset, I came to the realization that I was still crying, I looked up to the stars, which had just begun to appear...

...and began crying again, my eyes burned from the lack of fluids, and I had a really bad headache

I didn't sleep that night, I just kept on walking, although my body now cried out for food, water and sleep, I didn't care. I just wanted to die

I fought away sleep for the majority of the next day, my eyelids feeling heavy, and on the second night, I couldn't help it, I flopped down and went to sleep.

I awoke to a sharp pain in my shoulder, I looked over to see a vulture picking at me, "Hey, I'm not food, leave me alone." I said in a blank sounding monotone

The vulture let out a sharp cry, then suddenly there were ten or twelve of them, they all began to peck at me with their sharp beaks.

I must've passed out at some point because the next thing I remember, I'm being splashed in the face with water

The cool liquid felt really good, I slowly opened my eyes

In front of me stood a meerkat and a warthog, "Are you ok kid?" the meerkat asked as I looked over to him

"I guess so." I replied in that flat, uninterested monotone.

"You nearly died." the warthog pointed out.

I sighed uncaringly, "Thanks for your help." I said as I turned and started to walk away

The duo cut me off quickly, "Kid what's eatin' ya?" the warthog asked

"Nothin' he's at the top of the food chain!" the meerkat joked, hysterically laughing at it.

I was in no mood to joke, I hung my head low. Why couldn't these two just let me die?

The meerkat stopped laughing at his joke, probably noticing that neither me or the warthog had joined him, "So, where you from?" he asked

"Nowhere." I replied

"Ah, your an outcast, that's great 'cause so are we." he said

"So what'd you do kid?" the warthog asked

I sighed, "Something terrible, and I don't want to talk about it." I said, the wounds were fresh enough as it was

"That's great, we don't wanna hear about it." the meerkat replied

The warthog huffed at the meerkat, "Anything we can do?" he asked, genuinely wanting to help me

I shook my head, "Not unless you can change the past." I said, still in that blank monotone

The warthog was really trying to cheer me up at this point, "Y'know kid, it's times like this that my buddy Timon here says 'you gotta put your behind... in your past." he said, clearly getting his words mixed up

The meerkat was quick to react to the warthog's mistake, "No no no, you ameteur, now lie down before you hurt yourself." he told him

The meerkat then turned to me and said, "It's 'You gotta put your past, behind you.' sometimes bad things happen, right?"

"Right." I agreed, not seeing where he was going with this

"Wrong! when the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world."

I was confused by this, "Well that's not what I was taught." I said

"Well then maybe you need a new lesson, repeat after me: Hakuna Matata."

"Do what?" I asked

"Hakuna. Matata. It means no worries." the warthog explained

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase..."

* * *

**A/N: So Nala's an antisocial scrapper, and Simba's a suicidal basket case. how did I do guys?**

**Chapter four coming right quick!**

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Ain't no Life like Jungle Life

**Chapter Four**

**Sarabi's POV**

I was devestated when Scar told the pride of the stampede, my mate and my son, both dead in the same day, I was in complete disbelief.

But my friend Sarafina was there for me, "Is there anything I can do Sarabi?" she asked, hoping that there was something that she could do to cheer me up.

I quickly regained my composure, I didn't want to show her how distraught I really was, "I'll be fine, you go tend to Nala, she's probably a wreck over this." I said

She nodded, "She hasn't spoken since Scar gave us the news." she said, a worried look on her face

That wasn't like little Nala at all, she usually had something to say about everything, "She'll be ok, this has been rather traumatic for all of us." I said, not knowing if it would end up being true or not.

"Are you sure _you'll_ be alright Sarabi?"

I sighed as tears began flowing unchecked down my cheeks, "Yes, I'll be fine." I insisted, although my tears clearly said otherwise.

She seemed unhappy with my answer, "I'm here for you, and I'm deeply sorry for your loss." she said as she turned to walk away

I now stood alone with my thoughts.

"Hello my queen, how are you doing this most dreadful evening?" came Scar's voice from somewhere behind me

I turned to face my brother in law, "I'll live Scar, what do you want?" I asked, now wanting to grieve alone.

He seemed genuinely concerned for me, "I merely came to offer my condolences, Mufasa and I may not have always gotten along, but I would'nt wish this on even my worst enemy, and poor Simba, he was so full of life; sometimes I feel as though destiny itself is out to get me." he said

I managed a weak smile as more tears streaked down my face, "Thank you for your kind words brother." I said

He nodded as he began to leave, "Think nothing of it, it is the least I could do." he said

As I watched Scar leave I became genuinely perplexed by his unusual behavior. he let the hyenas integrate into the pride, something that Mufasa would never have approved of, then he walks up to me and gives me his condolences for his and Simba's deaths?

Simba, he had been too young to die, especially in a manner so terrible. I thought of how scared he must've been in the fleeting hours of his life...

...And it made my emotional state even worse.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I eventually came to terms with the fact that Simba was dead, I didn't like to dwell on it for too long though.

"Nala! Why are you not out hunting with the rest of the lionesses?" Scar yelled at me

I looked up at him, "Scar, I'm a cub, I can't hunt yet." I said

He shook his head and frowned, "If the other lionesses are hunting, it is only fair that you at least join them." he said

"But Scar..." I started, in an attempt to talk my way out of going

"You will address me as 'MY LORD' are we clear?" he asked, looking pretty mad at me for not using the title.

I nodded and looked down toward the ground, "Yes, my lord. I'm sorry." I said, not really meaning the apology at the end.

He nodded, then went back to berating me, "Honestly Nala, I don't care what you do while you are out there, just next time, go with them. Catch a field mouse or something. Get some sort of education out of it."

I sighed heavily as he walked away, I hated Scar, he was a terrible king, and he'd only been doing the job for a little while. He had the lionesses hunting for the hyenas and him constantly, leaving the scraps after they'd eaten their fill.

Later on I would find out he had the hyenas kill off all of the pride's male cubs.

I wanted Simba to be there with me, to tell me it was alright. I missed the sound of his voice, a little dense sounding, but always confident and calm.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I didn't talk much for the first couple of days after Timon and Pumbaa let me stay with them, sure I was greatful for the food and shelter, but I still had a lot on my mind.

"Hey, Timon?" I asked the meerkat

He jumped at the sound of my voice and dropped the leaf full of bugs that he was carrying, "Geez kid, warn me before you go and do that." he said, breathing heavily and holding his chest.

I smiled a little at his reaction, I hadn't intended on scaring him.

"Timon, I wanted to know what I'm not aloud to do around here, y'know, the rules."

Timon began laughing his annoying hysterical laugh, "Kid, there are no rules around here."

Pumbaa grunted as he walked over to where Timon and I stood

"Oh, I mean... the rules are quite simple, you listen to Pumbaa and me, you don't do anything that will hurt you, and you go to sleep when we tell you to, other than that...have fun kid."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Alright, so... what do you guys want to do?" I asked, changing the subject.

Timon held up a hand, "Could you give me and Pumbaa a second alone to talk there Simba?" he asked

I sat down, "Sure." I said, eager to actually do something other than lay around all day feeling sorry for myself, I considered this as my first step to putting my past behind me.

* * *

**Timon's POV**

I turned to Pumbaa and whispered, "Pumbaa, did you hear that? What kind of kid asks what the rules are?"

Pumbaa thought about it for a couple of seconds, "One that was raised right?" he asked back to me

Oi, I lived with Mr. technical, "Pumbaa my point was, he's a kid, he should be getting into a lot of trouble."

"But I thought we wanted raising him to go as smooth as possible?" Pumbaa asked, still not getting it

I was getting a bad headache at this point, "We do, we do. But I'm just saying, did you ask what the rules were when you were young?" I asked, trying a different angle.

Pumbaa shook his head, "Only because they were told to me, I didn't have to ask."

I slapped my forehead in frustration

Changing the subject completely I turned to Simba and asked, "So Simba, what say you me and Pumbaa here go see what all the buzz is about over at the hot spring?"

Simba considered it, "Sure, there we can think about something to do." he said

Pumbaa turned to me as Simba started walking away, "You have no idea what we're gonna do, do you?"

I hurried him along with a wave of my arm, "Of course I do, you just wait." I said, lying through my teeth.

I had no idea of what interested Simba, as far as I was concerned at that point, he still might see us as food one day.

* * *

**Pumbaa's POV**

Timon and I had given Simba his space for the past few days, it really was sad to see, all he did was lay around with a sad look on his face, and I could've swore I heard crying at one point.

Now it was like someone hit a switch somewhere, Simba was smiling and wanting to hang out with us. Timon was still worried that he might try something, but I saw that there wasn't a violent bone in the tiny lion's body.

"So... what do you guys want to do?" he asked

Just as I was about to propose we go anthill bowling, Timon pulled me over to the side, "Pumbaa, did you hear that? What kind of kid asks what the rules are?" he whispered

I didn't quite get what he was trying to say, "One that was raised right?" I asked back, hopeful that he'd clarify.

Timon seemed to get frustrated, "Pumbaa my point was, he's a kid, he should be getting into a lot of trouble." he said

I still didn't quite get at what he was trying to say, "But I thought we wanted raising him to go as smooth as possible?" I asked, still trying to get him to clarify.

Timon sure was freaking out over such a small thing, I made it a point to know the rules when I was young, then again my parents never did let me forget them.

As if asking about what I'd just thought Timon said, "We do, we do, but I'm just saying, did you ask what the rules were when you were young?"

I shook my head, "Only because they were told to me. I didn't have to ask." I said

Timon slapped his forehead and turned around to Simba, "So Simba, what say you, me, and Pumbaa here go see what all the buzz is about over at the hot spring."

Simba nodded, "Sure, there we can think about something to do." he said as he started for the spring

I stayed back with Timon, and with a huff to tell him that I was on to him I asked, "You have no idea what we're gonna do, do you?"

He fumbled for his words and managed to say, "Of course I do, just you wait."

I could see he honestly was trying to think up something, and as I turned to follow Simba I watched him pound his forehad with both fists.

While I also had no idea as to what interested Simba, I figured I be the honest warthog and tell him straight up when we got to the hot spring.

* * *

**A/N: Might have to put in some parts from LK 1 and a half here soon folks, I'm drawing a blank on what the guys in the jungle do for fun.**

**Also, Scar is starting to show his true colors to the pride**

**Remember: Your reviews, no matter how harsh, are helpful to me.**

**Thanks Folks, See ya next chapter!**


	5. Bad Times Ahead

**Chapter Five**

**Scar's POV**

Little Nala's insolence had left my nerves frayed, so when I heard the three hyenas entering the den I braced myself for further irritation.

"Hey boss." the annoying one called out

I put on a fake cheery smile, "Why if it isn't my favorite three hyenas, what seems to be the problem?" I asked, honestly not caring for the three and their problems.

The alpha, Shenzi stepped forward, "Scar, we were just wantin' to know when to expect the next meal." she said with a curteous bow.

I took her aside, "Now Shenzi, we've been through this, I will send someone to find you when it is time." I explained

She nodded understandingly, "Sorry we bothered you sir." she said, motioning for the other two to follow her out.

"Who was that Scar?" Zira asked from behind me, startling me slightly

I cleared my throat, "Just those three again, wanting to know when they get fed, I'm tired of explaining it to them so many times." I said

Zira walked up beside me and looked me in the eyes, "Why are you even bothering with those three? all they do is disappoint you." she asked

I shrugged, "I've known the female ever since I was young, we were good friends. those other two morons are nothing to me." I explained

Zira shook her head, "I don't like the hyenas Scar, they give me a bad feeling." she said

I nodded, they unnerved me too from time to time, "They are loyal enough, as long as you keep their attention occupied and their stomachs full."

I broke eye contact with my 'from time-to-time' mate, "Look, I'm sorry if they scare you Zira, but they are here to stay." I said, laying down the law before she could have any say

"Very good, my king." she said over her shoulder as she left the den

I heard snickering from the back of the den, more specifically from the small cage that I kept Zazu in, "Might I ask as to what you find so funny Zazu?" I said in my most intimidating voice.

I heard the sound of feathers rustling, so I assumed that I scared the hornbill, "Nothing sire, perhaps if you were able to compromise with her, she would be willing to stay in the den with you for more than five seconds."

I laughed at the pathetic insult, "Oh Zazu, you're a riot." I said, the sarcasm painfully obvious in my tone.

Zazu backed off immediately, "I meant no offense sire, I merely thought you in need of relationship advice."

I shook my head, "No Zazu, I was not in need of such advice, however if I am in the future I will talk with you first."

Zazu sighed, "So, what song do you wish to hear, perhaps something cheery?" he asked in an uncaring monotone.

I smiled and laid down on a nearby rock slab, "Yes, I could use some entertainment right now." I said, calling him out.

Zazu became quiet.

"You don't want me to ask again, bird." I spat, annoyed.

"Very well sire...any requests?"

I thought for a moment, "Do you still know the one about the coconuts?" I asked

Zazu cleared his throat noisily, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..."

"And there they are a standing in a row." I sang along

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."

Zazu stopped suddenly

"What, do you not remember the words?" I asked, this was a regular request of mine, so I doubted that he had.

Zazu looked out of the cage bars at me, "Why did you hit me sire?" he asked

I was confused at his question, "What are you talking about?" I asked, adding a demanding undertone to my question.

"That day, during the stampede, I remember you hitting me, why did you do that?"

My eyes snapped open, "I did it because you were in shock, and therefore useless to the rescue. I figured that hitting you would calm you down, but I accidentaly hit you too hard, I am sorry." I lied

Zazu seemed to carefully review my answer, "I suppose I was...less than coherent at the time sire, thank you for trying to calm me down, although your attempt was rather painful."

I smiled, "Don't mention it old friend. Just glad you got well." I said

Stupid hornbill, he actually thanked me for hitting him? Perhaps I was a more convincing liar than I'd originally thought.

I dismissed this notion and rolled over, "Wake me at sunset, Sarabi and the lionesses should be back by then." I dictated to the caged hornbill

Zazu sighed, "Very well sire, do have a pleasnt rest." he said in a very servile tone

I smiled, as long as I was king, every rest was going to be pleasnt.

* * *

**Shenzi's POV**

Scar had held up to his end of our deal nicely, we now lived at the foot of Pride Rock, an area we would've been killed for coming to when Mufasa was king. We were delivered three huge meals a day by the hunting parties, which meant that the females didn't have to stick their neck out trying to steal a kill from a lioness.

I was very happy with my new life, Ed and Banzai however, were a completely different story...

"Hey Shenz, when do you think the hunting party is coming back?" Banzai asked me as if I were supposed to know

I groaned, it was like this every hour until the lionesses came back, "They can't be much closer from the last time you asked me a couple of seconds ago." I snapped, annoyed by his constant questioning and whining.

Ed pointed at Banzai and began laughing his stupid sounding laugh

Banzai slapped Ed across the face, "That wasn't funny Ed." he said defensively

I shook my head, "You guys are complete idiots." I said, starting to agree with Scar a little about my choice of companions.

Banzai gave ma a strange look, "Ah, c'mon Ed, Shenz is in one of those moods again." he said, pulling Ed away by his forelegs

I was kinda worried about the hunting party, they were staying out later and later every day, and every day their kills got smaller and smaller.

But Scar and his old lady Zira didn't seem too worried about the kill sizes, just so long as they brougt something back. Me personally, it was a heck of a lot more than I had been eating, so I didn't have much of an opinion either way.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Turns out that Timon and Pumbaa liked doing a lot of the stuff that I did, and I was glad they did too, I didn't want to have to play alone all the time.

"Timon, it's your turn." I called back to him

We were playing a game that Pumbaa called 'Snail Shuffleboard' Pumbaa had drawn a line in the sand and the goal was to land your snail on top of the line without undershooting or overshooting it.

Already I was winning.

"Alright Simba, stand back. you're about to see how the master does it." Timon said as he picked up a snail from nearby

I did as he said, I doubted he could get much closer than I had without overshooting it, but I figured I'd watch him try anyway.

Timon wound back and slung his snail, it slid to a stop way over on the other side of the line, I laughed, "The master huh? Looks like I win." I said

"Good job Simba, now as your reward for winning, you get to eat the snails." Pumbaa said

I nodded and walked over to where the first snail sat, I picked it up inbetween my claws and looked it over, I'd never eaten a snail before, but if it were anything like the other bugs I'd tried here, it wouldn't be so bad.

"How do you eat it?" I asked, looking at the shell in confusion

Timon walked over and held up a hand, "May I?" he asked

I handed him the snail and went back to where the second one laid

Timon cleared his throat, "Now Simba, eating a snail is very simple, you do not want to eat the shell, it is hard and crunchy and you will lose a tooth if you try." he started to explain

I cocked my head curiously at the tone he had used

Timon nodded, "Yeah, and it was painful too." he said

He slurped the snail from it's shell loudly, "And as for the shell..." he tossed the shell behind him, "You toss it." he added

I followed his example with the second snail, "Huh, it's slimier than I'm used too." I observed, smacking my lips disapprovingly

Timon held the third snail up to me, "C'mon you wimp, mane up." he said in a fake sounding voice

I smiled and let a sigh, "As though I really have a choice." I said, grabbing the snail from him

I repeated the process with the third snail, "I almost gagged on that one." I complained, patting my stomach in an effort to force the bug down.

Timon shook his head, "You'll get used to being a bug eater Jr. it's only a matter of time." he said confidently

I shook my head, "I'd still honestly go for a wildebeest or an antelope right now." I said with a mischevious smile

But the thought of a wildebeest made me think about the stampede, and thinking about the stampede made me think about dad. I stopped smiling, my ears shot down to skull level, and I hung my head low, pinching my eyes shut to hold back the tears I said, "Sorry guys, I just need a little bit."

Pumbaa walked over, he was very worried about me, I could hear it in his voice, "Is there anything we can do Simba?" he asked

I began walking to where I slept, "No, no there isn't. I'm just not in the mood for wildebeest all of a sudden." I said, trying to stay as vague as possible, I was sure if Timon and Pumbaa found out what had happened on that day, I would have to go back to wandering the desert.

Timon stepped in front of me, "Simba, are you thinking about your past?" he asked, looking worried.

I laid down on the bare patch of ground, "Yeah. I've been trying to let it go, there's just... look, some parts come back ok?" I said, not even wanting to explain myself anymore.

Timon just kept on wanting to help me, "Look little buddy, I know a thing or two about a rough childhood." he started

Oh no he didn't, he had no clue what a rough childhood was.

"Did you have many friends in your...eh...Pride?" he asked

I nodded uncaringly, "I had a lot of friends."

He locked eyes with me, "Try having your mother as your only friend, while everybody else hates you."

I shook my head at him, "I don't hate you, and I'm pretty sure that Pumbaa doesn't hate you." I said

"Reguardless Simba, wait a second, where was I going with this?" he asked appearing confused

I sighed, "You were trying to get info about my life back with my pride." I reminded him

"Right, Were any of your friends...female?" he asked, trying to hint at something

"You mean like a girlfriend?" I asked, seeing what he really was asking

He looked away, "Uh, yeah." he said

I thought about Nala, and of our fight. I knew I'd never have a chance to say I was sorry to her, so I didn't consider her any further.

I shook my head, "No." I said

"Ah, that's too bad. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have the ladies in my mob crawling all over me either."

"There were only a few female cubs in my pride, and there were a whole lot of male cubs. I figured one of them would eventually make the rounds to me." I lied, making it seem as though the female cubs in my pride were...less than reputable...

Timon waved a hand, "Females, who needs 'em?" he asked in a harsh tone.

I thought about Nala again, I really wouldn't mind hearing her voice.

Even if she were still mad at me.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I slept in the tiny cave that mom and I shared for the rest of the day after the arguement with Scar. But when mom and the hunting party got home later on that day, I ran out to meet them, "Mom, how went the hunt?" I asked, eaget to know if they brough back enough for us to get a share this time

Mom smiled through her obvious fatigue, "Well, Nala, you're in a good mood today." she said

"Partly because I'm hungry, partly because I've been sleeping all day." I said, looking to the dead gazelle next to her feet.

Mom sighed and shook her head, "Nala, why would you go and sleep all day?" she asked

I explained everything that had happened, "He even used this big word that I didn't quite understand, and you and queen Sarabi have been teaching me all kinds of words." I said, hoping for her to ask what the word was.

"Honey, what did he call you?" She asked, looking worried for me.

"In-solent?" I asked, attempting to pronounce the word.

Mom began muttering under her breath, "What's wrong mom?" I asked, fearing the word had a horrible meaning.

"Nothing dear, sometimes I wonder how far low that lion is going to go." she said, looking up toward Pride Rock

I nodded slowly and followed her gaze

Neither of us had any idea of how low he really _was_ going to go.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm having old-person moments at 18, I went to go post this chapter the other day after finishing it up, I went to the 'my stories' thing and posted the chapter, but I forgot to save the chapter in the document manager...**

**So I posted a half complete chapter.**

**Look out for chapter/update six soon**

**Thanks guys!**


	6. Old Friends Reunited

**Chapter Six**

**Nala's POV**

I watched over the next few years as the paradise that I called my home shriveled up and became nothing more than a barren wasteland, devoid of all life save for the pride and the hyenas, who weren't exactly getting along as well as they used to anymore.

I decided to leave and go get help, I had no idea where to even start looking, but I figured there was somebody out there who could be talked into kicking Scar off the throne.

"Nala, where are you going? there are no hunts today." My mother's voice stopped me cold in my tracks.

I met her concerned gaze with a confident one, "Mom, I cant stand him anymore, the pride needs help if we are going to last another dry season." I began my arguement for leaving, thinking my mother would be opposed to it.

Mom shook her head, "I don't like the idea of you travelling alone honey, but if you can bring back help of any kind, food or _otherwise_, I think the pride would be proud of you." she said, waving me along.

I cocked my head, not quite sure if I heard her right, "So, your ok with me doing this?" I asked, wanting to be as sure as possible before I left.

Mom sighed, "Nala, sweetheart go. You aren't a cub anymore, you don't need my say-so." she said with a weak smile

I nuzzled her warmly, "I won't let you down." I reassured her as I turned to leave

Her smile widened, "Even if you do, it's not me you'll have to worry about." she joked

I smiled and quickly made my way into the wasteland, not wanting to waste much time.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I was feeling particularly lazy that morning, so when Timon and Pumbaa asked me if I wanted to help them gather some bugs, I politely declined and went back to sleep.

This was the first time I had "That" dream.

I was standing on a familiar looking cliff, looking down toward a raging wildebeest stampede

_'Simba, help me!' _cried out an all to familiar voice

I looked over the cliff edge to see my father hanging on for his life, _'Father!' _I cried out

Dad suddenly seemed worried as I streched out one of my forepaws to help him, _'Simba! behind you!' _he called up to me

I turned and saw...

Myself. I was laughing evilly and slowly making my way over to where I tried to help my father.

_'Dad, just a little farther.' _I said as our forepaws almost touched

I felt a sharp pain, I looked back and saw the other me, he dug his claws into my wrists, _'This is all...your...fault.' _the other me whispered into my ear.

_'Simba!' _dad cried out as his grip failed and he fell into the raging stampede below

I snapped awake, I was breathing heavily and looking around, unsure where I was at the moment.

I shakily made my way to a small puddle of water nearby and began drinking from it, the nightmare had left me rattled. I had almost forgotten everything about my previous life in the pridelands pride, why had I relapsed now? I took a few more drinks of the clear, cold liquid, dipping my face in the small pool when I was done, thinking that the temperature would calm me down.

I stood in that spot for a little while, I was in one of those trances that Zazu had called being 'zoned out'

The thing that brought me out of it was distant screaming, it sounded like Pumbaa. And Pumbaa only screamed when something was really wrong. I ran over to the area where the screams were coming from, I saw Timon trying to help Pumbaa get unstuck from a tree root, they seemed to be trying to escape form something directly on the other side

"Why do I have to save your...AHHHHHHH!" I heard Timon say to Pumbaa as I jumped over them, not knowing what they were so afraid of.

As I looked down at the ground I saw what it was, and I think that both me and the lioness were startled to see each other.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

This was the last thing I'd expected to find when I started chasing the deceptively fast warthog, the male had genuinely scared me, but I also think that I scared him, there was a moment where neither of us knew what to do.

We then began fighting, the meerkat was telling the male to go for my jugular, I put my head down to prevent that from happening. As we traded blows, I couldn't help but think that I knew this lion.

I pinned him to the ground after he had attempted to tackle me, I didn't want to kill him, I wanted to see if he could be the help our pride needed, he surprised me though, as I calmed down, he spoke to me.

"Nala?" he asked, as though we had known each other from a long time ago.

I backed off, certain it was a trick, "Who are you?" I asked, fully ready to fight with him again.

He smiled, "It's me, Simba." he said

I stared for a little while, there was no way. But the more I stared, the more familiar he began to look, "Simba?" I asked, still trying to put two and two together.

He nodded encouragingly, a huge smile formed on my face, "Wow!" we both shouted in unison.

"How did you?"

"How did you..."

"Wow!"

"Whadda know it's great to see ya!"

To say that we were at a loss for words would've been stating it lightly

"Where did you come from?" I asked

"What are you doing here?" he asked over me

I stepped forward a little, "What do you mean 'what am I doing here' what are you doing here?" I asked, still not quite believing that it was him.

The meerkat looked up at us and shouted, "Hey, what's going on here!"

Simba stepped up to the plate to answer that one, "Timon this is Nala, she's my best friend!" he said, causing me to blush slightly.

The meerkat looked as though he was going to pass out, "Friend?"

Simba nodded, "Yeah." he said, then he turned his attention to the warthog, "Hey Pumbaa, get over here!" he shouted

The warthog popped himself loose from the tree root and made his way over to where we all stood.

"Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Simba said

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." the warthog said in a polite voice

I laughed a little, "The pleasure's all mine." I replied

"How do you-" the meerkat started, "Wait a minute, wait, you know her, and she knows you, but she wants to eat him. and now everyone's ok with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" he shouted, confused.

Simba was worried at the meerkat's outburst, "Relax Timon." he said

I was practically beaming over my good fortune, "Wait until everyone figures out you've been here all of this time, and your mother, what will she think?"

Simba seemed to withdraw a little, "She doesn't have to know, nobody has to know." he said

I was a little worried, "Of course they do, you're alive. Which means, you're the king." I said, realizing that Simba could be the one to force Scar to step down.

The warthog crawled over to Simba's forelegs, "Your majesty, I gravel at your feet." he said, mixing up his words.

The meerkat stepped forward, "No no no it's not gravel it's grovel, and don't, he's not the king..." he then looked up at Simba and added, "are ya?"

Simba shook his head, "No." he answered

Simba was really starting to worry me, "Simba?" I asked, wondering if he was feeling well, this _was_ the same Simba that used to sing songs about how he couldn't wait to take up the position.

But Simba wasn't going to budge, "No, I'm not the king, maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

The meerkat persisted, "Wait a second, you're the king? And you never told us?"

Simba sighed, "Look, I'm still the same guy." he said, trying to dismiss the subject.

The meerkat began to beam over this news, "But with POWER." he said holding up a clenched fist.

I decided that I needed to talk to Simba alone, "Could you guys give us a few minutes please?" I asked the meerkat

He shook his head, "Whatever you two have to say, you can say in front of us, right Simba?" he asked.

Simba sighed, "I think you'd better go." he said waving them along.

The meerkat seemed offended, "It starts. You think you know a guy." he said as him and the warthog slowly walked away

Simba watched the two leave with a smile, "Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love 'em." he said

I honestly didn't care, I was just happy to see Simba again, so much so that I began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Simba asked, noticing my emotional state.

"It's like you're back from the dead, you don't know how much this will mean to everyone...or what it means to me."

I could hold back no more, I embraced him, "...I've missed you." I added.

Simba nuzzled me reassuringly, "I've missed you too."

* * *

**Timon's POV**

This was not good, not good at all, "Oi Pumbaa, this stinks." I said as we watched Simba and his girlfriend nearby

"Oh sorry..." he replied, thinking I was talking about him.

I sighed, "Not you, THEM." I said

Pumbaa nodded, "Oh." he said

"Him and Her, ALONE." I said, not wanting to make much sense anymore.

Pumbaa looked over at me in confusion, "What's wrong with that?" he asked

"I can see what's happening."

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, Our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

"The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere...DISASTER'S IN THE AIR..."

* * *

**A/N: Can you feel the love tonight? Lol. This chapter has been my favorite to write so far, maybe it's because the others have been kinda depressing.**

**Thanks for the reviews thus far my friends, and keep 'em coming.**

**Look out for the next chapter, Simba and Nala didn't always get along in the jungle, remember?**

**Thanks Guys!**


	7. Arguement to End all Arguements

**Chapter Seven**

**Ed's POV**

I found the current state of things to be completely intolerable, Scar was no longer holding up his end of our bargain. As a result I and my fellow hyenas were starving, I cursed my inability to voice my rather lividic opinion. I stared at our alpha female, Shenzi expectantly.

"What is it Ed?" She asked, seeming unnerved by the length of time that I held my gaze on her

I made a rapid motion to my stomach, then to Pride Rock, I then drew my left forepaw across my throat in a slashing motion, letting several dense sounding grunts for emphasis.

Shenzi shook her head, "No Ed, we aren't going to bother him again, he'll have the food for us soon." she said

I frowned, but as I did so, my tounge rolled out of my mouth, merely making me look stupid.

Banzai, the other male that Shenzi kept around her, pointed at me, "Ed, ya might want to put that thing back in your mouth." he said, sarcastically.

Banzai and I did not get along, and were it not for my inability to speak, we wouldn't have been friends at that time.

I returned my tounge to it's rightful place and frowned at Banzai.

"That's better, don't you think Shenz?" he asked Shenzi, using the informal sounding nickname that she despised

Shenzi nodded uncaringly and looked toward Pride Rock, "Whatever Banzai, y'all two need to start gettin' along now." she said in a rather authoritative tone.

I nodded enthusiastically, Banzai nudged me, causing me to sway and almost fall.

My stomach growling stopped my thought of retaliation before it could reach my idle forepaws and mouth, I moaned and looked back toward the den of Pride Rock, I had half a mind to go and confront Scar myself.

I wouldn't have to wait very long

* * *

**Shenzi's POV**

Ed and Banzai followed me up to Pride Rock later on that day, "Alright you two, let me do all of the talking." I said as we were getting ready to walk into the den.

"Hey boss?" Banzai called out as we crossed the threshold into the large cave, so much for me doing all of the talking

I heard Scar mutter something to himself

"We got a bone to pick with you." Banzai continued, still not listening to me, I stepped in front of him to cut him off.

"I'll handle this." I told him, quickly looking over at Scar, "Scar, there's no food, and no water." I started

But I was once again cut off by the idiot behind me, "Yeah! it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" he whined

I sighed and decided to let Banzai make a fool of himself

Scar looked like he was getting ready to explode, but he was holding it in and trying to stay civil, "It's the lionesses job to do the hunting...ohh..." he said, rubbing his temples to calm down.

"But they won't go hunt." Banzai pointed out, as though there was something left for them to hunt.

Scar seemed to want to get rid of us, "Oh, eat Zazu." he said pointing to an old ribcage from a antelope.

"But you wouldn't want me, I'd be so tough and gamey and eww..." The bird said, trying to talk us out of eating him. I agreed, the few birds I'd gotten ahold of hadn't tasted very good, so I tended to stay away from anything with wings.

Scar laughed at the bird's defense, "Oh Zazu don't be ridiculous, all you need is a little garnish." he said

Banzai looked over to me and in a loud whisper he said, "And I thought things were bad under Mufasa."

Scar was on him in a flash, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he spat, disgusted to hear his dead brother's name

"I said Muf-" he started

I elbowed him in the side as hard as I could, "I said um...Que pasa?" he said like he was asking Scar.

Scar frowned, "Good, now get out." he commanded

I didn't need to be told twice, I saw first-paw (firsthand) what could happen if you got on Scar's bad side.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I was at odds with all of the other females in the pride, they knew that Scar and I had mated, and the looks of hate that I was getting told me that they weren't happy with my choice.

I found an unexpected ally in Sarabi, she seemed not to like Scar, but she did not judge me for liking him like the others had.

"Good morning Zira." she greeted me

I nodded in her direction, "Good morning to you Sarabi." I replied with a smile, no-one greeted me anymore.

She motioned to my expanding stomach, "How goes things with the little one?" she asked

"it's as strong as ever, hopefully it won't lose that trait when it grows up." I replied

This was not my first cub by Scar, but little Nuka stayed in the den and played with his father and the caged hornbill.

"I remember how strong my little Simba was." she said, looking hurt, but keeping a smile on her face.

I frowned, "Yes, I never got a chance to say I was terribly sorry for your losses that day did I?" I asked her, not wanting to make her any more upset.

She nodded, "You did, but thank you again, you'll have to let me watch over this one sometime."

"I will. you have my word." I said as I walked away from her and into the den.

I could see that Scar was furious at something, "What is it my love?" I asked as I walked over to his side.

Scar exhaled deeply, "The hyenas, they've found the limit to my patience and they are pushing it." he said

I shook my head, "Why do we even still need them? they have outlived their usefulness." I said, letting my disdain for the creatures show.

"Zira, as much as they infuriate me, I promised them a better life once I took the throne, if I were to back out now can you imagine the consequences? not just for me, but for you and little Nuka?"

I had honestly never thought of it that way, "How was our son today?" I asked, trying to change the subject to one more pleasant

Scar motioned over to a far corner of the den where Nuka slept soundly, "He behaved, he also said his first words today, and made me very proud."

I smiled warmly at the thought, "What did he say?" I asked, wanting to know badly

"I love my daddy."

* * *

**Nala's POV**

Something strange was happening between Simba and I, as he led me through the jungle I found it increasingly difficult to speak, he must have felt the same way, because he didn't say anything to me, we just stared at each other.

We stopped briefly for a drink at a watering hole, as I drank, I became increasingly aware of Simba's staring at me, I looked over at him and he ran off into the jungle.

But not very far, because he came flying back through hanging from a thick vine. Swinging out above the water, he let go of the vine and hit the surface of the water with a loud 'splash.'

Showoff

I looked around for Simba when he didn't immediately resurface, I noticed strange bubbles making their way over toward me. Before I knew what had happened, I was in the water.

I hated the water, I didn't even like to look at it unless I was thirsty, I jumped out quickly.

Simba emerged from the water with a confident smile on his face and his mane covering his eyes, I shoved him back in with a mischevious grin.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Nala and I had been wandering aimlessly in the jungle for a little while, I think she thought I was actually trying to go somewhere.

I was too focused on her to care though, for some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for more than a few seconds at a time, then it happened, Nala and I were playing around and I went to pin her like we used to do as cubs and we ended up rolling down a steep hill.

For the first time I actually pinned Nala, but the more I think about it, it was like she let me pin her. I looked down at her with a smile...

...and she kissed me.

I looked at her again, she laid back with a warm smile on her face. I was speechless, even if I wanted to talk right then I'm sure I couldn't have.

* * *

**Timon's POV**

This was actually kinda sweet, Simba was truly happy, and me and Pumbaa both were getting a little too emotional for our own good.

"And If he falls in love tonight..."

"...It can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history..."

"...In short our pal is doomed."

Neither of us could bottle it up anymore, we both cried and howled like madmen, I'm actually kinda embarrased to admit it, that's how bad it really was.

Pumbaa sniffed loudly, "Hey Timon?" he asked

I wiped tears from my cheeks, "Yeah ol' buddy?"

What Pumbaa said next made me laugh, "Who is he going to pick to be the best man?"

"I dunno Pumbaa, but that right there's a match for the ages, I predict nothing but smooth sailing ahead for those two."

Ok, so a meerkat can't always be right in his predictions, what do you people want with me?

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I'd finally worked up the courage to talk again, "I love you Nala." I said

She nodded, "I love you too Simba, I always have." she said looking around as though something was bugging her

I followed her darting gaze, "Isn't this a great place?" I asked her, thinking she was taking in the scenery.

She nodded absent mindedly, "It is beautiful, but there's one thing I dont understand, you've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?" she asked resting her eyes on me.

A good question, "I wanted to get out on my own, and live my own life, and I did and it's great!" I said maybe a little too exitedly for the current situation.

Nala frowned, "We've really needed you back home." she said

I sighed, "No-one needs me." I said, I knew where she was going with this.

"YES, we do, you're the king." she said, casting a glare my way

I was having none of that, I never wanted to go back to that place, not after what I had done, "Nala we've been through this, I'm not the king...Scar is." I spat, tripping over my uncle's name a little.

Nala hung her head, "Simba...he let the hyenas take over the Pridelands." she said

"What?" I asked, that wasn't right, Scar hated the hyenas just as much as my father had.

"There's no food, and no water, Simba if you don't do something everyone is going to starve." she continued, trying to guilt me into going.

I honestly considered it then for a few seconds, "Sorry." I said after a few moments of silence

Nala seemed disgusted, "What's gotten into you? you're not the Simba I remember." she said

I stopped and looked back, "No. I'm not, now are you satisfied?" I just needed a few seconds to think, something that she really was not willing to give me at the time.

"No, just disappointed." she said dejectedly.

"Y'know you're starting to sound like my father." I shot back at her, hoping that she'd take the hint and be quiet.

Instead she got confrontational, "Good. At least one of us is."

I wheeled around and was on her in a flash, no-one went there, "Listen, you think you can just show up here and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" I yelled at her, no longer caring about how loud I was being.

Her expression turned to one of desperation, "I would if you'd just tell me." she pleaded, begging for me to open up to her.

"Forget it!" I shouted as I stormed away from her

I looked back and I could've swore I saw her tearing up, "Fine!" she shouted back.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I was furious, how could Simba shut me out like that? especially after what had happened earlier back in the jungle.

I found a small clearing and flopped down, Simba had changed for the worst and it seemed as though there was nothing that I could do to change his mind.

This being the same Simba that once sang songs about being unable to wait until he became king.

Aurgh, my head hurt from the amount of thinking I was doing, I clamped my eyes shut and wished I'd never found this place, never brought back these feelings that I'd repressed so deeply.

I don't remember how long it was before I was asleep, but I do remember the dream I had that night.

* * *

**Nala's Dream, Nala's POV**

I stood alone out on the dried up plains, near where the water hole used to be, I became aware that it was very cold where I was.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping that there was someone else in this desolate wasteland.

I waited a few seconds for the response that didn't come.

I looked around, there were no decernable landmarks in eyesight, just rolling sand dunes and dried, cracked earth.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud

_'...is...your...home...' _came a faint, disembodied whisper.

This was definitely not the Pridelands that I'd left just a day earlier, "What happened here?" I asked, hoping the voice would answer again.

_'...Inaction happened...none...alive...'_ the faint whisper replied.

This was NOT what I needed to see.

I already knew the answer to the next question before I even asked it, "Who's inaction caused this?"

_'...you...know...answer...already... go to where... the rock of pride once stood... more answers...there...'_

I really wanted to wake up, but for some reason I began walking to where Pride Rock should've been.

Partially covered by a massive sand dune, the ruins of Pride Rock were a bit unnerving to approach.

_'go...inside...den...'_ came the disembodied whisper

I crawled underneath the massive shard of rock that partially blocked the entrance to the den, what was inside shocked me.

There was a massive pile of skeletons, they looked at though they had tried to escape, but something or someone had killed them before they had a chance.

Crying I asked aloud, "Who did this?"

_'You...know...name...why...asking?' _the voice shot back in it's unusually soft voice

"Because I don't believe it, Scar is a monster sure, but to this? this is beyond words."

_'Scar...didn't...this...is...someone...more familiar to you...'_

I shook my head, "No, I refuse to believe it." I said

_'Refusal by you doesn't mean that it didn't happen Nala.' _the voice said, suddenly very clear.

I looked once more to the dried skeletons, "Why?" I asked, hoping that there was at least a reason for this atrocity.

_'He didn't do it directly, you were partially right about Scar having a Paw in this. This is what happens to the pride if Simba doesn't return.'_

"What do you want me to do about it? He won't talk to me."

_'All I want you to know Nala is that Simba had a hard childhood and not all is as it seems.'_

_

* * *

_

**Nala's POV**

I awoke the next morning very early, I immediately began searching for Simba, wanting to apologise for making him angry, strangely enough I couldnt find him.

I sought out his friends, gently nudging the meerkat awake, "Psst...Hey?" I whispered at him

He rolled over slowly, opening his eyes just as slowly.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed, I didn't expect that reaction at all.

"Hey, hey, hey, It's me." I said, trying to get him and the warthog, which had also begun screaming to calm down.

The meerkat calmed down slightly, "Don't ever do that again, Carnivores...sheesh." he said pointing an accusatory finger at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Have you guys seen Simba?" I asked, keeping my calming voice

The meerkat frowned, "I thought he was with you." he said, waving dismissively

"He was, but now I can't find him." I explained, trying not to mention the fight.

A strange laugh from up in the tree to my left caught my attention, "He he he, you wont find 'im here, de king, 'as returned." said the baboon who was the source of the disturbance.

I grinned from ear to ear, Simba had actually gone back!

"I can't believe it, he's gone back." I said

The meerkat seemed confused, "Gone back? wait a minute, who's the monkey?"

"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar." I said, not answering the meerkat's question

"Who's got a scar?" the warthog asked

I shook my head, "No no, it's his uncle." I said

"The monkey's his uncle?" the meerkat asked'

I was fed up with these two, "NO! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king."

I recieved a blank stare and a dense sounding, "Ohhhh..."

I could tell I was going to be here a while.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again. before someone asks the story will not end after Scar is dead, it will end with Simba's parental screw up with Tano.**

**(Those who haven't read fall of the pridelands scratch their head in confusion)**

**Thanks for reading this far readers, I will try to update soon.**


	8. What Is Required

**Chapter Eight**

**Simba's POV**

I had never been so furious in my life, how could Nala say something like that?

"She's wrong." I told myself, "I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? It wont change anything. You can't change the past."

"You said you'd always be there for me!" I shouted at the stars, remembering Dad's lesson about the great kings.

I lowered my head, shouting at the sky? Had I lost it?

I unintentionaly began to cry, "But you're not, And it's my fault. It's all my fault." I said

I forced myself to calm down a little, I didn't need this, any of it. I resolved to go back and let Nala have a piece of my mind later.

The silence was then broken by the strangest chanting that I've ever heard.

The chanting came from a monkey high up in a nearby tree, I was annoyed at the seemingly happy sounding chant, how could anyone be that happy right now?

I moved away and sat down on a fallen log, I looked down into the pool of water beneath it, and rolled my eyes in contempt at my reflection.

A rock splashed down in the water, scattering my reflection in the ripples, I looked over to where the rock had come from.

The monkey again, really?

"Come on, will you cut it out?" I asked, as I started to walk away again. I needed to be alone right now.

The monkey laughed, "Cant cut it out, it would grow right back." he said as he swung around in a tree.

I shook my head and began walking away, as I looked back I saw the monkey following me.

I was irritated by his unwillingness to listen to me, "Creepy little monkey, will you stop following me, Who are you?" I asked, fed up with him already.

"'De question is: Who are you?" he repeated back to me.

I considered it for a second, "I thought I knew, now i'm not so sure." I replied, being completely honest with him

He smiled, "Well, I know who you are. Come 'ere, It's a secret." he said

I complied with his strange request

Instead of the straightforward answer I had expected from him, he simply began his chant again.

Disappointed and angry I said, "Enough already! What does that even mean?" I said, hoping the strange words meant something significant.

"It means that you are a baboon, and I am not." he said

That's what it meant? What a waste of my time.

"I think you're a little confused." I said uneasily, not quite sure that I wanted to be around this monkey anymore.

He poked me in the nose with his finger, "WRONG, I'm not 'de one who's confused you don't even know who you are." he said correctively

How did he get back in front of me?

"Oh and I suppose that you do?" I shot back.

"Sure do, you're Mufasa's boy."

* * *

**Sarafina's POV**

Scar. I hated him, yet he walked over to me with his usual high and mighty smirk, as if I were standing around just to wait on him, "Good day to you Sarafina, lovely weather we've been having lately huh?" he asked in a fake sounding, irritating voice.

I groaned, "It hasn't rained in months Scar, and we are overdue for the rainy season." I said, doing my best to contain my disgust.

Scar nodded, "Yes, perhaps the rains are late this year though." he said. I knew Scar hadn't sought me out to B.S. about the weather.

"What do you want Scar?" I asked him, wanting to be rid of him.

He faked being hurt by my words, "Oh, now I don't know if I want to tell you, you being in such a sour mood and all." he said

"Out with it already, my patience is thin with you...my lord." I spat, having to force the title that he didn't deserve out of my mouth.

Scar nodded, "As you wish. I have noticed that your daughter has decided to leave, care to tell me where she went?" he asked, or should I say, Insisted.

I nodded, "She went to the fringe of our territory to go hunting, to see if the herds were close." I told him, not really lying.

Scar smiled, "Good, it's so nice to see that kind of initative amongst the unclean. Do come and tell me when she returns. I must congratulate her for her helpfulness. And then exile her for insubordination."

I was shocked, surely he was lying, "You cannot possibly be serious!" I shouted at him, now emotionally unstable.

Scar laughed and nodded, "Oh, but I am Sarafina. Young Nala defied my direct order that all lionesses that are not already out hunting are to stay at pride rock until the rains return." he said coldly, how could he be so cruel?

"This means that she'll die! You'll lose one of the pride's greatest hunters!" I thought of Nala wandering the dead lands aimlessly, slowly withering away.

Scar shrugged, "We'll make do without her, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." he said, a sickening smile on his face

"You...Bastard!"

Scar stopped, "Well, I might be one of those. But I'm much better off than you are Sarafina, you being childless now."

I saw red, I was so angry I couldn't control myself.

But I said nothing in return.

* * *

**Rafiki's POV**

My fortune had taken a turn for the better that evening, I found Simba standing alone in a field, and I heard him shouting at the sky.

The great kings did not like being yelled at like that.

I began chanting some nonsense in my ancestral tounge, I knew Simba would not understand it, but it would be the perfect thing to get his attention.

He saw me up in the small tree that I was standing in, and with a shake of his head he began to walk away, But he could not shake me that easily.

I threw a rock into the pond that he was so tenatively studying his reflection in.

He looked over at me, "Come on, will you cut it out?" he asked, annoyed at me.

I laughed, "Can't cut it out, it would grow right back." I said

Simba started to move away from me again. I followed him, I wasn't going to be evaded on this.

"Creepy little monkey, will you stop following me? Who are you?" he demanded of me

I turned his question around on him, "'De question is: Who are you?" I said

He seemed surprised, but he thought about it, "I thought I knew, now I'm not so sure." he said

"Well I know who you are, come here, it's a secret." I told him

Simba leaned over and seemed a little eager to hear what I had to say. I began my chant again

He jumped back, looking angry with me, "Enough already! What does that even mean anyway?"

"It means that you are a baboon, and I am not." I explained, giving him the translation

I think that I was confusing him, which was good.

"I think you're a little confused." he said, trying once again to get away from me

I cut him off and poked him in the nose with my finger, "WRONG. I'm not 'de one who's confused, you don't even know who you are." I said, practically setting up his response.

He did just as I hoped and got defensive, "And I suppose that you do?" he asked, not expecting me to have an answer

I stayed where I was, "Sure do, you're Mufasa's boy."

Simba stopped cold in his tracks, "What?" he gasped

I stood and waved at him, "Bye."

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I had to catch up to the monkey, he was suddenly a whole lot more interesting after letting me know that he knew who I was from my pride.

I finally caught up to him, he was sitting on a large boulder in a strange looking position

"You knew my father?" I asked him, getting straight to the point

The monkey did not move, "Correction: I KNOW your father." he said, like my dad was still alive.

I shook my head, he obviously hasn't been around the Pride for a while, "Sorry to tell ya, but he...died...a long time ago."

The monkey jumped up, "Ha! wrong again! He is alive, and I show him to you, you follow old rafiki, he know 'de way."

The monkey then sped off, leaving me struggling just to see him, he led me through thick brush, all the while giving the occasional encouragement for me to go faster.

"Hurry now!" he called back to me

I was trying, it wasn't like I hadn't run before...he was fast.

I sprinted for a clearing ahead, but just as I cleared the brush I was stopped short by the monkey's hand, "STOP!" he said

I dug all four feet into the ground and stopped just at his hand, "Shhhh... look down 'dere."

He motioned to a small pool of water, it was covered in a strange fog, I looked into the water.

"That's not my father...it's only my reflection." I said

"Look Harder."

He gently pressed the end of his finger to the water, disturbing the glass smooth surface just enough to cause tiny ripples.

Something strange was happening to my reflection, was that... Dad?

The monkey smiled, "You see. He lives in you."

I stared at dad's image in the water

_"Simba."_

The voice hadn't come from the pond, I looked over to see a huge thundercloud forming.

It formed into the shape of a lion, _"Simba, you have forgotten me." _

I was awestruck, the defense barely managed to escape from my mouth, "No...how could I?" I asked him

_"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become."_

This part varies slightly from story to story, but Dad did not merely condemn my past actions and vanish, we actually did do some talking.

"Dad, how can I go back? Things aren't the way they used to be." I was confused, why was dad not mad at me for killing him?

_"Remember who you are Simba, you are my son, and the Pridelands' true king."_

"Dad, there's so much I've wanted to tell you." I said, starting to tear up at the thought of his death.

The apparition nodded, _"I know son, and I have heard. did I not tell you I would always be there for you? Why would you doubt me?"_

I was stunned by the accusation, "Because you were dead Dad, I saw you die."

_"Simba, my son. I was there for you every step of the way. How do you think Timon and Pumbaa found you that day? And how do you think that Nala has found you now."_

I nodded slowly, it did make some sense to me, in a deep, spiritual way.

_"I have the utmost faith in you to do the right things Son. Starting by taking your rightful place in the circle of life."_

Well, good to know there was no pressure or anything.

"Dad, I...I need to tell you something else..." this was not going to be easy at all.

_"Yes Simba?"_

I shook my head, "I'm sorry." I said

Dad seemed either confused or angry, _"You have no reason to be sorry with me son." _he said, flatly.

What did that mean?

I noticed that dad's manifestation began to fade, "Wait, Father!"

_"Remember."_

"Please!"

_"Remember."_

"Don't leave..." I begged, hoping he could stay with me longer.

As the clouds cleared, the wind began to pick up, I stood there in complete disbelief, I even think my mouth was hanging open a little.

The monkey's voice broke my trance, "Whew...dis weather! Very peculiar, don't you 'tink?" he asked

I nodded, only semi aware of him at the time, "...Yeah, the winds are changing." I observed as the strong gusts blew past us.

The monkey nodded, "Ah. Change is good." he said rubbing his chin in thought.

I nodded at his statement, now a little more aware, "Yeah, but it's not easy, going back means I'll have to face my past. And I've been running from it for along time."

My vision doubled from a sudden pain, "OW! Sheesh, what was that for?" I asked the monkey, he had just bashed me over the head with his stick!

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past!"

I rubbed the injured area gently, "Yeah, but it still hurts."

He nodded undertandingly, "Aw yes the past can hurt. But the way I see you can either run from it, OR, learn from it."

I saw him wind back for another swing, I quickly and cleanly dodged his attempt to hit me again.

The monkey laughed triumphantly, "So now what are you going to do?" he asked. Oh I had my priorities, and one of them was about to be met.

I smiled my mischevious smile, "Well first...I'm gonna take your stick." I said, jerking the staff from his hands and throwing it aside.

I then turned toward the Pridelands and ran as fast as I could

I was going home.

* * *

**A/N: From the author who has a cold and a slow computer, I bring you: Chapter Eight!**

**Had the worlds most awful case of writer's block when I went to write this one, but I hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**Look out for my next Update soon readers, and thank you for reading this far!**


	9. Simba's Trial

**Chapter Nine**

**Nala's POV**

I found Simba looking at the wastes that used to be his childhood home with something akin to disgust and disbelief. I figured he'd take it kinda hard when he first saw what had happened while he was gone.

"It's awful, isn't it?" I asked him, following his gaze around the barren landscape

He nodded slowly, "How could anyone do this?" he muttered under his breath, just loudly enough for me to hear.

I had often asked myself that very same question

I changed the subject, "What made you come back?"

"Well, I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it." he said

"A shame that I wasn't there to see it happen." I joked

Simba gave my joke an absent-sounding laugh, then got suddenly serious, "I'm ready to face him. This is my kingdom, and if I won't fight for it then who will?" he asked, glaring at pride rock.

I stepped forward, "I will." I said, I wanted to help Simba in any way that I could, I loved him.

He looked concerned, "It'll be dangerous."

I decided that I needed to remind Simba of what he used to be like, "Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger, Muahahaha." I said, mimicing him from our journey to the elephant graveyard as cubs.

He cocked his eyebrow at me, and just as he went to respond, he was cut off by, "I see nothing funny about this."

Timon and Pumbaa had actually decided to help?

Simba seemed about as surprised to see them as I did, "Timon, Pumbaa, what are you guys doing here?" he asked

Pumbaa gave him a cheezy looking bow and said, "At your service, my leige."

Timon had a more...cheery take on things, "So...were gonna fight your uncle...for this?" he asked

Simba nodded, "Yes Timon, this is my home." he said

"Oi, talk about your fixer-upper. Well, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end." Timon replied

I nodded my agreement, and we started for Pride Rock

* * *

**Timon's POV**

We actually got in pretty close with no signs of life, but as we came up to a ledge that overlooked the main rock, I almost fainted from what I saw, there must've been hundreds of 'em.

"Hyenas. I hate hyenas." I said, shivering a little.

I then thought of how Simba would sneak in, "So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" I asked him

Looking back on it, I shouldn't have asked

"Live bait." was his reply

I nodded, "Good Ide- HEY!" I said, realizing that he meant me and Pumbaa were gonna be the bait

Simba wasn't gonna let us walk away that easily, "C'mon Timon, you two have to create a diversion." he insisted

"Well whaddaya want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" I asked him, sarcastically

Simba seemed confused, "If you think that it'll work long enough for me and Nala to get in close, then go for it." he said

I nodded, "We got your window ol' buddy, you just give your uncle a five across the face for me ok?" I said, waving for Pumbaa to follow me

I really hoped that I would live through this distraction, "Uh, Timon, why are you shivering so much?" Pumbaa asked me as I donned a grass skirt

"Pumbaa, we're about to dangle ourselves in front of ravenously hungry hyenas. Why are you not shaking in fear?" I shot back

Pumbaa thought it over for a second, "I am worried, but I think we can do this Timon." he said, that goofy determined look on his face

"Alright then ol' buddy, we're both terrified out of our minds, but let's do this. For Simba."

"For Simba."

* * *

**Hula Dance Scene/Timon's POV**

Pumbaa and I snuck out to a fairly noticable spot undetected, I looked around at all of the sleeping hyenas nearby, taking a deep breath I readied myself to begin the distraction, just as soon as Simba and his girlfriend were in position.

I saw Simba give us the 'ready' signal

I drummed the opening beat loudly on Pumbaa's stomach, "If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat..." I started, making the words up as I went along

The hyenas were waking up...

"...Eat my buddy Pumbaa here 'cause he is a treat..."

"Yup-Yup" Pumbaa joined in

"...Costs you not a dime, for this tasty swine, all you gotta do is get in line..."

"Awww you're achin'..."

"Yup-yup-yup"

"For some bacon?"

"Yup-yup"

The hyenas were getting close, we had to wrap this up quick

"He's a big pig."

"Yup-yup"

"You can be a big pig too."

And on that note, Pumbaa and I had done our job and were out of there, the majority of the hyenas right behind us.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

"Nala, you go find my mother and rally the lionesses, I'll look for Scar." Simba said

I nodded and as I went to go down to the courtyard, where I could see a bunch of lionesses, I heard Scar's booming voice shout, "SARABI!"

The echoes took a few seconds to stop reverberating, I saw Simba's mother making her way slowly through the crowd of hyenas, her head held high and her eyes closed.

Scar sounded furious, whatever he had to say was surely not going to end well, I had to hurry and let everyone else know that Simba was back.

* * *

**Sarabi's POV**

As I made my way through the crowd of hyenas, I wondered to myself what Scar could possibly want, my hunting parties were under his explicit order not to return without food. Those who had returned were under explicit orders not to go back out until it rained again.

"Yes Scar?" I asked him using my neutral, uncaring tone

Scar was angry, "Where are your hunting parties? They are not doing their job."

As if there were anything left for them.

I maintained my neutral tone, better not to make Scar any angrier than he already was, "Scar, there is no food." I said, pointing out the obvious

It's as if he chose not to hear me, "They're not looking hard enough!" he declared, putting the blame on me and my lionesses where it did not belong.

I became slightly offended, "It's OVER, there is nothing left." I insisted, "We have no choice, we must leave Pride Rock." I then pointed out

Scar became furious, "We will do no such thing. We aren't going anywhere." he said

I was concerned, did he not care if we lived?

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

Scar shook his head defiantly, "Then so be it."

My concern grew into fear, "You can't do that." I said, momentarily forgetting who I was talking to

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want."

He had no concept of what the title truly meant, Scar was not a king, he was a tyrant, "If you were half the king Mufasa was th-"

I started to retort until I was knocked aside by a powerful blow, he'd hit me.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING THAT MUFASA WAS!"

As I began to black out, I heard a low growl from over my shoulder.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Scar had actually hit my mother, to say that I was mad at him would be putting it lightly, as I made my way over to mom's side I growled at him.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead." he said, horrified

Did I look that much like my dad?

I nuzzled mom to wake her up, "Mufasa...?" she asked, giving me a strange look.

I smiled at her, "No, it's me." I said

She seemed confused, but at the same time, she seemed relieved, "Simba? You're alive? How can that be?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, I'm home."

Our tender moment was cut short, Scar seemed greatly relieved that it was me and not my dad.

"Simba, what a surprise to see you...ALIVE." he said, shooting a glare to some hyenas nearby.

I was through with Scar, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." I said threateningly

There was something not quite right with Scar, like on the day of the stampede, "Simba, you must understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

"Are no longer yours. Stand down Scar." I commanded, cutting him off

"Well, I would, but...erm...you see, they think that I'm king" he said, pointing up at a large group of hyenas

"Well we don't." Nala said, standing in front of a large group of lionesses, "Simba's the rightful king."

Nala's mom helped my mom to her feet, the two of them glaring angrily at Scar.

"It's over Scar, either step down or fight." I said, giving him his options

A wave of confidence seemed to wash over Scar as I said this, "Now now, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?" he asked

I shook my head, he wasn't going to get to me like that, "That's not going to work Scar, I've put it behind me." I said

"Ah, but what of your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" he asked, walking over to where Nala stood

Nala looked over at me, confused, "Simba, what is he talking about?" she asked

Scar didn't tell them? I figured that would've been the first thing he would've told them. This was not a good time for this information to come out.

Scar noticed my confusion, "Ah. So you haven't told them our little secret. Well Simba, now's your chance to tell them, tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death."

All the lionesses looked over to me, eager to hear my answer...

"I am." I said

* * *

**Sarabi's POV**

I closed my eyes as Simba answered Scar's question, I was feeling a very strange mixture of disbelief, hate, and disappointment.

I walked over to my son, "It's not true, tell me that it's not true." I begged him

Simba seemed hurt, "It's true." he said

* * *

**Nala's POV**

So, that's why Simba had never came back, that's why he hid in a jungle like a coward.

I loved Simba, but he was a murderer, responsible for the current state of things in the Pridelands. I was in dire emotional straits indeed

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Scar let my admission sink in for a few moments, "You see, he admits it! Murderer."

I was horrified by the claim, I didn't mean for anything like that to happen on that day, "No, it was an accident!" I said back to him

Scar moved forward, causing me to start backing up, "If it were not for you then Mufasa would still be alive, do you deny this?" he asked me

I frowned, "No." I said

"Then you're guilty." Scar replied, a smile taking the place of his usual frown

I didn't realize this at the time, but Scar had gotten inside my head, ,"No, I'm not a murderer!" I said

I looked over to the lionesses, Nala was crying, and her mother was glaring at me angrily

"Oh look Simba, you're in trouble again, and this time, daddy isn't here to save you. And now everybody. Knows. WHY!"

Scar had backed me over the edge of Pride Rock, I dug my claws into the rock face and held on

"Simba!" I heard Nala call out as I went over the edge

Scar seemed to be enjoying himself at this point, "Well, now this looks familiar, where have I seen this before? hmm...let me think...Oh yes I remember, this is just the way your father looked before he died."

How did Scar know that?

Scar quickly dug his claws into my wrists, I winced in pain and looked up at him. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "And here's my little secret..."

"I killed Mufasa."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 in the books, time to start chapter ten. As I said before this story will not end after the final battle. It will end with the "Death" of Simba and Nala's son**

**Review and watch out for chapter 10 soon.**

**Thanks guys!**


	10. Death of the Tyrant

**Simba's POV**

About a thousand different feelings surged through my body when Scar confessed to killing my father, the one that snapped to the forefront of my mind was one of rage, Scar had to be brought to justice for his crime.

I found a foothold on the cliff and shot up, pouncing on him and pinning him hard to the ground by his throat, "MURDERER!" I shouted, my voice cracking with fury.

As I held Scar down, my mind coughed forth flashback after flashback, reminding me of what he made me think that I did, and how that had affected my whole life up to this point.

I then thought of the disbelief I had heard in my mother's tone when I confessed to what I had been brainwashed into believing.

"Simba, please..." Scar managed to gasp through my grip

"Tell them the truth!" I demanded

I actually thought of snapping his neck when he replied, "The truth? But the truth is in the eye of the behol- ach!" I didn't let him finish the saying, I only wanted him to say one thing, and he _was_ going to say it, even if I had to beat it out of him.

Scar looked up at me, he stayed silent for a few seconds, "Alright, I did it." he said in a low whisper

I pressed down on his throat, "So they can hear you." I insisted

Scar smiled, "I KILLED MUFASA!" he said, loud enough for everyone to hear him

It was all out in the open now, the lionesses had heard him admit his guilt. Now all that was left was the punishment

I drew back and prepared to end my uncle's life.

Little did I know, the hyenas didn't want him dead, at least fifteen of them jumped on me to stop me.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I charged into the group of hyenas that attacked Simba, batting them away from him defensively.

The others joined the battle by my side, the lionesses were determined to make things in our homeland right

Well, not all of us.

"Zira, move!" I shouted at her

Zira stood there, frozen in disbelief, "No, I won't fight Scar, he is the father of my cubs Nala, I can't."

I shook my head, "Look around at what he's done Zira, do you think your cubs can survive in this?" I asked her, hoping to talk her into helping us, and to see the truth.

She turned away from the battle and began walking, "You don't understand Nala, and I can't make you, perhaps you will when you have a cub of your own." she said

What? Was she crazy? How could she defend that monster? Cubs notwithstanding.

I shrugged off Zira's refusal to help and rejoined the battle, clearing a path to the way up the side of Pride Rock.

One thing they don't tell you in the story is that Simba didn't fight Scar alone, I helped. A lot.

* * *

**Sarafina's POV**

I'm not going to lie, fighting the hyenas was extremely satisfying to me. I saw them as one of the two causes to my poor state of living.

"Sara, behind you!" Sarabi called to me

I spun and caught the hyena's outstreched forepaw in my mouth, flinging him aside I nodded a silent thank you to my old childhood friend.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I had Scar cornered, there was nowhere else for him to run, as he looked for a way out of his predicament I growled, attracting his attention.

"You murderer." I said, "Why should I let you live? You ruined everything that was good in my life." I told him

"Simba, Simba please, I am your family." he said, his voice cracking in fear

"You might be Scar, but what you've done is unforgiveable." came Nala's voice from behind me

What was she doing here? It wasn't safe for her up here

"Nala, what are you doing up here?" I asked her

Scar began laughing, "Oh dear, this is precious. I alway figured you two were a good match." he said

Nala turned to face me, "I want to help you bring him down." she said, "And I'm not asking for your permission." she added

Scar turned to me, "Simba, you don't want things between us to end this way do you? you aren't the violent type right?"

I shook my head, "No Scar, I'm not like you." I told him, meaning my words to hit him where it counted

"And neither are you Nala?" he asked

Nala nodded, "I can be." she said with a growl

"You two aren't thinking this through, it was the hyenas idea to kill your father Simba, it was their fault, it was their idea." Scar said, again trying to weasel his way out of his situation.

"Why should we believe you? Everything you've ever said was a lie." I said

Part of me really wanted him to try something at that point.

Scar got wierd again, he wasn't scared, but he wasn't confident or happy either, "But what will you have me do?" he asked

_'Run away Simba, run. Run away and never return...'_

I narrowed my eyes in hate, "Run. Run away Scar. and NEVER return." I said, mocking his command to me as a cub.

Scar looked surpried to hear that from me, "Of...course...Whatever you say, there's only one thing Simba."

"And what is that?" I asked, not really caring what he wanted

He eyed some nearby embers from the raging wildfire, "I just wanted to wish the two of you the best of luck, you two will clearly need it."

Nala cocked her head at the strange statement, "And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked him

What happened next happened so quickly that I barely had time to process what was going on, Scar flung embers in both mine and Nala's eyes, as I struggled to clear them from my eyes, I could hear Nala and Scar fighting.

"Think you can bring him back here to kill me?" I heard Scar ask, his tone was one of anger.

I heard Nala snarl at him, "He's here now isn't he?" she asked, sounding like she was asking through bared teeth

Just as I cleared my field of vision and turned to face Scar, I saw him knock Nala over the cliff edge.

"Now this is interesting Simba." Scar said as he walked over to Nala, who was struggling to hold on, the distress obvious in her expression.

"Your girlfriend is now in the same perdicament that both you and your father were in, I wonder if she will find her way out of it like you did." he added

I was extremely worried about Nala, "Get away from her Scar!" I shouted at him, my voice quivering with building uncertainty.

Nala looked over at me, "Don't worry about me Simba, finish what you've started. Take him down." she insisted

Scar cast a curious glare over at me, "Yes Simba, take me down, it's what you really want in life right?" he taunted

I growled, "Shut your mouth. "

Scar walked over to me, "Or you'll do what? Hit me Simba, I'm right here." he was practically begging me to do something

I looked back to Nala, her claws left white trails in the rocks as she slid backward, her grip failing slightly.

"Just what I figured, You're all talk. Mufasa would be disappointed indeed." Scar said mockingly

That was it for me, I roared and struck him across the face, he reeled from the blow and staggered backwards, I charged him and slapped him several more times, this time with my claws extended. Scar finally recovered and began to retaliate, he was stronger than his skinny form looked, he laid into me with several strong blows, one of them knocking me over.

I looked up at him as he charged my prone form with murder in his eyes, I wasn't ready to be attacked yet, my defense from this position would be easily overwhelmed...

...Were it not for Nala, she jumped in front of my uncle's reckless charge, knocking Scar over a small cliff and herself unconscious.

I stood instantly and went over to her side, my mind flashed back to after the stampede, Nala was laying in a very similar position to my father on that day.

"Nala, can you hear me?" I asked

She groaned and opened her eyes slightly, smiling she said, "Loud and clear your majesty."

I smiled a huge smile but did not say anything in return, I was near-euphoria that Nala was ok, but could not express it in words at the time.

I just sat there and smiled.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Try to pin this wole thing on us did he? Not if Shenzi, Banzai, Myself and the hundred or so hyenas that accompanied us had anything to say about it.

"Hello, my friends." Scar said, as though we didn't hear his little speech to Simba about how this whole thing was our fault

Shenzi gave him a look that would've sent even the strongest male hyena running for the hills, "Friends? Way you were spinnin' it we were the enemies." She said

Banzai nodded slowly, "That's what I heard." he said

They both then turned to me and asked their usual, "Ed?"

I nodded and laughed maniacally

Scar gave us a look of horror, I smiled at him.

It was going to be lion for dinner tonight

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I hate writer's block, it will sneak up on you when you're not expecting it. Well here she is, chapter ten. **

**Hope changing the fight scene worked with y'all.**

**Look out for chapter 11 soon friends, and keep those reviews coming.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Evil Takes Root

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sarabi's POV**

A steady rain had begun falling as the lionesses finished running the hyenas out of the Pridelands. I watched as Simba and Nala came down from the upper part of Pride Rock, they walked close together, Nala with a slight limp on her left side.

"My son, I'm so very proud of you, your father would be overjoyed." I told Simba, nuzzling him lovingly as I did so.

He smiled warmly, "I know mom, I love you." he said

I returned his smile and turned my attention to Nala, "I'm proud of you too Nala, you've brought back a light in my life." I told her, embracing her as well

She sighed softly, "I may have brought back one in mine as well Sarabi." she said, looking over at Simba

I looked at the way they shot fleeting nervous glances to each other, both smiling sheepishly

"I always knew you two would end up together, and I'm sure you'll live a great life together. I give you my blessing" I told them waving them along, "You have others that wish to congratulate you, don't let me hold you up."

My son had indeed grown up, he was everything my mate would have wanted him to be.

I looked to the darkened sky as the steady rain fell, "Mufasa, you were right." I said, a huge smile on my face

* * *

**Sarafina's POV**

My daughter and Simba approached me slowly, "Nala, you're hurt, what happened up there dear?" I asked her, noticing her limp

Nala shook her head dismissively, "Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." she told me

I sighed but allowed myself to smile at her, "You've done a great thing for this pride, both of you. I was wrong about you all of those years ago Simba, you are'nt a bad influence at all." I told him

He nodded respectfully, "Thank you Sarafina, that means a lot to me." he said

I looked the two of them over, "So, you two are our new king and queen huh? There goes what's left of the kingdom." I joked

Simba laughed, "I hope not." he said

Nala nodded, "Yeah, it would be pretty bad for us to not even be sworn in and cause the death of the kingdom." she said

I silently thanked whoever was watching over the pride, they had given us a second chance with the return of Simba, I just hoped he didn't screw it up.

"Simba, do not forget what it truly means to be king, I know your father taught you well. Also, be reminded of the fact that Nala is my daughter, and if you EVER hurt her, I will snap your neck in your sleep, are we clear?" I asked wanting to see if he harbored any fowl intent when it came to my daughter

Simba seemed surprised at my outburst, "I understand, I will never hurt Nala, you have my word." he said, meaning every word.

I smiled, "Welcome to the family then."

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I returned to Pride Rock two days after the final battle, I was hoping Simba did not kill Scar, I had hoped that he exiled him or shamed him in front of the pride.

My fears were soon confirmed however, "Zira." Sarabi called to me as I approached the den.

I smiled at my one friend, "Hello Sarabi, what happened while I was gone?" I asked, eager to hear the news

Sarabi seemed to search for the appropriate words, "I'm...sorry Zira... Scar is dead." she said

Time seemed to slow as she said that, "Who did this? Who is responsible Sarabi?" I asked

"My son took his rightful place from him Zira, he would not step down peacefully." She said, not seeming very sorry for me anymore

I was furious, "Your son is a murderer! He killed the father of my cubs, Nuka and the one that has yet to be born, now they will never know him!" I said, my voice cracking with despair and rage

Sarabi became standoffish, "Look Zira, Scar brought this on himself, if he would've stepped down peacefully then he wouldn't have been killed." she said, her voice sounding as though she were holding in anger.

I started crying, Scar's death was affecting me in a way I would have never expected.

"Simba will live to regret his actions Sarabi, on this you have my word." I declared as I left her

Sarabi jumped in front of me, "Was that a threat Zira? do I need to remind you of your place?" she asked, growling authoritatively

I shook my head, "No, it was not a threat." I said, walking away

"It was a promise." I added in a low tone, so she couldn't hear

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this chapter is short enough to not even count as a legitimate update. But I had to cut this one rather short. I think it still said what needed to be said though.**

**Don't be mad at me readers, the next one will have plenty of substance.**

**Thanks for reading this far, keep the reviews coming please!**


	12. Your Good News is Not Good to Everyone

**Chapter Twelve**

**Simba's POV**

It wasn't long after Nala and I took over when the lands began to heal, grass and flowers began to poke up from the dirt.

"Simba, what are you looking at?" Nala asked me as she followed my gaze out to the lands

I smiled at her, "Just watching our home heal Nala, How are you doing this morning?" I asked her

She shrugged, "I'm still fairly sick Simba, but I'll get better. I know it." she insisted, coughing after she said this

I shook my head," Nala, go lay down, you shouldn't be up and around yet, not until you get better." I told her, motioning toward the den.

She became defensive, "Simba if I stay one more minute in there I'm going to go crazy; and the last thing I think you want to be mated to is a crazy version of me." she said, frowning

"I'm going to go crazy worring about you if you don't go lay down Nala." I told her.

"I will be FINE Simba, it's only a cough." she insisted, stepping toward me rather than toward the den

Nala and I had had maybe one day without some form of arguement since we had taken over several months ago, We still loved each other, we just didn't get along really well at that point.

I sighed, "We aren't going to argue about this any more Nala, I can't force you to do anything, but it would make me feel better if you went and laid down." I said, turning back to watch the horizon as the sun slowly rose to the east.

"Oh no, you aren't going to do that to me Simba, I will not be guilted into listening to you." she said

I spun back around to face her, "I'm not trying to guilt you into anything!" I retorted, perhaps a little too loudly

Nala became angry, "Yes you are, this is exactly what you do when you can't get me to do something, you pretend to give up on it. Which makes me feel guilty about not wanting to do it, so I do it to make you happy. Well not this time!" she said

I paused a second, "Nala, you've been sick for the past week! you can see why I would be worried right?" I said, wanting her to calm down and see things from my point of view

"I'm getting better, all I have left is a little fever and a cough. I think I can get up and move around now." she said, insistant on staying outside

I groaned and walked away from her, "Whatever Nala, walk around. forgive me for worrying about you." I said

Nala began crying, which stopped me cold. I hated it when she cried, and I think she knew that.

"What's wrong?" I asked, calming down significantly

Nala turned her head away from me, "All we have done since we killed Scar is argue Simba, this can't be healthy." she said

I thought for a few seconds, it probably wasn't very healthy for us, "Look, I'm sorry for upsetting you, and you're right, we need to cut back on our arguements. When you look at it, what good has arguing done us?" I asked her

"I'm sorry for calling you out on the little things, I'll try not to be so sensitive." she said with a nervous chuckle

I decided to change the subject, "Nala, remember when Zazu told us that we would one day be married?" I asked her

She nodded, "Yeah. you didn't like the idea at all. Of course neither did I, we were immature." she said

I smiled, "Hey, watch it with the insults." I teased

She returned my mischevious smile, "I insulted myself too smart one." she retorted

"Well, I was no where near as immature as you were back then." I teased again

Nala nodded and thought it over, "Is that so your majesty?" she said, her smile widening

I nodded, "Yeah."

Next thing I knew Nala had pounced on me, "Take it back." she said, laughing

I shook my head vigorously, "No. I won't." I said, laughing along with her

This probably was the best we had gotten along in a long time, it felt as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

Simba still hadn't put two and two together yet, my sickness and mood swings weren't some random fever, and I still didn't think it was the right time to tell him he was going to be a father. I looked down at him, he was really happy right now, and so was I, we had finally resolved to stop arguing with each other.

"Simba, there is something I have to tell you." I started, I figured that I might as well just go ahead and tell him.

He looked up at me, a curious glint in his crimson/brown eyes, "What is it Nala, are you not feeling well?" he asked probably thinking I was going to throw up on him or something.

"No, I'm actually feeling really good right now, it's because of what I have to tell you." I said, wanting him to ask me what it was I had to say

He cocked his head at my lack of a straightforward answer, "You aren't going to make me beg are you?" he asked

I laughed and let him up, "No honey, you just have to ask the right question." I said

He nodded, "Very well, what do you have to tell me Nala, I'd very much like to hear it." he said sarcastically

"The sarcasm isn't appriciated, you might not want to be that way around our cub, I don't want it picking up any of your bad habits." I said, laying the news on him

Simba took a few minutes to process what he'd just heard, I thought his confusion was really cute, "Are you serious?" he finally asked, the world's largest smile forming on his face

I was extremelyrelieved that he was happy, "C'mon Simba, would I joke about that?" I said, slapping him lightly across his forehead

The slap didn't even seem to register with him, "I'm going to be a dad." he said blankly.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. You are." I said, chuckling at his odd behavior

"This is great! We have to go tell everyone!" he said, no longer containing his joy.

I nodded, "Why not? I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed to hear this."

Oh boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I had spent the last couple of months alternating between grieving for Scar and being upset with him for 'leaving' me.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Nuka asked me

I looked over my shoulder at my son, "I'm not crying son."

Nuka sighed, "I saw tears mommy, that means you were crying." he insisted

"Is that so? And you automatically know what emotional state I'm in Nuka?" I asked, being very short with him

Nuka backed off a little, "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't know this was something to do with daddy." he said

Argh...just the thought of him...

"Shut up! you are not to even mention your father!" I shouted at him, cutting into him with my words. no longer caring that I was speaking to a seven month old cub.

Nuka began crying, "You don't have to be so mean." he said

I wheeled around, "I'm sorry Nuka, pehaps you would like a different mother then?" I asked, my words cutting into him once more

He hung his head, "No mother, I love you."

"Very good, then you love being talked to this way?" I asked, looking for only one answer.

He nodded slowly, "Yes mother." he replied

I waved him out of the den, "Good, now go play. And leave me alone for the rest of the day." I commanded him

He looked back at me, and as a tear fell from his cheek he said, "What's wrong with you? you're different."

I knew that already, and while I didn't fully comprehend the magnitude of my attitude change, I wasn't scared of it.

After Nuka left I figured I would go visit some of the other lionesses down by the base of Pride Rock

"Hello Zira, how are you holding up?" Usheja, the eldest of the group asked

I sighed, "Better. Thanks for asking, how are you all doing today?" I asked back

This particular group of twenty lionesses had been away hunting at the time of Simba's return, they had no idea of what had truly happened, a little white lie here and there and I actually had followers.

Usheja looked away as though she had bad news, "Zira, you may want to sit down." she said, insistantly

I complied with the request, "What is it?" I asked, extremely curious

Usheja was very calm, "Nala is expectant." she said

My heart sank, the whore was going to give birth to the bastard king's illigitimate heir.

My body shook with rage, "You're sure?" I asked, hoping she was mistaken

She nodded, "I wish I were mistaken Zira, how are we supposed to carry out your plan now?"

I smiled at her, she was five years my elder and she didn't know the answer to that already?

"Everything is still going to plan, I expected them to have at least one cub." I replied

Usheja shifted nervously, "I don't like all of this plotting, why can we not just kill them now?" she asked

I sighed, "Because you do not strike a wildebeest when it is lively and full of energy, you wait until it exhausts itself."

"You also would want to wait until you've given birth to Scar's other cub Zira." Natashu, another older female said

I nodded, "Obviously. Especially if it is a male, Scar said my youngest male is to be his heir, and I really hope that's not Nuka."

"And why not Zira? Why shut your firstborn out?" Usheja asked, seeming upset

"Because there is something about him that isn't right."

And it was true, Nuka had not started talking until he was six months old, while most other cubs are forming basic sentences at four months. Also Nuka was very feminine in his actions, he rarely behaved as a young male should. Both of these things struck me as...off about my son, but I still loved him, he was mine and Scar's firstborn cub after all.

"I do hope you know what you are doing Zira, we've seen what happens when you cross Simba." Usheja said, a worried undertone to her voice.

Yes I did know what I was doing, Treason did have it's disadvantages, but I was certain Simba would not know what hit him.

We just had to wait for the opportune moment.

* * *

**Timon's POV**

Pumbaa and I were beside ourselves with joy when we heard that Simba was going to be a dad, heck you could almost say we felt like grandparents.

"That's great Simba, congratulations." I told him after he broke the news to us

Pumbaa grunted his agreements, "Yeah Simba, that's great news!" he said

Simba smiled at us, "Thanks guys, I might have to get you guys to help raise it from time to time." he said

My eyes uncontrollably widened in fear, NO. not that again, if this one would be even half of what Simba was then it would be a full-fledged nightmare.

I chuckled nervously, "Uhhh...yeah. Sure thing 'ol buddy." I said, my voice trembling

Pumbaa looked over at me as Simba walked away, "Timon, are you ok?" he asked

I continued to stare at the spot that Simba had been standing in, "Just fine Pumbaa, never been better in fact."

Pumbaa gave me a cross look, "Riiight. sure." he said

* * *

**Zazu's POV**

Master Simba made his way over to where I was perched atop the small tree that I called my home.

"Zazu, do you have a minute?" he asked

It was my job to have a minute for him after all

I nodded, "Why certainly Sire, what do you need?" I asked in my usual cheery, servile tone.

Master Simba seemed relieved that I was willing to talk to him, "I just thought you should know-" he started

I interrupted with, "-That QueenNala is with child? Sire it is my job to know that." I stated, I had really only known that because I had heard lionesses discussing it down by the watering hole roughly a day ago.

Simba seemed taken aback by my knowledge of that subject, "How did you know already?" he asked, not really angry, more...frustrated with me.

"It would appear sire that rumors travel faster than you." I said

Simba was silent for several moments, "Well..." he said daftly

I smiled at him, "Congratulations sire, is this not more than you had ever dreamed?" I asked him, letting my elation show through my professional facade.

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah Zazu, it is. A whole lot more actually."

* * *

**A/N: Well, twelve is done, and I figured Zazu should have at least one part in this. **

**Thanks for reading this far, keep an eye out for my next update.**


	13. Eve of a New Life

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Zira's POV**

This moment was nothing like I had expected. As I gazed upon the newborn cub curled up in my forepaws, I realized with a great deal of disappointment that this was not the male heir predicted by my Scar.

She was small, with a light tan coat and blue eyes. Nothing like her father… in fact, she somewhat resembled Mufasa's side of the pride, to my dismay.

But she was strong. Very strong for a newborn, and although my heart sank at the thought of Nuka becoming Scar's only son and thus his heir to the throne, there was something about this little one that made me feel like Scar would have been proud of his new daughter.

She rolled over and swatted at my paw, and I laughed at her already apparent ferocity.

I decided to name her Vitani.

This one would help me wage war on Simba when the time comes, of this I was absolutely certain. The mere thought of one day destroying him and his entire pride made me smile from ear to ear, and I licked my new cub in joyous anticipation of that day. Perhaps Scar meant my youngest cub, not my youngest male cub. Time would tell. For now, I would train her to hate them as I did, and begin plotting our revenge.

Usheja's voice roused me from my daydream, "Congratulations Zira, she's beautiful." she said, looking down at Vitani with a smile

I nodded my full agreement, "Yes, yes she is." I said, never taking my eyes off of Vitani

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I decided to go pay Zira a visit to congratulate her on the birth of her daughter, she'd had a really hard time recovering from Scar's death. She had really needed something like this to boost her spirits.

"Good morning Zira, how are you doing today?" I asked her as I approached her prone form

She cradled the newborn tightly, "I'm extremely happy Nala, how are you and yours?" she asked

I laughed, "I'd be doing a lot better if it wasn't beating me from the inside." I joked

Zira nodded, never taking her eyes off of her cub, "It will only get worse, unfortunately." she said

I knew that, my mom had seen fit to give me the whole description of a pregnancy. And quite honestly I was mortified at what she said was going to happen.

"Well, I'd better get back to the den, Simba will be returning from his patrol of the territory soon." I said

Zira seemed to take offense to that, "Ok Nala, goodbye." she said waving me away

I looked back at her, what was her problem?

But I didn't dwell on it for too long, Zira had been this way for a little while and I was used to it.

As I made my way back toward Pride Rock, the hunters returned from their hunts, they brought back their first significant catch since the lands started to heal, Oh how I wanted to join them. Sarabi had ordered me to relax until I gave birth to my cub however, but the longing to get out of the den and make myself useful was palpable at times.

Simba was waiting for me in the entrance to the den, "You're supposed to be taking it easy, you are about to give birth after all." he said, using that 'mother scorning a child' voice

I smiled at Simba's concern, "Relax, I just went to go see Zira, she just had a little girl." I said, explaining my reason for being out and about

Simba seemed surprised, "She did? What did she name her?" he asked

I shook my head, he was the king, he should've known all of this already, "I didn't ask what she had named her cub. Why do you ask?" I asked

"We never have discussed what we are going to name ours Nala." Simba was quick to point out

We hadn't, I'd honestly never even given it any thought, but I bet Simba hadn't either.

"Well, if it is a girl, what were you thinking of?" I asked him

Simba shifted nervously, as if fearing what he said would be made fun of, "I did have one thought up, what do you think about 'Kiara?'" he asked

I thought the name was beautiful, Simba had obviously been putting more thought into that than he let on

"And if it's a boy?" I asked, hoping he had another good one

Simba immediately went into thought, "Do you need some time?" I asked him

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly, a name came to me, "How does 'Tano' sound to you Simba?" I blurted

Simba nodded approvingly, "I like it. Wow, that was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be." he said, looking greatly relieved

I laughed, "Yeah it was. But the hardest part is yet to come." I said

Simba frowned, "Don't remind me please..." he teased

I nuzzled him, "But if it's like it's dad, then it will make me proud." I said

Simba nuzzled me back, "I'd prefer it to be more like you Nala, you were pretty calm before we became friends." he said

I thought back to back then, I used to be the pride's 'stick in the mud' until Simba and I hit it off one day and became friends.

Now I was about to give birth to his cub, wow, how time had passed, and how things had changed.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Nala and I stood there for a long time, we talked about a wide range of subjects, mainly dealing with our childhood.

"Simba, I'm sorry for asking, but what was the stampede like?" Nala asked, looking away from me as she did so

I sighed, "No, don't be sorry Nala, I'll tell you."

I hadn't forgotten a single detail of that day, and I didn't omit any from my retelling of it.

"How could anyone do that?" Nala said, tears building on the edges of her eyes

I didn't know why Scar would stoop so low, "I don't know Nala, if it weren't for my dad on that day, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Do you miss him?" she asked, both sadness and sympathy apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, I do miss him," I said, hanging my head.

It was quiet for a moment, and I looked up. Nala's expression had suddenly changed to one that I didn't quite understand. She looked at me for a moment, with something in her eyes that caught me off guard, and said, "Simba... uhh... where's Rafiki?" Her voice sounded uncharacteristically shaky, almost stressed out. Something had changed her mood quite abruptly. Which didn't surprise me lately, considering the circumstances.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" I replied. It should have registered with me sooner, but I'd had my mind on my father and wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"The cub, Simba."

I froze for a moment, and suddenly it clicked in my mind. It was time. Our cub was coming.

I took off toward Rafiki's old tree as fast as my legs would carry me.

* * *

**A/N: First, let me give credit out to my best friend in Monterey, California for co-writing this chapter with me. Oorah!**

**Despite the length of the chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed it. It gets so much more interesting in the next few chapters guys, stay with me!**

**Review and look out for my next update!**

**Thank you!**


	14. The Best of Times

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Simba's POV**

Late that night, Nala gave birth to our firstborn cub. "It is a boy," Rafiki grinned as he placed him on Nala's forepaws.

Tano was tiny, with Nala's blue eyes and my tan fur. "He looks like you, Simba." she whispered, smiling up at me warmly.

I noticed the resemblance as well. "Yeah, but he has your eyes, Nala," I said, as two curiosity-filled sapphires looked up at us.

He rolled over and let out the tiniest attempt at a "mew". I laughed softly. "Sounds like he'll be giving my roar a run for its money before you know it!" I winked, and Nala chuckled. Almost as if to agree, little Tano swatted at my paw, and Nala and I both had to laugh again.

She turned back to our newborn cub, who was settling down and beginning to fall asleep. I watched as she gently licked him clean, and he purred softly as he drifted off to sleep. It was easy to see how much she already loved him. I now understood the old saying, "there's nothing in this world like the love a mother has for her cub". When he finally was fast asleep, she looked up at me, and her smile matched mine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. It had been a long day for both of us, but especially her.

She sighed, "Don't worry about me, Simba. I'm fine," and she smiled up at me again. "I wonder what he'll be like? I know he'll make us proud, but I just wonder what he'll do to better the pride?" she asked.

I thought about this for a moment. The possibilities were endless for our happy family. My father would've been so proud.

I smiled and nuzzled Nala as I replied, "He'll do great things, I'm sure of it." She nuzzled me back. Neither of us could contain our joy.

* * *

**Sarabi's POV**

New parents are always refreshing to watch. It always starts out the same: the uncertainty in their interactions with their newborn cub and with themselves, coupled with the joy of the brand new addition to the family.

Simba and Nala were only partially different than all of the rest; where other new parents would likely fight and argue, Simba and Nala never raised their voice or made one insensitive comment to one another. It pleasantly surprised me how they would try to talk their way through their problems instead of arguing.

Tano wasn't your average newborn either; in fact, he rarely cried, and he was seldom upset, a fact that didn't really strike me as odd.

Looking back on little Simba and how bad he was, I figured he was having it easy with his little one.

Oh, how I wished Mufasa could be here to see how happy his son was; then, I thought, Mufasa would have been happy too. Knowing him, he'd even probably offer to help raise Tano.

And if they didn't already have him under control, I would've helped too.

* * *

**Usheja's POV**

I didn't see Zira at the presentation of Tano. If she wanted to look as if she wasn't planning something, then not showing up for the presentation of Simba's firstborn probably wasn't the best course of action.

"Zira." I called to her as I entered her den.

I heard a small voice reply, "Mother isn't here." It sounded like little Nuka.

Then where was she?

"Nuka? What are you doing all by yourself? And where's little Vitani?" I asked.

There was a brief pause, "Vitani's asleep right here. Mother is out on a hunt." he replied.

I frowned, Zira wasn't a hunter, or at least she hadn't been for a while.

"Tell her that not going to the ceremony a few days ago has made her look bad, and if she wants to keep this plan going, she'd better start conforming and blending in. Can you remember all of that, Nuka?" I asked.

Nuka's voice sounded unsure, "Uhh, sure, I'll tell her all that." he replied.

I frowned, "Are you sure you can remember all of that?" I asked in an insistent tone.

"She looked bad by not going to the presentation, and she needs to start blending in, I heard it." Nuka said

I reluctantly left the small cave. I didn't want to leave little Nuka and Vitani alone, but I had more pressing matters to address.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I awoke, opening my eyes slowly in the low-light conditions of the cave to allow them to adjust, and I looked to the male who slept almost on top of me with a smile.

"Hey, you're awake." he said, opening one of his eyes slightly.

I nodded, "I see that you are as well, Nadugu."

Nadugu had come to visit the pride when he heard of Tano's arrival. Simba had allowed Nadugu to stay with the pride for the duration of the rainy season, and I had introduced myself to the somewhat familiar-looking lion right off. We began talking soon after, and through a bit of questioning, I figured out that Nadugu was actually Mufasa's youngest brother. I hadn't known that Scar had any other brothers.

He favored Scar more than Mufasa; he had Scar's dark mane and almond brown fur, but he was strong and thickly built like Mufasa. His lazy brown eyes had caught mine from the start, and he had kept my attention for the past 7 months now.

Nadugu stood and stretched, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something this morning, Zira?" he asked with a yawn.

I rolled over and stood slowly, "Yes I did, it is a bit of a...touchy subject though." I answered.

He gave me a strange look, "I'm all ears, darling." he said.

I took a minute and thought about how to ask Nadugu to join my cause and help take Simba down in the name of Scar.

Here went everything. "There are those in this pride, myself included who think that Simba came to power unfairly. Now you don't have to give your answer right away, but will you consider joining us in...removing him from power?" I asked, fearing his reaction.

Nadugu didn't seem to think it over for very long, "Let me get this straight, you want me to help you kill Simba, who has been nothing but nice to me ever since I came here?"

Huh, he put up a pretty good defense.

I smiled at him, "Don't think of it like that, he did kill your own brother." I said, maintaining my cool while wondering how Nadugu didn't share my same anger and need for revenge.

Nadugu seemed to be disgusted with me as he retorted, in a tone that told me he was not on my side anymore, "Scar deserved to die, if half the stuff I've heard about him turns out to be true, then the world is better off without him."

That's when I lost it.

"I should've known you were a spineless coward! Get out of my sight before I kill you!" I shouted at him, with all the anger and hurt he had caused me by rejecting not only me but my cause.

Nadugu didn't move, "Simba should know what you are plotting." he said, with a smug smile on his disgusting face.

Let's just say I didn't give him the chance. With one quick strike to the neck with my razor-sharp claws, Nadugu went from being my mate...

...To being dead.

* * *

**A/N: Let me start off by once again shouting out to my best friend and co-writer/editor out in Monterey, California.**

**Before everybody starts upping arms over this, yes I realize that Kovu being fathered by Scar and Mufasa's brother would make Kiara and Kovu bloodline relatives. Yikes...**

**Chapter 15 coming up soon friends, be sure and tell me how this one went though.**

**Thanks!**


	15. Ladies and Gentlemen, Lend me your Ears

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: This first part is happening during Zira and Nadugu's arguement.**

**Vitani's POV**

Mom was out again with her boyfriend, Nadugu, so Nuka and I were pretty much on our own for the day. Unbeknownst to Mother, however, Nuka was planning on hanging out with one of Mom's younger friends, a lioness about his age named Rinaka, instead of teaching me how to hunt field mice like Mother had instructed him to do.

I made a mental note to tease him about that later, but today I was going on an adventure. Not sure what I was going to find, but I was tired of just sitting around and watching Nuka scratch at his termite-infested fur all day.

I crept past Zazu, the king's butler, and hid in the bushes outside Pride Rock without being noticed. Or so I thought.

"Hey, Vitani! Where ya goin'?" came a familiar voice from behind me. Tano jumped out from behind my hiding spot and pounced on me. We rolled around laughing and wrestled for a while, hiding behind the bushes so nobody, could see us. I'd told Tano to keep our friendship a secret because my mom didn't like for me to play and have fun, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, we made it a fun game, hiding and making up secret adventures to embark upon together. We always had fun when we played together. He was my only true friend.

If my mother knew that Tano and I were secretly best friends, she'd chew me out when we were alone, so that Nala wouldn't find out. Mother kept secrets of her own, secrets about how mad she was at Tano's father for killing mine. But I didn't blame Tano for that. It wasn't his fault, and he was my friend.

Good thing Mother was otherwise… occupied today. I saw her and Nadugu together once. Disgusting how touchy they were. So uncharacteristic of Mother. Nuka had told me about her and our father, Scar, and how she'd been even more disgustingly lovey-dovey with him before he was killed. Nuka said that Mother had… loved our father. It was hard for me to imagine Mother being sweet or loving without an ulterior motive of some sort, so sometimes I thought Nuka was just making up stories. I'd never seen her that way, personally.

Tano's voice above me woke me from my daydream. "Tani, are you gonna let me pin you every time, or are you gonna start putting up some sort of fight someday?" he said with a playful smirk on his lips. I laughed. "Ha, we'll see about that!" and with that, we began to brawl again. After a long bout of wrestling, he still managed to pin me. "How do you always do that, Tano? It's like you can't be pinned!" I cried in mock desperation, trying not to giggle but failing anyway.

"I don't know. I guess I get that from my mom. She always pins whoever she fights. Even dad, and he's not just 'letting her win' either. I saw them wrestle once. She's unpinnable!" Tano said with a grin. I could tell he loved bragging about his mom. We started wrestling again, until we were interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice behind us.

"Well well well, what have we here? Tano and 'Tani, sittin' in a tree…!" My stomach lurched at the sound of my brother's voice. Nuka's evil smirk made Tano gulp too, though he tried to hide it. We both knew we were dead, because Nuka couldn't keep any secrets from Mother. And hell hath no fury…

* * *

**Nuka's POV**

I laughed as I saw the fear in the eyes of the two little cubs in front of me. "Mother's going to be sooooo pleased to see that you two are such good… friends. I'll be sure to let her know when she gets back!"

"Oh really?" Vitani's suddenly triumphant tone caught me off guard. Why wasn't she scared anymore? Mother would be furious when I told her. "Does Mother know you weren't watching me today? Does she know you were with Rinaka all afternoon instead of teaching me how to hunt field mice?" Her confident smirk infuriated me, because she was right. Mother would kill me when she found out I'd left Vitani alone all day to hang out with a lioness.

"You wouldn't." I said sternly, trying to intimidate her back into the corner I'd had her in only moments earlier.

"Watch me." She smiled mischievously.

I pounced on top of her before she knew what was happening, and I bit off a piece of her ear in my frustration with her. She cried out, and instantly I felt a small set of sharp claws dig into my back. Tano lept onto my back and knocked me off of my sister.

We grappled for what seemed like forever, and I realized that the prince was much stronger that I had assumed. I caught a piece of his ear in my teeth to try to make him give in; surprisingly, he ripped it away with barely a whimper, and in seconds he had me pinned to the ground. How embarrassing! Pinned by a 7 month old CUB! I knocked him off of me and ran off. Mother could never find out about this…

* * *

**Tano's POV**

Nuka had some nerve. If he hadn't run off, I would've beaten a lesson into him.

Not really caring about the blood that flowed down the side of my face, I went over to Vitani, who had suffered a similar injury in the brief struggle.

"Are you ok, 'Tani?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

She looked to my injury, "I should ask the same thing about you. He took off a pretty good piece of your ear, Tano... doesn't that hurt?" she asked, her concern easily detectable.

It did, but Dad had taught me to concentrate on other things when I hurt myself. It had turned out to be a pretty good trick for getting rid of pain.

Vitani groaned, "Grrah, Nuka's such an idiot! Mother's going to kill him when she figures out he did this to me." she said, not really talking to me.

Vitani's mom had always creeped me out. There was just something...not right about her. I figured Nuka had a pretty harsh punishment coming to him indeed, even more so if she told her all of that other stuff that made Nuka freak out on her.

"Are you sure he's not going to tell on you?" I asked, pondering the fate of our secret friendship.

She shook her head, "If he knows what's good for him, he won't."

I smiled at her. It must've looked weird with all of the blood running down my face, because she looked away from me.

"What?" I asked her, wondering why she'd given me that weird look.

She dismissed it immediately. "Nothing, it's just that we can't play now, we're both hurt." she answered, still not looking at me.

True, already I began to feel lightheaded from the blood loss.

"Hey, we'll be better in no time though. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes.

She turned slowly, and I could see a tiny smile creeping onto her lips. "You might." she replied, with a mischevious undertone to her voice.

'Tani then began to walk away, headed for the small cave that her family called home.

I turned and started for Pride Rock's den, wondering how in the world I was going to explain this to mom and dad. I hoped it wouldn't start another fight. They seemed to fight about me a lot lately... 

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Tano approached me slowly, with his head cocked drastically to one side as though he were hiding something.

"Alright, I want to know what happened and how bad it is." I demanded, hiding my worry with mock irritation.

Tano let a sigh, "Ok dad, but it looks a lot worse than it feels." he said, starting to turn his head.

I was horrified to see that my son was missing a sizeable chunk of his right ear. Blood was flowing freely down the side of his head and dripping on the ground beneath him with a steady patter.

I was at a loss for words, "Tano, who did that to you?" I asked.

"I was playing around and I fell and caught the edge of this sharp rock. It doesn't hurt dad."

Tano was clearly lying to me, I could see it in his face. And I didn't appreciate being lied to.

"I'll ask you again, who did that to you Tano?" I insisted, not buying his story for a second.

He sighed, "It was Kufa, he said I was stupid." he admitted sheepishly. He wouldn't look me in the eye, so I figured it was pretty bad.

Tano and Kufa did NOT get along, and since they had gotten into countless fights before, I believed him.

"Tano, I taught you to be bigger than that. Come on, let's see if Rafiki can fix that." I said, picking him up so he wouldn't have to walk. I figured I'd let this one go. We'd been on his case about fighting with that cub all week, and obviously nothing was going to work with Tano. Now to keep it from Nala... I sighed, knowing I'd never be able to keep secrets from my love, even if it caused another argument. 

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I came back from my hunt late that evening, so late in fact that the only one left awake was Simba.

"Hey Simba, what are you still doing up?" I asked him as he ran out to meet me.

Something seemed to be bothering him, "What happened?" I asked, not liking the worry I could see him trying to hide on his face. He'd never been successful at hiding his feelings from me.

He sighed, "It's Tano. He's not hurt badly, but he got into another fight."

I groaned. Not the kind of news you want to hear coming back from a hunt, "Well, how badly is he hurt?" I asked.

"Well...he's missing a good portion of his ear, but at least Rafiki managed to stop the bleeding." he replied after considering his words for a moment.

'So it was that bad?' I thought.

"Who did he fight with?" I asked Simba, worried about our son getting himself into too much trouble for his own good, once again.

Simba clicked his tongue, "Guess." he said, expecting me to know...

...Oh no, not Kufa AGAIN.

"Well, did you talk to Natashu about it?" I asked, hoping he'd done this most obvious thing and talked to Kufa's mother.

But Simba shook his head 'No' which bothered me, "What did you do then?" I asked, more than a little frustrated at this situation.

"Nala, I took care of what mattered. I got Tano the help he needed, and I grounded him to the den for the rest of the day." Simba said defensively. I suddenly didn't like his tone.

No, that was just something you didn't do, "You punished him! Simba, he's the victim in all of this. You should've went and talked to Natashu and got that little brat Kufa punished!"

Simba then became frustrated. Great. Another fight. This had become the norm these days, and I was getting sick of always fighting over how to take care of our son.

"Nala, Tano said he started the fight. The way I see it he's just as guilty as Kufa in all this."

"Simba, you didn't do your job."

"What's that supposed to mean? I did everything I was supposed to! Our son was getting ready to bleed out!"

"Exactly my point, you should've seen to Kufa being punished. Instead of punishing our son."

"Nala, this is the third time this week those two have fought!"

"But. Kufa. Hurt. Our. Son."

"Are you even listening to me?" he yelled indignantly.

"Are you?" I retorted.

"Don't try to make it seem like I'm the bad guy in all of this, Tano needs to learn restraint."

"And how do you think he's going to learn that Simba? You have to teach him!"

"I have been teaching him things, Nala. He never listens!"

"Are you even listening to yourself? You sound like you don't want to be a father anymore!"

"I do! How could you say such a thing?" Simba seemed genuinely hurt by my words, and I almost regretted them for a moment. Then I remembered how angry he was making me. Serves him right.

"...Just working with what I got."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Nala, I love Tano as much as I love you, With all of my being, and I would gladly die for either of you."

"Hmm...a shame you're so hardheaded."

"One of my few flaws."

"So, do you want to go talk to Natashu and Kufa tomorrow?"

"Why don't you just let me do my job as the father of our son and take care of it without your input?

NOW I was pissed. He was trying to kick me out of the decision-making process for OUR son. Oh HELL no. I raised my eyebrow and replied, "Oh really? Well, maybe if you would DO your job without me having to tell you how to raise a cub, then perhaps I wouldn't be on your case all the time! Ever thought about that?"

And with that, I gave him a look that said where he'd be sleeping tonight, and I stormed into the den alone. For a split second, I thought I caught a glimpse of a cub who'd been listening to our fight, but I was too far away from the cub to tell who it was before it ran off, obviously embarrassed about being found. But since my mind was heavily burdened with the fight I'd just had with my Simba, I forgot about it almost as soon as I noticed it. I tried to get some sleep, but sleep would not come that night. 

* * *

**Zira's POV**

What had I done?

My body shook involutarily from end to end, although I had talked about doing it all of the time, I had never actually killed another lion.

I looked down at where Nadugu's blood stained my fur, "What have I done?" I asked aloud, vocalizing the thought that repeated itself over and over in my head.

My mind went into a frenzy of thought, What was I going to do? Why had I done what I did? How was I going to explain this to anyone if they found out? The punishment for murder was death. Always.

I took several deep breaths

"Calm down Zira, you're losing it. Bring it on back." I told myself, repeating what my mother used to tell me whenever I was a cub and I cried.

I looked to the lifeless form that was sprawled in front of me, what was I going to do?

I had no idea, but if I wanted my plan to continue without being completely torn apart, I needed to think of something.

Fast.

* * *

**A/N: Hola mi amigos, sorry about the wait on this one, but both me and my co-writer's schedule got packed with important stuff to do. **

**So, wha'd you guys think? look out for my next update coming soon!**


	16. Foolish Pride

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Simba's POV**

I was still fuming mad when I woke up the next morning, not so much at the situation, but at Nala's constant questioning and undermining my parental decisions. I was Tano's father, did I not have a say on how he got punished? Zazu approaching allowed me a moment to concentrate on other things.

"Good morning sire, shall I give you the morning report?" he asked in his ever-cheery tone.

I sighed, my head was throbbing and the last thing I needed to hear was his off-key singing voice, "Sure Zazu, can you just speak it though?" I asked, trying not to sound rude or offensive while doing so.

"Most certainly sire, the vultures report a sizeable herd of antelope near the south boundary, and the giraffes are saying the rains should start here in the next couple of weeks. Call me crazy sire, but it's like they control the weather, their accuracy astonishes me." he rattled off quickly

I nodded, paying very little attention to what he was saying, "Any news from the other territories?" I asked

He nodded, "Yes sire, the plains pride to the extreme north has inquired to the whereabouts of your uncle Nadugu."

Oh man, I had completely forgotten about uncle Nadugu, I'd let him stay with my pride after Tano was born, he'd immediately taken a liking to Zira after arriving and stayed a lot longer than we'd originally agreed on.

But he was family, and as long as he didn't try to drop me off a steep cliff or break my neck in my sleep I really didn't care if he left or not.

"Yeah it is kinda wierd that he hasn't checked in with me since the other day." I said, becoming a little worried

"Perhaps he and madam Zira have been...preoccupied, sire?" Zazu suggested, sensing my concern

I smiled and shook my head at the question, "I'd still better go drop by at least." I said, letting a small laugh.

Zazu nodded, "Mhm, perhaps, I suppose one can never be too cautious." he agreed

I left Zazu and made my way to Zira's den, it was there that uncle Nadugu had decided to stay, "Zira? Nadugu? Hello?" I called into the dark cave.

"King Simba? What are you doing here?" a small feminine voice asked after several moments of silence.

Zira's daughter Vitani slowly emerged from the den, "Just looking for your mother, or Nadugu." I answered

Vitani sighed, "I haven't seen either of them since yesterday morning sir, and I haven't seen my brother since yesterday afternoon." she said

What kind of parent leaves a seven month old cub unattended?

I cocked an eyebrow, "So you're all alone?" I asked, concern starting to creep it's way into my voice

Vitani slowly nodded, "Yes sir, but I know how to take care of myself, mother has been teaching me how to hunt." she said, I could tell she was bragging about that, most female cubs didn't learn that until they were a year or more old.

I then noticed something about Vitani that seemed all at once: Peculiar, worrying, and eerily familiar. "Vitani, what happened to your ear?" I asked her

Unlike Tano, Vitani was only missing a small chip out of her ear, but the similarity beteween the injuries was unmistakeable.

"Well, this bully Kufa was picking on me. He got a little rough." she replied

Wow, this wasn't like Kufa, even though he was the pride's bully.

I shifted my stance, something wasn't right here, "Did you know Tano has a injury that looks pretty close to that one?" I asked her

Vitani shook her head, "No. Kufa's mean though, I wouldn't put it past him, Is Tano ok?"

I nodded, "He's fine." I said, then in an abrupt return to what I'd originally came here for, I asked, "Do you know where your mom and Nadugu liked to go Vitani?"

She seemed to think it over for a long time, "They have three places they like to go to, down by the river, over by the gorge, and down inside the gorge."

Well, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Thank you for your help Vitani, be careful." I said as I turned and walked away

* * *

**Usheja's POV**

As the sun beat down from above that morning, I laid on my back soaking up it's warm and refreshing rays. I was in a trance, one that I never wanted to come out of...

...But Zira's voice dragged me out of it

"Usheja! There's been a terrible accident, come quickly!" she said, her voice cracking with what seemed at the time to be genuine terror.

I lept to my feet quickly, "Zira, what happened?" I asked, wanting to help my friend

"Nadugu, he's hurt bad...or dead. there was so much blood..." she said

Zira then motioned for me to follow her, and my feet couldn't move fast enough.

* * *

**Rafiki's POV**

The sun had been up for an hour or so when I heard the king making his way up my tree.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, King Simba! Be careful please!" Poor guy was like a bull in a china shop, knocking stuff over and breaking branches in his hurry up to my home. "What brings you here this morning?" I said with a smile. I always enjoyed his visits. He reminded me so much of his father, whom I still missed so much.

"Rafiki, I just don't know what to do. Nala and I have been fighting so much lately. We both think we're right all the time, which leads to more arguments. We haven't even kissed since before Tano's last incident with Kufa a couple weeks ago. I don't know what to do. I'm just so mad at her." I could see that the King was very upset, and I knew I had to show him the answer.

"Have you ever considered why she's mad at you? Have you tried seeing things from her perspective at all?" I asked.

"Well, come to think of it, I just think about how mad I get at her. I haven't really thought about how she feels. Oh man, how could I be so selfish? I love her and I haven't even tried to understand how she feels. Rafiki, how can I fix this?" He groaned in frustration with himself, and I could see that he would be open to the advice I was about to give him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes earnestly. "Simba, you must go to her and apologize. Let her know how much you really care about her. Show her your love and care, and open up to her about how you feel. When she sees your sincerity and change of heart, she will open up to you too. Just remember: follow old Rafiki, he knows de way!"

And with that, I popped him on the head with my stick and leapt from my tree, giggling like a madman the whole way.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Well, I knew Nala had been right. I needed to talk to Kufa's mother.

In fact, I stopped looking for my uncle to go talk to her.

I couldn't bear the thought of Nala being angry with me anymore, and I knew I had to do my job as Tano's father. It was time to step up and take responsibility. I made a mental note to sincerely apologize to Nala after talking to Natashu about her unruly son. I made my way into her den, but she was nowhere to be found. To my surprise, little Kufa was napping in the corner. Well, perfect opportunity to nip this right in the bud.

"Kufa, I need to speak with you."

He nearly jumped out of his fur. I could see I had startled him, and he could see that I was here to take care of business. No time for games.

"G-g-good m-morning, King Simba, sir. What c-can I d-do for you, s-sir?" he replied shakily, and I could see his apparent anxiety at my approach.

"What has been going on with you and Tano lately?" I figured that this question would bring a confession, to which I would reply with a stern reprimand and all of this would be taken care of as quickly as it had begun.

"Uh… nothing, s-sir. I'm sorry for fighting with him before, but I haven't played with him for at least two weeks. Mom's had me grounded to the den for the last fight Tano and I had, sir. I haven't done anything, I promise!"

I stared into his dark little eyes, trying to find some hint of a lie, but I could see that he was telling the truth. Which thoroughly confused me. If Kufa didn't do it, then who did? How could Tano lie to me AGAIN, after I covered his little ass so many times over this? Well, at least Kufa learned his lesson, one way or another.

"Alright. I'll talk to your mom and make sure I'm getting the full story. Go back to sleep, Kufa. And keep behaving. I'll make sure Tano does." And I meant it.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I was still fuming over our argument when I woke up the next morning. So angry, in fact, that I stayed in the den for most of the morning, avoiding my husband at all costs. If I had to face him and that cocky, self-centered attitude one more time…

As the sun began to move high in the sky above Pride Rock, I turned to see him entering the den with a solemn, apologetic expression on his face. Great, here we go again, I thought.

"Can we talk? Please?" His eyes told me he was really serious this time, and it caught me off guard. I hadn't seen this Simba in a while. I nodded and beckoned for him to come closer.

He sighed and began to pour his heart out to me in a way he hadn't done since he told me about the stampede right before Tano was born.

He looked deep into my eyes and softly said, "I love you and I'm sorry for my behavior lately, especially last night. I've been so stubborn and foolish, and you don't deserve that. I went to talk to Natashu about Kufa, but she wasn't there. Kufa was though, and I honestly scared the crap out of him. He denies anything to do with Tano's ear, but I promise I'll talk to Natashu as soon as she returns from the daily hunting party tonight. I love you and I am so sorry. Please, Nala, please forgive me."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I buried my head in his mane and nuzzled my Simba. "I love you too. I'm sorry for what I said about you not being a good father. I'm the luckiest lioness in the world because you are the father of my son. I forgive you, Simba." I looked up into his eyes, and he was tearing up too.

He smiled, and we pulled each other close for the first time in what had seemed an eternity. This was the Simba I fell in love with so long ago. He kissed me softly, and I thanked the kings above for bringing my Simba back to me once again.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I knew I had to do this quick. She had once been my friend, but she was getting a little too suspicious and asking a few too many questions. I knew I couldn't allow her to ruin my plan, even if it meant killing my former best friend.

She saw his lifeless body and the huge gash across his neck and gasped. "ZIRA? Oh my- how did- I- WHAT DID YOU DO?" she spat in disbelief, seeing through the veil of mock surprise and horror I had put up to get her to follow me here.

I sighed. Here goes.

"Well, he rebelled. He turned away from me and my plan to overthrow Simba. So he had to go."

"YOU KILLED HIM? How could you DO that? You know what? I'm done. I'm out of here. I don't even know who you ARE anymore!" she shrieked in mortified surprise.

I leapt toward her, and with a quick slash to the neck, I put her on the ground in a pool of her own blood. As she gazed up at me with hurt and confused eyes, taking her last breath, I whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you who I am. I'm someone who gets what she wants. And will eliminate ANYONE who stands in her way." She lay still, and I pushed both bodies off the ravine and into the river, never to be seen again.

* * *

**A/N: Two days, two chapters, both me and my co-writer went into a writing frenzy.**

**look out for 17 soon readers, thanks!**


	17. A Seemingly Normal Day

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sarafina's POV**

I was awake hours before the sun rose on that day, "Ah, good morning madam Sarafina, did you have a pleasnt sleep?" came the cheery voice of Zazu, the royal Majordomo

I smiled at the hornbill as he landed within my visibility in the extremely low light, "Pleasnt enough Zazu, how are you doing?" I asked back

He nodded, "I've certainly had worse mornings, the only thing I could complain about really is how cold it's been recently." he said, shivering for emphasis.

I nodded, this rainy season had been out of the ordinary in terms of weather, "Perhaps it will warm up." I said encouragingly

"Mhm, I can't imagine it being able to get much colder."

"True, but the weather has been known to surprise us, do you remember the rains after Mufasa first took over?"

"As I recall, it did not rain, a strange white powder was all we had to show for that year madam."

"My point exactly. So what does my son-in-law have you doing this morning?" I asked, Zazu didn't usually make his rounds until the sun was up.

He seemed to straighten up at the mention of Simba, "I'm just gathering any early morning complaints, concerns, or information. Gives his majesty something to listen to in the morning."

I let an annoyed laugh, "He could try listening to my daughter more often." I said. Simba was both a phenominal king and father, but he wasn't exactly the most compromising husband from what Nala had told me, I didn't hate him, I was just annoyed that he wasnt open to new ideas.

Zazu let a nervous chuckle, "Yes...well, shall I make that a formal complaint from you then madam?" he asked, returning to his servile, businesslike manner.

"No Zazu, do tell him that I noticed some hyenas down by the southrenmost border yesterday evening when I was returning from my hunt though.." I said giving him a much more acceptable alternative

Zazu nodded, "Yes, I do believe he'll want to hear that, will there be anything else madam?"

"Can you drum up a nice young male and take about five years off my age?" I asked sarcastically

Zazu laughed, "Very very clever, you have a good day now madam." he said

"You be sure and do the same Zazu." I said to him as he flew away.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I awoke early the next morning, careful not to disturb Nala's peaceful slumber as I stood and made my way out to the promintory (presentation area) to watch the sun rise. This morning was very cold, so cold that I could see my breath in the early morning light, but there was just something about watching the sun climb slowly over the horizon that was calming to me, it had been that way all of my life thus far.

As visibility improved, I quckly became aware that I wasn't the only one observing the sunrise, Tano stood a short distance away from me, either not taking notice of my presence, or not caring; he stared out toward the horizon.

"Why are you up so early Tano?" I asked, concerned. Tano usually slept in late, it wasn't like him to be up this early.

He looked back over his shoulder at me, "Couldn't get to sleep." he replied

Couldn't _get _to sleep? He'd been up all night?

"Well, what's going on? Why did you not sleep last night?" I asked him, my tone letting him know that I was concerned for him

He huffed a sigh and returned his gaze to the ascending sun.

"Tano? Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, he was clearly upset with me for some reason.

He shook his head, "No. Not really." was his short answer

I changed the subject, this had been bothering me since the day before, "Tano, why did you lie to me?" I asked

I got another annoyed sigh as my answer

"I talked to Kufa, he said he had no idea how you got hurt because he's been grounded." I continued, shaking off his annoyance.

Tano turned around, "Do you believe him dad? He's lied to you before." he said

True, but I had seen how scared Kufa was of me when I'd questioned him, it took a good actor to fake that.

"No Tano, I don't believe him, but I'll wait until I've talked to his mom before I dismiss his side of the story completely." I explained in an attempt to sound neutral and fair.

Tano shook his head, "Am I still grounded? I want to go play with my friends." he said, almost indignantly, I had no idea what was causing him to be that way with me.

I sighed, he'd been grounded for the past day, I figured he'd learned enough of a lesson for now, "Have fun, but be careful with your ear the way it is, ok?" I asked

Without even a glance, he shot away from me. I was left to ponder his unusual behavior, I hadn't done anything that merited that from anyone.

I had a kingdom to run however, and getting to the bottom of Tano's emotional state unfortunately wasn't a high priority on my to do list for that day, but I made a mental note to talk to him about it over the evening meal.

I almost didn't get to.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I realized how seriously in trouble I was when the uncontrollable urge to vomit greeted me with the rising sun for the third morning in a row. After I hurled the last night's dinner into the thorn bushes outside the den, the pieces started falling into place. No wonder I had been so edgy lately (more than usual, and that was saying something).

_'Great'_, I thought to myself, the last thing I need is another cub on the way. And from NADUGU, no less. At that thought, another strong wave of nausea hit me like a raging stampede, and I proceeded to empty the remaining contents of my stomach onto the already dying thorn bush. I cursed silently at the thorns as I yanked them from my cheek. What a way to start the day.

"Mother… a-are y-you alright?" I cringed at Nuka's voice, knowing he'd probably just seen that. I turned to see him standing just inside the entrance to the den.

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

He paused for a moment, then he said, "Well, I've heard you get sick just about every morning this week, and I'm kinda worried about you, Mother. I just hope you're ok." I could see that, even though he was visibly hesitant in telling me this (probably afraid of my reaction), he still meant it and wouldn't take it back. Maybe it was the effect of my newly crazy hormones, but his concern for me actually touched me.

"Nuka, I'm fine," I reassured him, stern enough so he wouln't bring it up again, yet soft enough that I wasn't scolding him as usual. And with that, I hurled yet again in the thorn bush.

* * *

**Vitani's POV**

With mother sick and Nuka trying to kiss up to her as usual, I had a fairly easy time sneaking off to go find Tano, he and I were going to have fun that day, come hell or high water. I never really got what that saying meant, but I look back and think how ironic it was that I thought of it on that day in particular.

"What's up Tano?" I asked from behind him, startling him a little.

He grinned at the sight of me, "Hey 'Tani." he said as he stood and greeted me with a quick nuzzle.

I felt my face flush slightly at the gesture, "So where are we going today?" I asked

Tano laughed, "Anywhere where Nuka isnt." he joked, flicking his bad ear for emphasis

I began laughing with him, while we were laughing I took note of Tano's growing mischevious smile, "Tag! you're it!" he declared as he patted me on the back, then quickly darted away for the tall grass of the open . I immediately gave chase, Tano was quick, but if he thought he was going to make it into the tall grass to hide, he was dead wrong.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

The plan was in motion, the cubs were out on the plains, Shenzi had given me the go ahead to set the afternoon ablaze, literally. I ran throughout the tall, wavy tan grass; touching the ignited end of the stick I carried gingerly in my mouth to the tall blades at random intervals. Pretty soon I had a raging inferno going, and this wildfire once started, was truly unstoppable.

I dropped the stick and took a moment to admire the blaze before me, Tano would surely be killed in this, but I wondered if Zira knew he was playing with her daughter when she'd given the order through Rinaka, who was acting as her stand in until she got better. No matter, this was a war; and in war there are unintended casualties.

I made my way back to where Banzai, Rinaka, and Shenzi watched my handiwork engulf the Pridelands with my head held high.

Tano's death would leave Simba emotionally open to attack, then we would seize Pride Rock once again, this time with Zira as our leader.

* * *

**I'd like to start off with another shout-out to my co-writer in California, even though I can be a little obsessive at times, I miss you. Your work on this story has helped me through many bouts of writer's block.**

**A/N: I dunno, it felt as though it could be longer, but It said what needed to be said, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. **

**Sorry about the Month-long wait readers, but tell me how me and my co-writer are doing, we need your reviews to tell us what to fix.**

**Thanks for reading up to this point, be on the lookout for CH18.**


	18. The Worst of Times

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Simba's POV**

_'Why did I let him go? Why did I let him go play today?' _I asked myself frantically as I ran headlong into the flames.

"TANO? TANO? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted, coughing.

I was scared beyond words, I pleaded with the kings above to keep Tano safe, just until I found him, then I would do all of the safe keeping from there on. I cursed myself for caving to Tano that morning, I should've stuck with his punishment and kept him in the den, now for all I knew he was dead.

No. I had to stay positive, I reassured myself that Tano knew exactly what to do when there was a fire, he was probably fine...Probably, I reprimanded myself for the use of the word, Tano would be just fine, no question about it.

_'Please let him be Ok...'_

* * *

**Tano's POV**

The fire caught me and Vitani completely off guard, one minute we were playing and goofing around, the next we were running for our lives. The flames spread rapidly, and there was very little we could do to outrun them, before we knew it, we were surrounded by a wall of fire.

Vitani was nearly incoherent, "Tano, what do we do? Where do we go?" she asked.

I didn't know, I wasn't exactly calm at that particular moment either, I frantically scanned the flaming grass and trees for a way out.

"I don't...I can't see a-" I started, but just as I started to give up it happened: a break in the flames.

"There!" I shouted, "Follow me!"

Vitani and I charged the break in the fire, I silently begged for it not to close back up as we were running through it. We made it through the break in the flames, but the smoke severely limited visibility, I couldn't see Pride Rock or any other obvious landmarks, everything looked the same: burning trees and burning grass.

Vitani seemed to notice my lack of direction, "We gotta move. We'll find our way back after the fire dies out." she said, stepping in front of me and taking point.

We hadn't walked ten steps when I heard the sickening crack of a nearby tree beginning to fall.

"Vitani! Look out!" I shouted, pushing her out of the falling tree's path.

I couldn't move fast enough to dodge the tree myself however, as I heard the tree hit the ground with a deep 'Thud' I felt a very sharp and immense pain surge through my body.

As I blacked out, I remember thinking, _'well, my life wasn't a total waste.'_

* * *

**Vitani's POV**

"Vitani! Look out!" I heard Tano shout to me

Next thing I knew, I saw a massive tree land right were I would've been standing, and right were Tano _was _standing.

_'NO!' _I thought and shouted at the same time, I was mortified, Tano had just saved my life, but he very well may have ended his own.

"TANO!" I shouted, running over to the flaming tree trunk.

The tree had Tano's tail and right hindleg pinned under it's massive weight, I knew I had to do something to help him, but I couldn't lift this tree.

_'Hang in there Tano, I'll go get help.' _I thought as I looked at him one last time.

I wasn't about to let my best friend die on me.

* * *

**Rinaka's POV**

I watched as the stupid hyena approached where myself and the other two hyenas stood, his head held high and his face scrunched into a confident smirk.

"Way to go pyro." Their leader, Shenzi remarked as he sat down beside her.

I looked out to the enflamed land with a smile, "Yes, good job." I remarked.

When Zira told me that I was to act as her voice until she got better, I was more than honored. I didn't see babysitting these three as a chore, as I normally would've percieved it. My mind drifted to thoughts of Zira's son, Nuka; he was such a charmer, even though he'd gotten into a termite mound and they clung to him like fleas.

The three hyenas were mezmerized by the fire, "Yeah, I don't see how the little shrimp is gonna live through all that." the more intellegent of the two males said.

Shenzi hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up, remember what happened the last time you said that somethin' was as good as dead? He ended up coming back on us."

Hyenas, they were morons, all three of them. I had no idea why Zira had allowed them in on this plan, I could've swore she hated them as much as Simba did.

"This will be the beginning of the end for Simba." I said

Shenzi nodded, "You mind telling us how again?" she asked

I did mind, but I told them anyway, "Tano dies in the fire, Simba and Nala both are greif stricken and distracted, then we move in and it's off with their heads." I explained, trying to keep it simple.

The less than intellegent male drew an imaginary line across his neck and laughed his stupid sounding laugh.

"I have to report back to Zira, I trust you three can confirm Tano's death?" I asked as I walked away from the hyenas.

Shenzi nodded, "No problem Rinaka, tell Zira congrats for us too." she said

"For what?" I asked

She laughed, "She's expecting."

Well, that explained Zira's sickness, sudden anger control issues, and... well that explained everything that was off about our leader actually.

I nodded my understanding and left the three to watch the fire burn out, at the current rate of expansion though, they were gonna be there a while.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I was about to have a breakdown, Tano was in serious danger, and I couldn't find him, you couldn't have stopped the flow of tears down my cheek even if you told me he was alright.

"TANO? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my voice cracking as I began to cry mid-shout.

Simba had every lioness in the pride out looking for Tano, the fire had for the most part died out at this point, but one still had to watch one's step for a little flare up or some embers that had yet to burn out.

"Queen Nala!" I heard a tiny voice frantically call out

Vitani emerged from the thick smoke, her entire body was grey from the ashes, save for the tear tracks on her face, she looked as though she was terrified of something, I was immediately concerned.

I tried to keep my cool as I asked, "What is it Vitani? What did you see?"

Her light blue eyes widened as a mix of emotions played out across her seven month old face, "It's T-Tano...there was a tree...he pushed me out of the way when it fell...and..." she stammered

My eyes began to fill with tears once more, "Vitani, what happened?" I asked, my voice devoid of it's usual authority.

"You have to come help him! He's hurt!" she barked, suddenly very to-the-point about it all.

In any normal circumstance where a cub barked an order at me like that, I would've given her the biggest ass-chewing of her life. Reguardless of whether Zira approved of it or not, but this wasn't a normal circumstance, was it?

I followed Vitani for what seemed like an eternity, when in fact it was probably only two or three minutes. We came upon a large fallen tree, underneath the tree, about midway down the trunk was Tano, either unconscious, or dead.

I freaked out at the sight of my son's lifeless form, but I still approached him slowly.

"Tano?" I asked

No reply

"T-Tano?"

No reply

"Tano please...answer me..."

No reply

* * *

**Sarabi's POV**

"HELP!" Came Nala's shrill cry

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me toward the sound of her voice, "Nala? Where are you?" I shouted through the thick smoke.

This didn't sound good, my only reply was a wailing sound.

"Sarabi, over here!" came a small voice from my right.

It was Zira's daughter, her and Nala stood near a fallen tree, "Nala? What is it dear?" I asked my daughter in law as though she were a young cub.

"He's dead." she replied

I looked over to my grandson's body, and I noticed his chest raise and lower ever so slightly. I immediately sprung into action, "Help me lift this tree Nala." I commanded her as I latched onto a thick branch and began to lift.

Nala seemed perplexed, but she did as I told her, and with one good effort, we freed Tano from the tree. That was when I realized just how badly he was hurt, Tano's tail was severed from about mid-way on, And the back leg that had been pinned was broken.

As she picked his body up, Nala noticed his breathing, "He's alive!"

I nodded, "Yes, but he wont be for much longer if you dont get him to Rafiki's tree, hurry!" I shouted at her.

"But what about Simba?"

"I'll get him, go!"

And with that I went to go find my son.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

Rinaka returned as the last of the fire burned out, "Well done Rinaka, I am most pleased with you and your three little helpers." I said

"All in the name of Scar." she replied

I nodded, I wondered if she would think the next part of my plan was in his name.

"Now Rinaka, I am going to ask you to do something that might seem confusing, but it is necessary to the success of our plan."

"I'll do anything, what is it?" she asked

I smiled, perhaps she was a little more useful to me than I had originally given her credit for, "I want you to tell Simba about the hyenas, how they started the fire. But be sure and omit your involvelment and mine, we just want him thinking about the hyenas."

She nodded and bowed, "Yes ma'am." she said as she left to go find our "King".

It pained me to want to be rid of one so devoted to Scar's cause, but if Nuka was going to remain just another male and not the heir of Scar, he didn't need a future mate.

It was an hour or so before the three hyenas arrived, "Everything is going according to plan ma'am." the female reported.

I shook my head, "Not everything Shenzi, Rinaka is a traitor, she went and told Simba that you three started the fire. You now have new orders, kill her and get this plan back on track."

Shenzi growled, "She won't live to see nightfall."

I laughed, "See that she doesn't, she's due to report in in an hour if you three wish to wait for her." I said

The stupid hyena laughed deeply and growled.

* * *

**Rafiki's POV**

Nala lept into my tree in one bound, in her mouth she carried a battered but still alive Tano, "Rafiki, please save my son." she begged

I took Tano from her mouth gently and lightly set him down on the floor of my tree home, I immediately took note of Tano's severed tail and broken leg, but he also had minor burns, bruises, scrapes and cuts. To say he was in rough shape would be putting it lightly, I dug through the various medicine pouched scattered about the tree in search of some root-powder that I used as a heavy pain killer. Tano would need to be awake so I could see if he had any brain damage or vision problems.

"Nala, I will not lie to you, 'dis doesn't look good. If you will wait at the bottom of my tree, I will call you up 'ere if his condition improves." I hated telling it to her like that, but if I sugarcoated it and said everything would be fine, she would only be disappointed.

Nala seemed hesitant to go, but she complied with my order.

I then set about my work, I wasn't going to let Tano die on me.

* * *

**Sarafina's POV**

Simba, Sarabi, Timon, Pumbaa and myself made haste to Rafiki's tree, sitting at the base and crying her eyes out was my daughter. Simba immediately ran over to her side and began trying to comfort her.

"Rafiki says it doesn't look good Simba, what are we going to do if..." she started, but didnt finish

Simba pulled her close, "Nala, Rafiki knows what he's doing, Tano will be just fine." he reassured her

Nala buried her head into Simba's shoulder, it pained me to see my daughter so upset, and I genuinely wished there was something I could do to ensure that Tano lived, he was too young to lose his life.

Timon tried to be supportive, "You got nothin' to worry about, the kid's a fighter, he'll make it!"

Pumbaa gave him a quick disapproving grunt and he said no more

Not a word more was exchanged amongst the group for hours. We all sat there, hoping that little Tano would make it through the night...

* * *

**Ed's POV**

We waited patiently until the traitor returned to report in to Zira, she approached us with a look of surprise on her face, "What are you three doing here?" she asked

If she only knew.

Shenzi shook her head, "Do you know what happened to the last lion that betrayed us?" she asked Rinaka

Rinaka seemed not to understand, "Betrayed you? I didn't betray you?" she said

Shenzi took a unorthodox approach to calling her a liar, "I asked you a simple question Rinaka, do you know what happened to the last lion who betrayed us?" she repeated insistantly as she began to circle the young lioness.

Bonzai chimed in, "Yeah, do you? It is a very easy yes or no question Rinaka." he said menacingly, falling into step with Shenzi

I was angry, this made the second lion that had tried to pin something serious on us

"What are you trying to say? And where is Zira?" she asked, looking at us nervously

"Zira has stepped out for a little while." Bonzai answered

Shenzi got in Rinaka's face, "We know you went and tattled to Simba on us."

Rinaka's eyes widened, "I didn't. I swear." she lied

I stepped in front of Shenzi, with a devilish smile and a great deal of focusing I said, "Loose lips cost lives, my dear."

Her face became the embodiment of pure, primal horror, I knew what she'd originally thought of me, that I was daft and idiotic. I made sure she knew what I really was before I sent her to see Scar.

"And now my dear little traitor, you will die." came my uncharacteristically raspy voice once again

...Then we closed in on her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's me again. So...what did y'all think?**

**Whew, this one was kinda depressing. but trust me, the good times are coming (Might not be for another two or three chapters) but the good times are coming**

**So, tell me what you thought, and look out for Chapter 19 soon.**

**Thanks!**


	19. Sorting Out The Mess

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nala's POV**

I began pacing the ground at the bottom of Rafiki's tree. I could hear Tano's sharp cries as Rafiki set his shattered bones (painkillers can only do so much), and thinking of the agony my poor son was enduring was literally making me sick to my stomach.

When I though I couldn't bear it any longer, I saw Sarabi and Simba sprinting across the charred Pridelands toward me, giving me the briefest moment of relief. When Simba reached me, we embraced with heavy hearts. Sarabi must've told him that our son was still alive because he didn't ask me anything. He just let me cry, and I did. When I looked up at him after what seemed like an eternity, I saw big tears in his eyes. "Simba," I sobbed,"what if-"

"Nala, please. Please don't say it. We can't think that way… we have to have hope. He's going to be alright." he gulped. "He has to be alright.." I could hear the uncertainty creeping into his voice on the last part, though I could tell he was being strong for me. It made me love him even more in that moment, knowing he was hurting so much for our son yet still thinking about my happiness and wanting to be there for me through this. What a beautiful soul.

* * *

**Rafiki's POV**

My first attempt to set Tano's leg is what brought him back to consciousness, "Ahh!" he shouted, apparently the painkillers weren't fully set in yet.

I very gently held him still, there was still a chance that he wasn't going to make it if I couldn't get his leg re-aligned properly, "Come on now Tano 'dere's no need to be gettin' all worked up, you're safe, you saved Vitani's life, but you're hurt pretty bad, and I need you to hold still." I explained in what I thought to be a calming tone.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked through disorientation and gritted teeth from the pain of having his leg set.

I shook my head, "Tano, 'dat does not matter now, what matter's now is if you can hold still through what I'm about to do to your broken leg. Can you promise me 'dat you won't move?" I asked

He weakly nodded, I put a small stick in his mouth for him to clamp down on so he wouldn't chip any teeth. I popped the bone back into place with a rapid motion, to which Tano had no sudden reaction.

"Very good Tano." I said, I'd half expected him to jump up in agony, but the young one's pain threshold was far greater than I'd anticipated, he definitely had a lot of Simba in him.

After setting his leg, I turned my attention to Tano's severed tail, the tree that severed it must've been on fire, because the wound was cauterized shut.

I smiled as the now stabilized cub fell asleep, he would make it, of this I was sure.

* * *

**Sarafina's POV**

The sun began to rise on the day after the fire, the group at the base of Rafiki's tree was silent, no one had uttered a word in over three hours, even little Vitani, who sat alone with her head hung low; I decided to see if there was something I couldn't do to make her feel better.

"Hello Vitani." I said in a gentle tone

She nodded slightly, "Is Tano going to be alright?" she asked, her voice shaky.

I couldn't tell her the truth, that my grandson was likely going to die, she would blame this whole thing on herself, "He'll make it Vitani, do you want to go back home? your mother is probably worried sick about you."

I didn't like lying to her, but already I could see an improvment in her mood

She seemed reluctant to leave, "Can you get someone to come find me if he gets any better?" she asked

I nodded, it was a simple enough request, I figured Timon or Pumbaa could make themselves useful and do such an easy task, "Now, come Vitani, I'll walk you back home."

She nodded and we began the short walk to Zira's den.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I returned to where I had left the hyenas to deal with Rinaka the next morning, my first clue they had followed through with what I told them to do was dried blood on their muzzles and paws.

"So she's dead then?" I asked Shenzi

A light nod from her was my only reply. I felt an unusual amount of sadness at the confirmation of Rinaka's death, she was so devoted to my cause, but Nuka was starting to view her as a potential mate, and that simply was not going to happen; not on my watch.

The more intellegent of the two males turned to me and asked, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

The answer of course was nothing, the trio had outlived their usefulness. I didn't want to let on to the fact that they were of no use to the plan anymore, I wanted them to feel important for a while longer; just until Simba acted on Rinaka's information and killed them.

"I do have an assignment for you, but it'll have to wait a few days. Wait for me in the elephant graveyard." I lied

Shenzi shot a strange glare at me before nodding and turning to her companions, "C'mon guys, you heard her." she commanded in a very authoritative tone that certainly did not fit to the current situation. I didn't linger on Shenzi's strange behavior for very long though.

I watched as the trio disappeared over the horizon, heading for the elephant graveyard, I figured it would be a few days before Simba found Tano's body and got around to killing them, I then marveled over how easy this had been so far, usually this is where the bottom dropped out of a good plan and one would either plummit into the chasm of failure or be hanging on the edge of it, my plan was doing neither, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over me and I had to lay down to keep from falling down from the disorientation, "Why did you have to be such a charmer Nadugu?" I asked aloud as I looked down to my swollen stomach.

"ZIRA!" came the unhappy sounding shout of Natashu, my new second in command after I 'Dealt' with Usheja

I put on my best neutral face, "Yes Natashu? what's wrong?"

Natashu was out for blood, this much was true, "You have three seconds to explain where my daughter is! She was last seen here, with you." her eyes were locked on me in a gaze that said she'd do anything to get an answer.

Then it dawned on me who she was talking about, I had totally forgotten that Rinaka was Natashu's eldest cub, I couldn't let her know what had happened, so I played the role of one equally less fortunate, seeing as both Vitani and Nuka were missing.

"I don't know where she is, Vitani, Nuka, and Rinaka left just before the fire to go play." I lied

She growled, looked down at the ground and muttered something to herself, "Do you want me to help you look for her?" I offered

She shook her head, "No. you're in no condition to be doing anything of the sort Zira, I'll find her, Nuka, and Vitani; you just worry about the one on the way."

And with that, Natashu charged toward the charred grasslands, I felt slightly guilty for lying to her, but I immediately dismissed the useless feeling, "Her daughter was a hinderance, she needed to die."

And with that, I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Nuka's POV**

The second I got back to the den, mother sent me out to look for Tano's body. I hadn't been paying a whole lot of attention to her plan to take over the Pridelands, but I would be happy to see the little rat dead, I mean he did embarrass me in front of my little sister.

The lands were completely black, not a single blade of green grass poked up in the ash, and a thick layer of smoke was still in the air, it would take me forever to find Tano if he was out there, but if it got me away from mother that was fine by me. Her attitude had only gotten worse in the past few weeks and it was though she hated me, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

I searched high and low for about five hours, and was just about to give up and attempt to find my way back to the den in the ash cloud, when something caught my eye in the distance. It looked to be a lion, but I would have to get closer to see, and dead bodies creeped me out.

As I neared the corpse a sudden wave of recognition washed over me, I knew who this was, and it was _not _Tano...

...It was someone I cared a whole lot more about.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the wait guys, lots o' distractions in the life of a nineteen year old. **

**Anywho, twenty's coming up soon. But y'all should tell me how I'm doing so far.**

**Thanks for reading this far!**


	20. The Dare

**Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait! but I figured I deserved a little time off of the internetz. (Summer Break!)**

* * *

**Simba's Dream, Simba's POV**

I 'awoke' in the den of pride rock to the sound of crying.

I knew exactly who it was by the sound, _'How can you sleep at a time like this Simba?' _Nala asked, her tone laced with a multitude of emotions.

I stood and looked at her slouched form_, 'At a time like this? Nala did something happen? What's wrong?' _The questions fell out of my mouth faster than I could think not to ask them.

All the jumbled emotions on Nala's face resolved into one that was so painfully obvious I found myself taking steps away from her: she was pissed.

_'Do you want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is that my son is dead and you don't care. You NEVER cared about Tano's well being Simba, not for one second of his life!'_

I felt my jaw loosen slightly in shock, didn't she remember that Rafiki saved Tano's life?

_'What the hell are you talking about? Tano's fine. Rafiki fixed his broken leg, remember?'_ I asked her, already knowing what her answer would be.

_'Have you lost your mind Simba? We WATCHED him die! He Died in YOUR arms, REMEMBER?'_

I looked behind me and saw Tano's dead body, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I woke up screaming, my voice echoing loudly off of the den walls, when I realized it had all just been a bad dream, I was being stared at by every member of my pride that slept in the den, Nala and Tano included.

"Dad, are you OK?" Tano asked, giving me a look of concern.

I took several deep breaths, "Just fine buddy, how's the leg this morning?" I asked, trying to do away with the awkwardness of everyone staring at me.

Tano sighed, "It's been three months dad, can you not worry about my leg? It's fine." he insisted

"Hey, and don't change the subject. Why were you shouting?" Nala asked

I shook my head, "It was nothing, just a bad dream is all." I said, dismissively.

"As long as it wasn't anything life threatening then." Mom added from somewhere in the small crowd

As the Lionesses dispursed, I sat my head back down to attempt at going back to sleep

"Hey dad?" Tano asked, prompting me to open one eye in his direction.

"Yeah?" I asked back

He wasted no time in telling me his plans for the day, "Would it be cool if Me, Vitani, Kufa, Nuka, Sera, and Tai go down by the gorge today?" he asked

I thought immediately of the extremely cold days we'd been having that rainy season and how the river in the bottom of the gorge was almost frozen from the week or so of it not being all that warm.

I then thought of who he just asked me if he could play with, "You hang out with Kufa and Nuka now?" I asked, curious if something changed between Tano and his two enemies.

He nodded, "Well, sort of. Kufa's been cool ever since he got un-grounded, but Nuka and I still hate each other; the only reason I asked for him is that he follows Vitani around nonstop, always looking for a way to get her in trouble."

I took a second to take all of that in, "I suppose you could hang out with them today, but do me and your mother a huge favor and be careful with your leg? I don't want to have to rush you back to Rafiki's tree anytime soon."

Tano seemed very happy with my response, "Thank you so much Dad! I promise I'll be careful." he said

"See that you are." I retorted, nudging him along, "Go. Have fun, be back by sunset."

* * *

**Nala's POV**

Simba and Tano spent a lot of time together during Tano's recovery, sometimes I got the feeling that Simba blamed himself for Tano's injury, but I never openly asked him if he did or not; I was just grateful they were finally able to bond and interact like a father and his son were supposed to.

But even I, the grateful mother was a little iffy on this one, the sun had just crested the horizon, and he was going to let Tano stay out until sunset? No check ins? No supervision? No breakfast?

I waited until Tano left to address this issue, "You sure he won't need breakfast first?" I asked

Simba nodded, "He'll be fine, I figue this is his first day out since the fire; why not let him have a little freedom?" he replied

He had a solid point, but I still wasn't completely satisfied, "How many other cubs will he be playing with? And where will they be playing?" I asked, the classic worried mother tone working it's way into my voice.

Simba stood and nuzzled me, "He's taking his friends over by the gorge, I told them to stay away from the edge. if Tano values this newfound freedom, he won't disobey me." he said in a calming voice

Dammit, he always knew exactly what to say.

* * *

**Zira's POV **

Nuka's voice pried me from my dreams, "MOM!" he shouted.

I opened one eye and looked outside my den's tiny entrance, the sun hadn't even risen yet.

I remembered thinking he'd better have a good reason for waking me.

"What?" I asked, offended.

I allowed him a few seconds to catch his breath, "There's someone here to see you mother."

Both of my eyes shot open as I realized there was another lion in the den, a lioness that I hadn't seen since I was about Nuka's age...

...My mother.

"Nuka, let me and your grandmother have some privacy please." I commanded in a very harsh tone, unnessecarily attaching the polite word to the end of the statement.

Mother nodded in agreement, "Yes, your mother and I need to talk. These matters are not for ears as young as yours. Little Nuka." she added

Nuka huffed and left, "Got other stuff to do anyway..." he muttered under his breath as he stormed out.

Mother waited until Nuka was out of earshot, "My little Zira, how nice to see you again." she said, a cocky, arrogant smile on her face.

"Ha! If that isn't a side splitter!" I retorted.

"Zira. You disappoint me, I love you, you were my only daughter."

"Mother, can we drop the theatrics please? I know you don't care about me at all, you never did."

"Never for a second did I stop caring for you. Until you started to undermine everything I taught you when you were young."

"What you taught me? Mother all you taught me was to be a conformist; Scar taught me more in one day than you did in two and a half years!"

"Oh did he now? And what exactly was the course material? How to give birth to illigitimate heirs to a throne that you will never in your lifetime possess? Or how to manipulate males by crouching for them like a little whore? Or maybe it was to kill those who stood in your way like: Nadugu, Usheja, and little Rinaka?"

"How-?"

"-Do I know of them? Zira, I saw you dispose of their bodies"

"Mother...try to understand why I do what I do. Simba took away the only male I had given my heart to...Now I must take from him all that he holds dear."

"And the others?"

"Collateral damage if they choose to stand against me."

"Huh. You won't succeed Zira, you can't. The murderer always gets what's coming to them, take Mufasa for example..."

"What?"

"Did no one ever tell the pride? Mufasa killed his father to take control of this pride."

"Then Scar killed Mufasa..."

"Then Simba killed Scar, do you see a pattern beginning to show itself Zira?"

"Why did you come here mother? Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I want you to think before you go chasing delusions of grandeur."

"Trying to atone for years of failing me as a mother?"

"I was a prideless lioness because of you Zira! I taught you to be tough so you could survive on your own!"

"All you did was beat me and tell me to stop crying!"

"Is that what you think I did?"

"I still have the scars!"

"Zira I was hard on you because I had to be. Then you ran off and joined Mufasa's pride the first chance you got. I was heartbroken."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"No. I have set my expectations of you far too high. Know that I will not be here when they bury your body my daughter.

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly. Goodbye Zira. I hope you find the closure you are looking for, Just consider your cubs before you do something rash; It was something that I should've done."

And without another word, mother turned and left my cave, leaving me visibly shaken.

I never saw her again.

* * *

**Tano's POV**

I met Vitani, Kufa, Nuka, and everyone else near the edge of the gorge, the river at the bottom was still iced over from the cold days we had been having in that rainy season.

"Hey Tano what's up?" Kufa asked as I approached

I nodded, "The usual, how's things been going 'Tani?"

Vitani said nothing but directed a bashful smile in my direction, which I returned with a wink, causing her to loose a tiny giggle.

"You two make me sick." Nuka chimed from where he stood, away from the rest of us.

Tai and Kufa looked over the edge of the gorge again, "Y'know, that ain't all that far down. We should see who's brave enough to jump in." Tai said

Kufa shook his head and took a step back, "Look, I'm not afraid to say that I won't do it, you go." he replied

Tai nodded, "Ok, I will. Just as soon as somebody else does it first." he said, also taking a step back

"C'mon Nuka, you too scared to try?" Sera, Tai's sister teased Nuka

He huffed, "I don't play cub games." was his reply

"Oh really?" Vitani said, "Then why did you fight with Tano? Wouldn't that be considered a 'Cub' game?"

Sera laughed, "He probably just doesn't want to lose again." she said

Nuka was getting mad, "Shut up!" he said, "If you think Tano's so special, why don't you have _Him _go first!"

I nodded, "Alright, I will. But then you have to do it Nuka."

He laughed his annoying laugh, "Oooh what are you going to do if I don't?"

Vitani cleared her throat and glared at him for a few moments until he got the hint

"Argh, alright alright, i'll do it if you will you little..."

I nodded triumphantly and walked over to the edge, the water line was a good fifteen or twenty feet below where we stood. to say I was scared didn't even begin to cut it, but hey: I was dared.

I cleared my throat as I prepared to jump, "Well, here goes."

* * *

**A/N: "Here Goes" Indeed. Twenty down, two or three more to go befor we gotta wrap this one up folks. :( but don't worry, the next chaps. will definitely be worth your time; as will my next story in the realm of the Lion King. Let me give a shoutout to my proofreader/co-author/best friend in the world once again for helping me on this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading this far, be on the lookout for my next update soon!**

**Adios!**


	21. Newfound Resolve

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Tano's POV**

The drop was frightening, I thought for sure I would skim too close to the wall of the canyon behind me and hit my head on something.

But I was lucky enough not to hit anything but the icy water below. Never before had I been so cold, the water of the river was _Freezing. _as soon as surfaced I wasted little time in locating the overhang where the steep path out of the gorge was.

"Hey Tano, how cold is it?" Kufa called down, his voice echoing down the canyon walls.

It was so cold that it was hard to draw in enough air to shout back up to him, "Why don't you jump in and find out?" I said through short pained breaths

"Nah, I'm good." was his quick reply

Vitani was the next to interject with, "Hurry and get back up here Tano."

"S-Sure thi-ing 'Tani." I called back shakily

The temperature of the water was making it painful to breathe or even move, I decided I had to get out of there quick or I was done for.

It was this moment that will be forever ingrained in my memory, as I grabbed the low overhang and began to climb out of the water, I felt a sudden, sharp pain, which was accompanied by the loss of feeling in my entire body, as I began to black out I heard Vitani and Kufa shout my name in unison.

Things only went downhill from there.

* * *

**Tano's POV **

The first sensation to return to my body was that of an intense ache in the back of my head, Something must've hit me, hard.

I slowly opened my eyes and took a quick look around, I was laying on my side on an unfamiliar sandy bank; the river had dwindled down to a small creek that trickled along just behind me.

"Kufa? Vitani?" I asked aloud, not really expecting them to answer me.

As I shakily got to my feet I repeated the question, just to be sure that nobody was around.

"Ah...It wakes, Greetings young lion." came a low, well-spoken voice.

I spun to face the source of the voice, in doing so bringing on a wave of nausea, "H-Hello? who's there?" I asked swallowing deeply to stave off the nausea.

The voice seemed apologetic for a moment, "Oh yes, how terribly rude of me." it said

The source of the voice revealed itself as it swooped down from a tall tree nearby and perched itself on a branch that was almost eye level with me. He was a Vulture, a Buzzard, a Scavenger; those were just a few of the names his kind was referred to as.

I took an involuntary step back, my back legs sloshing the small creek as I did so, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to die tonight." I said bearing my teeth in warning on 'Tonight'

The Scavenger shook his head, "Now now, can't we discuss this civilly? I have no intention of eating you young Tano, I want to help you. You are quite the distance away from your home." he said

_'How does he know my name?' _I thought, "And you're going to help me...how?"

He seemed to take pleasure in my confusion, "Look around. This land is desolate, I will help you survive here until your father finds you; which could take quite some time you know."

"What's your name?" I asked, figuring my calling him 'Scavenger' would make him mad.

He tisked, "Your lion tounge could never make the proper sounds to call me by it, but others of your kind have called me Aeris, you may do the same."

I nodded, "How long have I been out?" I asked

"Two and a half days. I was beginning to question whether you would ever wake up." Aeris replied, "I am glad you did however. Your pride is looking for you young Tano."

Of course they would be, I broke curfew; Mom and Dad overreacted when I did stuff like that.

I stood there for a moment, not really knowing what to say or do, there would be hell to pay when they found me, I would be lucky to ever step foot out of the den again.

"Aeris?"

"Ask your question young one."

There was one thing that had been bugging me ever since this conversation started, and I intended to get it out of him, "How do you know so much about Me and my Pride? And why are you so eager to help me?"

Again he seemed to bask in my confusion, "I have my reasons. I occasionaly sojurn into your pride's territory, my kind has taken a liking to that area, That is how I know so much of your pride and of you son of Simba."

"So what are we gonna do while we wait for my pride to find me?" I asked, shrugging off the growing confusion at him not answering my questions.

He took off from his perch, the dried stick snapping as he did so, "Come, there is a cave this way where you may sleep. I shall maintain watch outside." he said as he directed me to follow.

I followed him the short distance to a small cave shrouded in part by an equally small grove of dead trees, it wasn't Pride Rock; but I figued it would do for the short time I was likely to spend there.

As I flopped down in the back of the cave to try to go to sleep, I mentally reviewed what little I could remember from almost three days before, something had hit me in the back of my head and knocked me unconscious, that much I knew; but who could've done such a thing? Nuka would be stupid enough to hurt someone, but I knew he couldn't bring himself to kill anybody. Vitani and Kufa were cool so I crossed them off my suspect list fairly quickly.

I took a deep breath and counted to five, Dad had once told me that was a great way of clearing up a headache, which I had. As I closed my eyes and began to drift off I remembered Rafiki saying to me, "Hah! you 'tink you 'ave it bad eh? 'den just be 'tinkin' dis over, your father lived 'is 'ole life in a jungle wit' a meerkat and a warthog eating bugs!"

I smiled inwardly as I finally slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

Tano was gone, again. The stories from his friends varied greatly, but all had one common theme: Tano was in serious trouble.

I had told Nala and the others to search the northren uninhabited territory while I followed the river south, this was my screw up and I wanted to be the one to right it. Our son was likely hurt and I didn't want Nala to find him like that ever again.

"Tano? TANO?" I called into the sprawling wasteland before me

I reprimanded myself countless times for being so stupid as to believe the word of an 11 month old cub, I truly had been as Nala had said to me once before 'too trusting' well never again. I would make sure Tano didn't leave my sight until he was old enough to be crowned king.

"TANO?" I called again

Again I found myself muttering obcenities under my breath all directed at my momentary lapse in judgement.

I followed the river until the canyon was no more and the water was nothing but a tiny stream cutting its way through fine sand, it had taken me the better part of three days to get this far, three days in which I had eaten very little, drank very little and entirely forgone sleep.

"TANO?" I called for what seemed to be the trillionth time

This time however was different, this time I got a response, "Dad?" came the faint voice

My mind raced, I was elated to a whole new level, my son was alive!

"Tano? I'm here son!" I shouted, my voice cracking from all the shouting I had been doing earlier.

He emerged from behind a small cluster of dead trees and shot over to me, "DAD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, clearly overjoyed to see me again.

We sat there for hours expressing how happy we were to see each other; then almost as an afterthought Tano said, "I'm sorry for scaring you and mom, Dad I know how much you worry when I don't show for something and I am very sorry."

I supressed the majority share of my disappointment and frustration as I asked, "Tano, what were you thinking? Why did you run away?"

Tano took a step back, "I didn't run away dad I-" he started

I cut him off with, "Don't lie to me son."

Tears began forming in his eyes, "I didn't run away, I was knocked out and I woke up here." he explained

I wasn't buying that for a second, "Lets say I believe you. Why didn't you come back when you woke up here?"

"I didn't know where to go from here, and I can take care of myself anyway." he said, saying the part about him taking care of himself almost as though he were mocking me.

For reasons unknown to me, this got me upset, he thought he could take care of himself did he?

"You made your mother and I think you were dead Tano, I'm sorry too but this time 'sorry' isn't going to cut it." I said, he had to be taught a lesson; and this was the most effective way for him to learn it.

"Tano you're still a cub, but if you think you can take care of yourself I'm more than willing to oblige; I disown you. You are no longer Prince of the Pridelands and are no longer welcome inside their borders."

Tano sat there for a moment in silence, "D-dad, what does that mean? I'm not welcome? I can't come home?

I hadn't meant for this to be anything long term, I figured I'd appear serious and leave until I was just out of sight, wait a day and see how he coped with it. When I returned I would explain to him that I hadn't really meant it and he can come home with me.

I turned and began to walk away, "Dad, where are you going? Please...don't leave me dad...I'm sorry!" Tano called as I got further and further away.

I looked back, once, "Don't follow me Tano, you are now an exile and no longer welcome." I called

"_DAAAAAAD! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!_" He wailed hauntingly in response.

I looked up at the sky and continued to walk away. Wanting nothing more than to turn around and embrace my only son.

* * *

**Tano's POV **

Tears flowed uncontrollably as I watched dad walk away, I shook uncontrollably as I wailed and groaned.

"Dad...I...I'm sorry..." I said aloud, knowing full well he couldn't hear me and he never would again

I cried until my eyes burned and didn't move from that spot for hours

Then all at once, a deep uncontrollable rage began to build up, I began to growl, lowly at first then louder and louder until all at once I exploded, "YOU THINK YOU CAN ABANDON ME? I'LL TEACH YOU TO ABANDON ME SIIIMMBAAA!" I shouted, unloading my lungs into this furious shout; one of newfound hatered and resolve.

It was at that time I swore that I would see Simba, my own father, dead.

No matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there readers! Sorry this took so Darn long but you know how it is (Work, friends, Skyrim, etc.) I know what some of you might be thinking, but you're wrong! there's still one more chapter to wrap up loose ends. No guarantees on speed but I won't be wating 3 monts again ever.**

**Thanks for putting up with me and reading this far.**

Oh and Merry Christmas!


	22. The Dark Cloud on the Horizon

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Aeris' POV**

After listening to Tano's rants and ravings for the next couple of hours, I felt genuine sorrow for him, however I knew Simba's 'Abandonment' here was not genuine, he would be back.

I had a plan to ensure that he wouldn't find what he was looking for when he came back, "Tano, do you really wish to see your father dead?" I inquired, already knowing full well what his answer would be.

Tano nodded, "Nothing would make me happier." he replied

It definitely looked as though something had changed in the boy in the past few hours. The fact that the only emotion he had displayed since Simba left was anger was good, Anger had it's uses.

"Are you sure? The path ahead requires that you sever all of your ties to everybody in your pride. All those you hold dear are now your enemies and may require that you kill them, Vitani included. Do you understand?" I asked checking to see if all of his willpower was truly commited to this task.

His answer came surprisingly quick, "I understand. She will die with the lot of them." he spat, no decernable emotion on his face other than one of pure, fathomless anger.

I did the closest thing to a smile that my kind could manage,"Good. Now here's what we'll do, Simba will return to this cave tomorrow morning, we're going to make sure you suffer an 'Unfortunate Accident' before he gets back, ok?"

Tano then did something that unnerved me greatly, he smiled as wide as his mouth would permit, "You mean we get to see that ungreatful bastard squirm? Count me in, what's the plan?"

'He doesn't even care that Simba is returning to bring him back? how very odd.' I thought as I began to divulge my plan to fake Tano's death.

Tano listened to every detail, even throwing in his thoughts on certain steps and patching up one small 'Logic hole' as he called it. I sat in admiration of the young Cub's newfound devotion as he gave his unyielding attention to me.

As I finished speaking Tano spoke up once more, "Aeris, when I first got here, you offered me training on how to survive; is that offer still good?" he asked

I nodded, "You will need it, so yes, the offer is still good Tano. We can begin tomorrow evening after we have ran Simba off if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that." he replied

"Good, now that that's all taken care of, I must be off for a few hours."

* * *

**Zira's POV**

Today was the most crucial part of my plan; if it didn't go flawlessly I would miss my chance to do away with Simba and Nala for the foreseeable future, and possibly even get caught and executed in front of the pride for Treason, and that was not an appealing thought.

I paced back and fourth nervously, 'Where is he? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago for kings sake!' I thought to myself.

"Sorry I'm late Zira." Came the Vulture Aeris' smooth, well spoken voice

I looked up to where he was perched atop a high, blackened tree limb, "Ah. There you are, how goes things with our little bundle of joy?" I asked hoping he was able to talk Tano into never returning home

Aeris was practically beaming, "Oh Zira you should see it, the young one's rage is a marvel to behold, he wouldn't go back with Simba for anything. Ever." he said

My heart soared, now I had to go tell the others that the final step was in motion, "Excellent Aeris, excellent! now be sure and take care of him for me, won't you?" I asked, tracing a line across my throat with a claw to drive the point home.

The vulture paused a moment, "Zira, what do you mean? We agreed that I was to train him and keep him away from the pridelands until he was needed. Not that I would kill him."

"I am altering our deal, pray to whatever your kind prays to that I don't alter it any further. Now, away with you, do as your told. I have other things to worry about." I retorted with a dismissive shake of my head

He bowed and raised one wing to cover his face, "By your command, my Queen." he said as he flew away.

I let a frustrated sigh, "Now that that's dealt with..." I said as I turned and headed toward my den, where if Nuka had performed his task correctly, my adherents would be waiting.

* * *

**Tano's POV**

Aeris' plan was straightforward enough, he would catch an animal roughly my size and kill it on his way back to the den from wherever it was that he was going that night, then we would spill the creature's blood in the cave and Aeris would...well he used the word 'Rip.' out some of my fur and scatter it around so the bloody mess carried my scent.

Once we had the scene set up I would be watching Simba's reaction from a safe distance, when he came, saw the mess and left defeated and broken, we would then begin training me to one day return to the Pridelands and cleanse them of Simba's evil once and for all.

The sound of Aeris' wings broke the quiet of the late night in the small cave, I looked up and saw he carried no animal in his large talons, "Didn't you forget something on your way back?" I asked, annoyed.

He hung his head and slowly began shaking it, "No Tano, I didn't. There's been a slight change in plans." he replied in a somber tone.

"Has there? Well why wasn't I the first to know?" I asked back

"Because it concerns you Tano, Simba will still find a bloody mess in here in the morning, but I'm afraid you won't be watching his reaction from across the way anymore."

I sprang to my feet, _"Traitor!"_I hissed angrily, "You planned this all along!"

Aeris nodded, "And had you not been the naive one year old cub that you are, you would've seen right through it, wouldn't you?" he asked, the sarcasm practically dripping from his beak.

I extended my foreclaws and dropped into a low crouch, "How about we settle this, y'know, instead of talking about it?"

Aeris spread his wings out about half of the way and dropped his head low, "Very well then."

The fool overestimated himself, he was trying to make himself appear larger and more threatening than he really was so that was I couldn't get in close and exploit the one fatal flaw in his fighting style: he had his neck exposed.

I leapt at Aeris, and as he countered by lashing out with his talons, I rolled to avoid them and felt a sharp pain in my right hind leg. Realizing he'd just injured me, Aeris lashed out at me with his beak… big mistake. I jumped to the left to avoid him, then quickly leapt right and latched on, dragging the bird to the ground.

I held Aeris down with all of my might as he struggled, "T-Tano! Liste- Listen to m- me." he managed to gasp as I clamped down on his neck as hard as I could with my jaws, I had seen mom and several of the hunters do this before, so I knew it wouldn't be long now until this would be over.

"Listen to what?" I said, his neck muffling the sounds as the came out of my mouth

One of his talons managed to dig into my side, he ran it down the length of my right flank four times, each time eliciting a searing bolt of pain to shoot through my body.

"…Tano…don't…kill…me…" His voice sounded weak, as though it took him great effort to push the words out.

'Almost there' I thought as I clamped down harder still

"I'll...help...you..." he sputtered with what seemed to be his last bit of effort I let an amused snort, "Why should I let you up? You tried to kill me, what help could you possibly give to me?" I said, his neck once again muffling my words

"...Can...train...you...to...kill...Simba..." he gasped with an involuntary spasm of his wings

I let go of Aeris' neck and backed off of him, if he was lying to me, I was pretty sure I could finish him off quick.

He held a wing up to the bloody marks my teeth had left in his neck and began a coughing fit, as he laid there and caught his breath I said, "Next time, I'll end you."

He looked over at me with an expression that conveyed newfound respect and fear, "There... won't be a next time...I promise you."

* * *

**Zira's POV**

To his credit, Nuka actually had gathered the majority of my followers at my den, S'drana was apparently ill and didn't think it best to be around others. I understood the way she felt, the abomination in my womb had been causing fits of nausea that I believe would've killed any other lion or lioness. Once again, I cursed the memory of Nadagu, who by leaving me with another cub to raise had been an incorrigible burden even in death.

But I had so much to live for, at least until Simba met his end; then I could focus my energies on the success and advancement of Scar's cubs as well as the bastard cub within me.

"Zira, what's going on? Why have you called us here?" Natashu, my second-in-command asked.

I strolled leisurely toward the front of the group, "Because, it is time." I said, winking at her and not breaking my stride.

Murmurs swept through the crowd, they all knew what this meant, "Time, is it? Simba is not here, Zira. He left for the unknown territories five days ago." one of the eldest members of my rebellion, K'hayla said.

I nodded and smiled a smile that unnerved most everyone there, "Then the way I see it that gives us at least five days to prepare for his return, doesn't it K'hayla?"

She smiled, I assumed the smile meant that she saw the brilliance in having almost a full week to weed out any potential for errors, "Scar would be proud of you Zira, daughter of Rishala."

I reeled on her in an instant, "DON'T EVER say that name again, Rishala was no mother of mine!" I threw my words at her as though they were stones, for I wanted to hurt her for even thinking about that name.

But if my words hurt or phased her, it didn't show on her stotic, uncaring face. "Just stating a simple fact, didn't mean to offend you, young Zira." she said as though she were addressing a child.

I collected myself, for I knew that I didn't need to let my mothe-...Rishala's name get to me like it always had, "I apologize. It has just always been a touchy subject for me to discuss openly." I was honest, and probably a little too soft, but those that had pledged themselves to me needed to see that I was capable of restraint and that I wasn't a latent psychopathic murderer hellbent on getting revenge on those that wronged me.

Plus K'hayla was eighteen years old, for her to live a whole year more would be a feat worthy of story and song.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I awoke with a start as a cold winter's breeze passed into the den.

Simba was still away, he'd left to go look for Tano almost a week ago, during which time I had obsessed over what could be taking him so long. I had to strain to keep from freaking out at several times, "No." I would tell myself, "They're fine, they'll be back."

As I calmed myself, I mused as to why I wan't falling asleep.

_'Maybe it's that he isn't here to block the chilly winter breeze that drifts through the den about this time of night,'_I thought to myself, but I realized that it was not the reason for the abrupt halt of my slumber when I felt a tiny nudge from the side of my abdomen. That was definitely what had awakened me.

'I'm pregnant?' I marveled aloud. My heart leapt for joy within me. Simba would be so excited about a new cub. I couldn't wait to share the news with him when he returned.

I had been so stressed lately that I hadn't even noticed the subtle changes in my body over the last few weeks. I had gotten sick a couple times this week, come to think of it, but I had assumed it was from the stress that we had been under because of Tano's latest stunt. And I'd put on a couple pounds since last month, but I hadn't been on a hunt in a week or two, so I figured that I was just thickening up for winter. But the nudge brought it all together in my mind, and I smiled as my little nudger kicked softly once more. Maybe knowing that he will soon be a big brother will instill some sense of responsibility in my young son. Hopefully.

I paced the den for a long time, but exhaustion finally won as I curled up by the den entrance, waiting for my love to return.

* * *

**A/N: Even though it's 3:19am on the 26th, I'm going to say Merry Christmas!**

**Thanks for reading this Chapter, look out for 23 and 24 soon.**

**Maybe I'll get one more in before new year *Winks***


	23. Tragedy

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Simba's POV**

I stayed just outside the border of the Pridelands that night. My conscience was keeping me from sleeping. I realized that I had been way too harsh on Tano, and it was killing me. My mind was racing.

_'Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he didn't know the way back home.'_

'_Every cub thinks they can take care of themselves, so why did I let that get to me?'_

_'If nothing else, why did I have to resort to THAT as his punishment? A good grounding set him straight the last time, why couldn't it have done so this time?'_

_'What if he gets hurt because of this, or even killed? I could never live with myself.'_

_'Not to mention what would Nala think if she ever found out that I'd done this...'_

I sat in silent contemplation of what to do to fix this whole situation until the sun broke the horizon over my shoulder. Having come up with no acceptable solution to the problem, I decided to simply go back to Tano and try to make things right again.

On a scale of one to ten on bad parental decisions I had made since becoming a father, this ranked as a ten, though a ten was probably understating the whole thing dramatically.

I let a long frustrated sigh and thought, _'Tano will be fine.'_

I flopped down on the dirt with a sharp grunt, _'Yes, he'll be fine and things will be different.'_

I had no idea how right I really was.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

Late in the evening, as I watched the moon hide behind a cloud still low in the sky, an all too familiar pain resonated through my torso.

The cub was coming. Dread filled me with a sinking weight.

'_Oh no'_, I thought. This can't be happening. Not now. Not yet. Not with Simba returning any day now. I foolishly hadn't planned for this, though I should have known it would have been possible, if not likely, due to the rate the cub had been growing lately. I was sure that I would have enough time to fight Simba and to take my rightful place as queen before the birth of my cub, but I was definitely wrong.

Panic was the first emotion within me as another searing pain ripped through my abdomen, but then came rage. _'What luck'_, I thought. The moment I need to be at my strongest, this bastard cub decides to make an early appearance and ruin my master plan. There would be no way for me to regain enough of my strength in time to fight Simba for the throne when he returned. I should have known that Nadugu's seed would strive to ruin everything I had so diligently worked for. Just like his father.

The surprising intensity of the next pain caught me off guard, and, despite my will, I couldn't help but cry out. Not so much from the pain, but from the injustice. Why couldn't this one thing just work out for us? Why are the kings so against my beloved Scar's vengeance? I snarled at the sudden onslaught memories of Nadugu, Mufasa, and Simba, and at the supreme injustice of my surely ruined schemes. However, obstinate to a fault, I was determined that I would figure out a way to salvage some kind of victory through this unexpected delay. At the sound of my cry, Natashu, my second-in-command, rushed to my side.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the sun began to peek over the horizon, and Natashu gasped as she laid my new cub before me. "Zira," she said quietly, "he's absolutely perfect. He looks so much like… like him," and I gasped as I too saw the striking resemblance he had, not to his father Nadugu, but to my Scar. The same shade of dark brown fur, those bright green eyes, and even the same tuft of jet black hair that sprouted from the top of his head. I felt as if I had gone back in time to see my long-lost love once more.

Natashu whispered to me, almost reverently as she asked, "What do you want to call him?"  
At the thought of Scar, I remembered his words to me long ago, predicting the birth of his heir one day. "Zira, Mufasa's insolent seed will not rule our beloved Pridelands forever, mark my words. Mufasa may have been the "firstborn", but I should have been the obvious choice for heir to the throne. I was the only one with enough competence to rule. Your young son will follow in my pawprints, my love, believe me. There will once again be peace in my Pridelands."

I gave him a loving lick, and the name Kovu instantly came to mind. Meaning "Scar", the name would be perfect, Just like him.

"His name is Kovu." I sighed, tired from the long night, but surprisingly overjoyed at its result. The only trait Nadugu seemed to have passed to my cub was his sheer size. Kovu was by far my largest cub yet, and he had even come a good bit early. But I smiled inwardly as I imagined this cub growing stronger with each passing day, and one day avenging Scar's death and assuming his rightful place at the throne. This cub would be Scar's true heir, of this I was absolutely certain.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

My emotions violently threatened to overtake me as I surveyed the scene inside Tano's cave a second time. Blood coated most of the interior, as did small tufts of fur. The whole cave smelled of death. There was no question in my mind as to what had happened here. Rage and agony warred within me as I imagined my son's last moments being spent in the very room in which I now stood. I suddenly found myself shaking with fury. I needed to know who or what had done this to my son, so that I might return the favor, with interest.

"My King, a word with you please," came from somewhere outside the cave. If this was Tano's killer, I will make him pay, I thought as I swiftly followed the voice.

No one was visible outside, so I called out, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Up here, your highness." I heard from above me. I looked up to see a vulture perched high in a nearby tree.

"You, do you know what happened here?" I asked.

The vulture nodded, "Yes my King, I do. I am so very sorry, but your son was attacked and killed last night by three hyenas, on orders from a member of your pride." he said. "Zira, widow of Scar."

My heart dropped to my stomach. I should have known she would hate him for, in her opinion, "stealing" the throne from her cubs, who she felt were entitled to it through Scar. She had been a threat from the beginning, but I just never saw it. How could I have been so blind? And now our son was gone.

" Your majesty, I tried to stop them, but the hyenas took all but the blood and the few clumps of fur with them. I have maintained watch until your arrival, my king. His remains have not been further disturbed."

"You've been very helpful, what was your name?"

"Aeris. Think nothing of the assistance, my king, for I was once a friend of your father. I have great respect for your bloodline, and you have my deepest condolences for your loss on this day; Tano was too young to have departed in such an awful manner."

I nodded at Aeris' kind words. I would have loved nothing more than to have stayed and talked with a friend of my father, but there were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. "Thank you, Aeris. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an execution to perform." I managed to get out through my gritted teeth as I began running toward the Pridelands, fueled by fury and a deep sense of loss.

"May justice arrive on swift wings for you, Simba." I faintly heard him call out to me.

I hadn't felt this kind of fury since Scar revealed that he had in fact murdered my father so many years ago. I would deal with Zira first, since she was the one who gave the order, making her just as guilty as the hyenas who killed Tano. As for them, I would see to it that they came to sorely regret ever laying their mangy paws on my son.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

The sun was high in the sky when I saw Simba's silhouette approaching Pride Rock. At first, I was overjoyed, for I had missed him dearly and wanted to know that he and our son were ok. But as he drew nearer, I realized that something was wrong. Very wrong. Fear gripped my heart like a vice when I realized that Simba was alone. "Where is my son? Why didn't Simba bring him back?" I thought as I rushed to meet him.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw a blazing fury that I had never seen in him before, this fury had within it an undertone of intense sorrow. What had he seen? What had happened while he was gone? "Simba, what's wrong? Where is Tano?" I asked, begging the kings that I was wrong. But his eyes confirmed my worst fears before he could even open his mouth. I felt my heart crack as one solitary tear escaped down his cheek, and he said, "Zira ordered the hyenas to kill our son so she could fight me for the throne. This is all my fault. I should have known she would have wanted to avenge Scar's death, but it never occurred to me that she would actually act on it. And now our son is… gone." His voice broke on the last word. "Aeris the vulture showed me his… his blood… and told me what happened. And I wasn't there to protect him," and with that, he burst into sobs that shook his entire frame.

My breath caught. No. It can't be. Tano can't be gone. My handsome, playful, happy son had years of life left to live. He can't be… I didn't want to think the word, but it came nevertheless. Dead. A wave of emotion rushed over me, and I roared with sorrow and indignation. How could Zira betray us like this? After all that we had done for her and her cubs, now with no mate to support her, how could she turn her back on us and take from us what we loved the most, our cub? Now I too was filled with furious rage, fueled by the tears now streaming down my face.

Simba looked into my eyes. "_Where is she?_" he nearly snarled, fuming with rage nearly to the point of insanity.

Now I understood that look in his eyes, and was certain that, through the tears, it was reflected in my own.  
I suddenly remembered that Zira had told me, back when Simba left, that she would be staying in an old cave just outside the Pridelands for a few days. She had said something about wanting to spend some time alone with her thoughts. I had insisted that she take her friend Natashu with her, just in case she suddenly became ill or needed help should her cub come early, and she had complied. Now, I knew we would probably find her there, waiting to ambush Simba and usurp the throne, so I told Simba what she had said and suggested that we round up the lionesses and prepare to fight. He agreed, and we rushed into the den to raise our army. The loss of our son would not be in vain.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again, thanks for reading this one, Me and my co-author think this story has one more and an epilogue left in it before we've told all we can tell. But seriously feel free to drop a review! I can take the negative (And the positive too!), don't feel so bad about giving constructive critisism!**

**Look out for the next chapter within the next week or so, I've got some spare time and I'm gonna use it!**

**Thanks again!**


	24. An Empty Reward

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Zira's POV**

Simba had returned; word reached me only moments after his arrival. Now was the time to act on our plan's final step.

But I was too weak to even walk, let alone fight Simba for his throne. I buried my head into my forepaws and desperately thought of a way to salvage my plans that were once so perfect.

"Grrah! The timing of it all!" I thought, as frustration rushed through me alongside intense pain as I struggled to my feet out of pure spite.

Then things took a turn for the worse. "Zira! Zira!" Natashu called as she sprinted into my den, out of breath and clearly terrified.  
"What?" I asked, concern leaking into my snarl.

Natashu took a few deep breaths before looking me in the eyes, "Tano is dead, Simba thinks you did it, and he's on his way here with the lioness army!"

I tensed instinctively, and snarled, "You want to run that by me AGAIN?" I was now infuriated and the injustice of our ever-declining hopes.

"Simba. Is. Coming. To. Kill. You." She repeated breathlessly, a desperate edge to her voice.

"We'll see about THAT," I growled. "Gather the others, Natashu." I demanded, with a defiant snarl in my voice.

She nodded, "Hopefully we'll be back before Simba arrives." she said as she sprinted toward the watering hole.

Regardless if they returned in time or not, Simba wasn't killing me without a fight. That was a FACT.

* * *

**Aeris' POV**

I perched on top of one of the highest trees in the Pridelands, and from this vantage point, I watched Simba move to exact his revenge on Zira. Part of me hated betraying my former friend in such a manner, but I quickly subdued the thought of warning Zira of the dangers that awaited her in the coming moments.

"Zira! Get out here, NOW!" Simba roared into Zira's cave, sounding as though he were at the foot of my perch, when in truth he was a good distance away.

Zira slowly emerged from the cave, defiance plain on her face. But I noticed that her pace was much slower, and labored, as if it were very difficult to even take a step. I wondered for a moment what was wrong, until I noticed a definite slimness to her that told me that her unborn cub was no longer protected by her womb. She must have just given birth the night before, for I had seen her just the previous afternoon during a clandestine flight over her territory, and she had appeared just as normal as the last time I saw her. Fuller even.

She locked eyes with Simba, and a malevolent expression crept onto her face. It was that same malicious grin I had seen countless times before, the grin that said she was either going to kill someone or tip the outcomes in her favor.

One of Simba's twenty-seven lioness escorts stepped forward (I had unconsciously counted them as they approached, weighing Zira's options of survival). I couldn't tell what she was saying, but her facial expression was one of both apparent agony and deeply suppressed fury. As she spoke her words to Zira, I took note that the lioness seemed to be getting angrier with every word. By the time she finished speaking, she was nearly snarling.

'This must be Nala, Simba's mate.' I thought to myself. Of course, the death of a cub would be sad to everyone, but only the mother could harbor this much contempt toward her cub's suspected killer. I wondered how much longer it would be before Zira's blood stained the soil of the Pridelands.

Zira's stance changed, and so did her expression. She slowly approached the lioness I now knew to be the grieving mother, and spoke with I tone that I had never heard her use before. Almost… comforting. Her head drooped slightly as she began to speak back to Nala and Simba. My stomach was suddenly filled with an unexplainable nausea at the sound of her doting tone. 'This isn't right,' I thought.

Then, Natashu sprang from behind Simba's lioness army with a sizeable army of her own, as Zira slashed Nala's shoulder to the bone with her razor-sharp claws.

And the bloodbath began.

* * *

**Nala's POV**

Zira emerged from her cave, and I ran to the front of our pride and called out to her. "Zira, how could you betray us like this? What have you done to my son?"

She approached me slowly, and as she came into clearer view, I noticed that her abdomen was no longer swollen, and her eyes held a deep exhaustion that told me that her cub was very new to this world. The motherly instinct inside me wanted to spare her life, if only for the newborn cub's sake, but I did not see that as a possible end to this confrontation.

"Nala," she said softly, as her expression turned to a deep sorrow, "Please, I didn't mean for this to happen… I am so sorry about your son's tragic death. I.. I didn't have anything to do with it, honestly… I've been in the den this whole time, I-"

She paused mid-sentence; something over my shoulder had caught her gaze. Her eyes shot back to mine, and in an instant her expression had transformed into a grin teeming with malevolence. "I've always been good at getting what I want, even if it means spilling a little blood."

And with that, she sank her claws into my shoulder and slashed through my muscle as if it were a blade of grass. I heard her claws graze my bone as excruciating pain seared through me, severely blurring my vision and making me nauseous. The blow knocked me to the ground, which was already covered in what I assumed was a pool of my blood, and I didn't have the strength to get up.

The world began to spin uncontrollably, and before the blackness consumed me, the last thought that crossed my mind was my unexplainable but strong hope that Simba, despite his righteous fury, might spare the innocent cub of his mother's justly-earned fate.

* * *

**Zira's POV**

I hated pretending to grovel to Nala, but I figured it was my only option until Natashu arrived with the other lionesses. There would be no way that I could defend myself alone- even if I were at my full strength, but certainly not now as my legs threatened to buckle underneath me. I was very weak, and I knew it. But if I could buy some time, Natashu and the lionesses would have time to enact what was left of my master plan.

"Nala," I said as softly as I could (which was easy, since my breath was ragged with exhaustion anyway), "Please, I didn't mean for this to happen… I am so sorry about your son's tragic death." I began to stammer, running out of things to lie about. I could see Simba standing in front of his army of loyal servants, and sorrow became harder to fake due to my utter disgust. "I.. I didn't have anything to do with it, honestly… I've been in the den this whole time, I-"

I caught a glimpse of Natashu hiding behind a bush near the back of Simba's pride, and she signaled me that she was ready. My mask of sorrow and remorse quickly fell away as my true hatred and rage were revealed through my telltale grin. "I've always been good at getting what I want, even if it means spilling a little blood," I snarled with a laugh. This battle was mine, and in that instant we both knew it.

Her expression changed to one of fury and fear together, and I gathered every ounce of strength I could muster to slash through her shoulder with my strong paw. The adrenaline rush strengthened me more than I had expected , because the massive hunk of meat I ripped from her body impressed even me. Blood shot from her like a fountain, and I knew she was done before she hit the ground with a loud thud.

But the blow left me breathless. The adrenaline rush had been short-lived, and my weakness threatened to overtake me as I staggered toward the den. I had to get away before Simba ended me. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that Simba would kill me with ease, and that I would not be able to fight back, or even slow him down.

Natashu leapt onto Simba's back, and the two armies of lions began slashing away at each other. I escaped to the den, seemingly unnoticed. Kovu's cry echoed through the cave, and I fell to the ground next to my newborn son to let him feed, wondering how long I would have left with him today.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

As Nala fell to the ground, I let a roar that would have sent even the toughest rogue lion running for the hills, but my furious roar was promptly cut short as Natashu and the army of Zira's traitors ambushed me and my warrior lionesses.

"King Simba! Watch out behind you!" one of the younger lionesses called out to me.

I immediately shifted right, just barely avoiding Natashu's claws, but she managed to get a loose hold on my neck with her mouth; fortunately, her forward momentum pried her off of me just as quickly as she had grabbed me.

Natashu hit the dirt on her left side, facing away from me, and used the leftover momentum to somehow spring back to her feet, a wicked snarl of pure hatred on her face.

I growled a long and throaty growl as we locked eyes in a mutual death stare, my body trembling and tense with poorly pent up rage. "How could you, Natashu? Is this how you repay the Pride that took care of you and your cubs when you needed help the most?"

She laughed mockingly, "And what help did you ultimately offer us? My daughter is dead and Zira's cubs are fatherless because of you. You've done more to hinder this pride since you came to power than you could ever do to help it!"

I felt my claws extend, "Rinaka's death was tragic, but I could not have stopped it."

"Her throat was slit and half of her body scavenged, by hyenas, the ones YOU are duty bound to keep out of this territory."

I had heard enough of this, "You and I both know that I do not tolerate hyenas in the Pridelands. Maybe your pal Zira still sympathizes with them. Maybe she might know why your daughter lost her life."

I said it to provoke a reaction, and that it did. She growled at me and roared, "Zira would never do that! She told me you were a liar, but I had no idea you would take it that far!"

Her expression changed to one of haughty malice as she said, "You won't kill me Simba; you're too soft, just like you won't kill Zira for killing Tano or Nala. You're going to stomp on their memories and what they would've wanted you to accomplish here on this day because you are WEAK. Even Mufasa would be ashamed of who you have become."

At the mention of my father, my rage soared, and I roared and violently leapt onto her, pinning her to the ground with such force that she barely had time to even cry out.

I slashed wildly at her, my claws opening up wounds faster than I could count them. She flinched and screamed as she attempted to escape, but I relentlessly ripped her flesh as if it were air between my paws. Eventually I stopped, holding her to the ground by her throat; I noticed the skin beneath and around my paw turning a deep purple under her fur.

She gargled a little, "I'll send… Tano… your regards." she gasped through ragged breaths. Sadisticly cruel, even in death.

I bared my teeth and dropped my weight onto my paw, crushing her neck with a loud "crack".

As her eyes rolled back and her chest fell for the last time, I remembered a moment with my father when I was just a cub.

* * *

**Simba's Flashback/Simba's POV**

My father didn't have many enemies as king of the Pridelands; in fact, all the other kings from different territories treated him with a great deal of respect. The only real issues he faced were the rogues, nomad lions who would wander from pride to pride looking to usurp the current ruler if he were too elderly or weak to defend his throne.

Dad was only directly challenged once, and Natashu's death brought me back to the incident as if it had happened merely moments ago.

Akira was a large, brown furred brute with a charcoal black mane, feral looking yellow eyes, and scars traversing his entire muscular form. He strode out of the wastelands one day and asked to speak with the king; being the naive cub I was (just barely old enough to talk in coherent sentences and completely ignorant of the ways of the rogues, much less how to treat one), I led Akira straight to Pride Rock, where he promptly strode into the den and challenged my father to duel for his kingdom.

Dad agreed to duel with Akira if he told him three things: his name, age, and place of birth, information that Akira willingly divulged. My father nodded and told Akira to meet him the next day out on the plains, to which Akira reluctantly agreed.

That night, however, Akira crept into the den and attempted to assassinate my father while we slept. Dad defeated the rogue with ease, and just as I thought he was going to kill his assailant, my father helped the lion to his feet and asked him if he wished to stay with the pride for a few days to heal.

Akira agreed, and three days later he left without incident. When his bewildered son asked him why he spared the life of the coward who had tried to kill him while he slept, my father simply answered, "Revenge is an empty reward, Simba,". I was still confused, but he only added, "You'll understand one day, my son."

* * *

**Simba's POV**

It didn't seem empty. Natashu was dead at my feet, her blood staining my claws and fur, and in fact I felt waves of perverse gratification. She had no right to even speak my father's name, much less mock me with his memory. And for that, she paid the ultimate price.

But my rage was quickly being replaced with inner turmoil. I needed to get to Zira before it became impossible to bring her to justice for her crimes against my family and my kingdom. I looked back at the dramatically one-sided battle as my army crippled Zira's rebels and rounded them all up to await my judgment once I was finished with their traitorous leader.

I turned toward Zira's den and began to ascend the small hill upon which her den sat. My mind was swirling, still inundated with adrenaline and anger but laced with just enough uncertainty for me to cast doubt on my own abilities.

As I entered her cave, I saw Zira lying on the ground, appearing almost lethargic. She seemed to be talking to herself as she rasped, "My dear, it appears we have a guest." She looked up at me, and I saw a confusing mix of exhaustion, resignation, and (oddly enough) sadness in her eyes as she nearly whispered, "Hello, Simba. I trust today has been eventful enough for you?"  
I narrowed my eyes in disgust as I approached her and muttered, "Murderer."

She seemed to perk up a bit and motioned to the blood on my fur and claws, "Before we begin throwing titles, we might want to be sure they don't apply to ourselves first, hmm?" she jeered, though I could now see that she was in fact quite nervous. For a moment, I wondered what could have changed so drastically in such a short time. This had to be a ploy, and I could not afford to fall for it. Not today.

"Zira, defiant to the very end." I scoffed as I stepped closer.

I hadn't been close enough earlier to get a good look at her, but now as I drew closer, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed considerably thinner, as if she were deathly sick. Something had changed, drastically, but rage was clouding my thoughts with emotion, and I could not pinpoint a definite cause. I shook off the thought. This would be over soon, and it wouldn't matter anyway.

She growled and weakly got to her feet. She seemed to be hiding something behind her, but I didn't permit myself to stray from my task. I couldn't afford to lose my focus right now. "Do you prefer your harmless victims standing or laying down, your majesty?" she asked, a hint of seriousness in her tone. I roared menacingly at her insolence even here, in the face of defeat, and prepared to end her life and avenge my son's untimely demise.

A split second before I lunged for her throat, the feeble cry of a newborn cub stopped me dead in my tracks, and in doing so took me back to when my own son was new to this world.

* * *

**Flashback/Simba's POV**

Tano hadn't been a loud cub, but there had been one instance where he began crying noisily late at night.

"Heh, guess who's up early?" Nala mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

I let a small laugh, "I'll see what it's about, try to go back to sleep."

She opened one eye, "You sure? I can take care of it." she insisted, though I could tell lack of adequate sleep was starting to take its toll on my love.

I smiled warmly at Nala's overly-serious questioning, "He won't even know who I am if you don't let me spend some time with him." I joked softly.

She sighed and rolled over, "Alright, he's all yours."

"Love you Nala." I said

"Sure you do." she replied, "Now get to it, Papa." she added.

I crept over to where Tano lay a few feet from where Nala slept,

"What's the matter, buddy?" I whispered softly, giving him a gentle lick. At my touch, Tano stopped crying, and his distressed cries turned into a sleepy purr. I felt a tiny paw make contact with the tip of my nose, and I couldn't help but grin.

Nala rolled over and shot a confused glance at me, "Is everything alright?" she asked, just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hakuna matata, my love. He just wanted to tell me goodnight" I replied, quiet joy in my voice as I watched Tano curl up and drift back to sleep. "Look at that. Sleeping like a rock." I laughed softly as a tiny snore escaped his little throat.

"Guess he's a daddy's boy after all." Nala chuckled as she moved over to where I stood and laid down next to me.

I gave Tano a light nuzzle and laid down next to Nala, not wanting this moment to end.

* * *

**Simba's POV**

I snapped back to reality, and realized that, while I had pinned Zira to the ground by her throat, my claws were still retracted. Had she been at full strength, I am certain she would have killed me in my moment of reminiscence, but she was struggling under the grasp of my paw, even though the pressure I was exerting was quite minimal.

I looked down at the tiny ball of fur cowering behind his mother, and all I could feel was pity and sorrow. My will to carry out the act I had so desperately wanted to do had vanished, as had my rage and frustration. No cub, no matter who its parents were, needed to grow up without them.

I removed my paw from Zira's throat. "Take your cubs and all of your followers, and get the hell out," I demanded, turning to leave.

Her eyes widened with surprise, and she scoffed, "Oh Simba, I'm disappointed in yo-"

I wheeled around and cut her sentence short, "Listen up, you disgraceful lowlife scum! I'm not doing this for you. Your cub is innocent, but you are a monster who does not deserve to live for another day; therefore, you will not see another sunrise in my kingdom. By sundown, if any of you are found within this territory, I will show no mercy, and I will take no prisoners."

She sat in stunned silence, a mix of rage, fear, and confusion apparent on her face. At the entrance of the den, I turned to look back at the murderer of my son one last time, and simply said, "Goodbye Zira, and good riddance."

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm going to let you finish being mad at me for taking so long, but aren't you glad that's what me and my co-author did? **

**Speaking of which, I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend/co-author Ketayun and the fact she just recently joined this site. **

**Well, this is the last _official_ (there might be an epilogue ;)) chapter to this story, thank you so very much for reading and putting up with the intolerable gaps between chapters. I hope my writing and overall grammar is at least somewhat improving (If it is, Ketayun is largely to blame ;)) and is becoming enjoyable to you the readers.**

**Ketayun and I have another story in the works, keep an eye on the horizon for it.**

**Thanks again guys.**

**-Brohood**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Zira's POV**

Nothing, all day.

I shook my head in frustration. This had become the usual over the last few months, bringing home just barely enough for the cubs to survive, let alone myself. Simba's exile of me and my lionesses for treason seemed more of a cruel punishment than actually killing us for it.

Just then, I heard a huge splash. At first, I thought nothing of it, assuming the crocodiles had caught an unlucky antelope or maybe a gazelle.

_ 'Here's my chance to not go home hungry tonight,'_ I thought.

Usually I could grab a chunk of meat off the game before the crocs completely destroyed the carcass, so I headed for the gorge, stomach churning with suddenly apparent hunger.

The high-pitched giggle of a young cub next to the edge of the gorge caught my attention. "I did it. I did it!" the little voice exclaimed.

_ 'Too high to be my Kovu,'_ I thought. Curiosity got the best of me, so I crept closer to the source of the giggling, and only then noticed that there were two cubs standing at the gorge's edge, and one of them was indeed my son. I hid in the tall grass nearby to watch.

"Whoa, man!" exclaimed the little cub next to my son. Her fur was a light golden color, but she had her back turned to me, so I could not see her face yet. "Did you see the size of those teeth?" She began rolling around on the ground, growling and looking absolutely foolish as she tried to reenact what I now assumed was their near-death experience with the crocodiles and the real cause of the splash.

Kovu sat down, looking at the cub with a confused expression. She got up and exclaimed, "We make such a good team!" She paused, and with an awestruck expression, said, "And you, you were really brave." She gazed at my son, and something within me shuddered with disgust, though the only reason I could infer was that I was upset with my irresponsible son for "playing" with another cub instead of focusing on training.

But there was something about this cub… her oddly familiar reddish-brown eyes almost reminded me of…

_'No, not a chance,'_ I thought.

I watched closely as my son smiled at her compliment, and replied, "Yeah, you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu."  
In awe of his so-called "bravery", she leaned closer. "I'm Kiara," she said with a smile.  
Fury surged through every particle of my being as the name registered instantly in my mind. Kiara, as in "Princess" Kiara, daughter of Simba. I couldn't help but growl quietly with renewed hatred and disgust.

Word had reached the Outlands about Nala's miraculous survival after the battle. Rafiki spent hours working on her wounds, and in doing so discovered that she was with child. His herbs, medicines, and perfect timing had spared both her life and the life of her cub, by some miracle (if that's what you want to call it).

News of the birth of their second cub, a girl, reached me shortly after, and I was furious. Just one more way that my master plan had been foiled. After Tano's "untimely demise", Simba would have been left without an heir, and thus attaining the throne for my young son would have been child's play. But now, after the death of Tano, I knew that Simba would be more than over-protective of his only living heir, the new daughter who was now attempting to coax my son into playing a "tagging" game of some sort.

I prepared to pounce. Maybe my plan from months ago to overthrow Simba and allow the heir of Scar to take his rightful place as king was somewhat salvageable after all. Killing Simba's cub would at least ease my troubled mind, and her meat would indeed make a fine dinner tonight (Yes, I_ AM_ that evil, if you were wondering).

The little princess began to playfully growl at Kovu, and he growled in return; however, he was abruptly cut short as Simba appeared out of nowhere and leapt between the two cubs with an angry roar that I returned as I pounced over my cowering son to face Simba for the first time since he banished us to the Outlands.

"Zira," Simba growled, his claws tensing and stirring up dirt beneath his massive paws. I remembered for a moment that the last time I saw them, they were covered with what I now know was the blood of my closest comrade and second-in-command, Natashu. I shook off the thought and, with a malicious sneer, replied, "Simba."

In an instant, we were completely surrounded by his army of lionesses, and I was momentarily caught off guard. Among the faces, one in particular stood out to me.

"Nala?" I ventured, noticing that she had indeed made a full recovery after my unsuccessful attempt on her life. We exchanged a knowing look, and her hatred for me was reaffirmed as she muttered my name in apparent disgust. "Zira."

A small annoying but familiar voice interrupted my thoughts. "Timon, Pumbaa. Great, now that we all know each other, GET OUTTA OUR PRIDELANDS!" Timon exclaimed, an air of arrogance in him that I knew would vanish if challenged in the least.

I was right. "YOUR Pridelands?" I retorted with a menacing roar that immediately sent him hiding in the tufts of the warthog's hair. I turned to Simba. "These lands belong to SCAR!"

Simba took a step forward, anger apparent on his wretched face. "I banished you from the Pridelands. Now you and your young cub, get out."

_'Well isn't this familiar?'_ I thought to myself. He was putting on a show for his lioness army; I had been informed by trusted sources that no one had been told what happened in that cave between me and him, so the lionesses didn't know that Simba had spared my life because of Kovu._ 'Well, two can play that game,'_I laughed inwardly at the thought. Time to taunt the tyrant.

"Oh, haven't you met my son, Kovu?" I asked, knowing full well that he had. "He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints, and become… King." I added emphasis to the last word with a haughty grin. Simba glanced down at my son, now cowering in fear behind my forepaws, and snarled.

Timon interrupted again, "That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca!"

I ignored the meerkat's insolence. The taunt was working; I could tell by the ever-growing tension in his jaw muscles as he scowled at me and my son. He snarled again as I continued, "Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water." I put on an expression of mock helplessness, and he saw right through it, just as I had hoped.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands," he declared, as if he had the right to give ME orders. But I had the upper paw, and Simba knew it. He would never do anything in front of his army that might reflect poorly on his character. Oh, what would Daddy think?

"But the child does not!" I exclaimed, rage leaking into my voice, breaking the façade of helplessness. "However, if you need your pound of flesh," I pushed my son across the dirt between us until he was directly beneath Simba's face. "Here," I looked deep into his eyes for a moment, almost as if to say _'Since I took your son, why don't you have a go at mine? You know, for old time's sake.'_He understood the sentiment, and didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." I could hear a slight hint of newly pricked sadness in his voice as he turned to leave, army and Kiara in tow.

I couldn't help but let my malevolent laugh creep into my voice as I replied, "Oh no, Simba. We have barely begun." I glared at the young cub dangling from his jaw, and I let the laugh escape my lips completely, causing her to shudder with fright.

* * *

On my return to the cave I now called home, I saw Nuka and Vitani arguing outside. My loyal daughter was probably scolding him for not watching Kovu today like he should have. He was a disgrace to both me and his father from the beginning, but I had always been proud of Vitani's constant vigilance and undaunting determination. She would indeed become a fine warrior, just as I had predicted at her birth.

I dropped Kovu next to Vitani, and as usual they began to brawl. I turned to Nuka and yelled, "You were supposed to be watching him!"

Kovu's small voice interrupted, "It.. it's not his fault. I.. I.. went off on my own!"

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he cried.

I began the lesson again, feeling he needed a refresher. "Who has made us outsiders?"

"Simba!"

"Who killed SCAR?"

"Simba!" he cried, knowing the answer from mere repetition.

Now I let my real anger leak into my voice. "What have I told you about THEM?"

Kovu was now lying on his back, curling up in fear of my rage. "I.. I'm sorry, Mother. She… she didn't seem so bad. I.. I.. I thought we could be-"

"FRIENDS?" I shouted. "You thought you'd get to the daughter, and Simba would welcome you with open ARMS? What an idea…"  
Suddenly it hit me: he was trying to get close to Kiara, so he could gain Simba's trust and kill him when he least expected it! It was truly one of the proudest moments of my life, and I beamed with joy.

"What an_ IDEA_! You brilliant child!" I exclaimed, pulling him closer by his tail, and ignoring his whimpers. "I'm so proud of you. You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so… powerful."

Nuka retched, but my roar silenced him in an instant. _'What insolent scum,'_I thought to myself as I picked up my little Prince and headed into the cave.

Once inside, I dropped him into the tree trunk where he usually slept, and declared, "I now see the path to our glorious return to power."

Kovu whimpered, "But I don't wa-"

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted," I cooed.

_"Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a King!"_

"Goodnight," Kovu whispered.

I glanced back at my son as I left the den, anxious to begin working on the details of my _new_ master plan, one that would surely bring Simba to justice once and for all. "Goodnight, my little Prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies."


End file.
